The sexy Umbra wizard
by Tremor230
Summary: Another experiment!. Naruto had finally left a village that so much despised him in favour of his sister that had the Kyuubi power sealed inside her and now he strode towards a new path for GREATNESS!...but who are those two women saying they are Witches? and Why the Shinigami is pissed off at Minato? Both blond and Death God will have their revenge surpassing him in everything
1. Chapter 1

**Finally the crossover with Bayonetta is Complete! I had you wait didn't I? before you start throwing a tantrum, I didn't forget my other fanfictions, the new chapter of "the many..." and "strongest team" are in making, I just like to have few _Contingency_ plan in case I run short on ideas in a story, by updating another I can show you that I'm still alive^^  
**

**Few things: I'll try and be funny (really, I swear I will try), I will try and be original, since that we don't know how certain characters of Bayonetta act normally (except Bayonetta and maybe Luka) because of Jeanne being (spoiler)**

**Brainwashed during the game-play as well as the fact that they all were "On business" that means focused and serious, I may (it means I'm not sure) add few OOC moments, please forgive me, as for example add a little of "Sanji of One Piece" to Luka towards Bayonetta.**

**I'll appreciate few suggestions about how continue the story (If you wish it to continue, I know I ask this at every story I write, but we all have few quirks don't we?) **

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bayonetta or anything else I used and will use... but I wish I could

**Chapter 1 : meeting two Babes**

The final battle against Jublileus was finally over, the goddess of creation ended up separated from her body thanks to a punch from queen Sheeba, summoned by the combined power of Bayonetta and Jeanne.

Now Bayonetta, "Left eye of the world" stood exhausted on the now barely alive statue once body of the goddess, watching as the huge body fell on the planet, her long black hair flowing freely along her two red long ribbons.

"Just perfect...after all this mess the world is still in danger" she said

"Pitiful" said another voice

"Jeanne!" said Bayonetta

Jeanne was a short, white haired woman wearing a red leather suit with a black high collar, her dark red lips twisted in a smirk.

"Don't tell me that our sexy heroine is tired already, should I make the credits roll?" she asked

"Well, even if this place sure gives a pleasant view of our planet, I don't think it could be safe to let this little rock hit the target" said Bayonetta smiling while adjusting her glasses.

While the two were talking, the statue started slowly to move, trying to crash the duo.

"How sad, she is still trying to kill us, come on! We don't have time to slack off!" said Jeanne, while using her guns to blow the statue to pieces

"Roger!" answered Bayonetta, using her pair of clawed gloves **Durga** to cut everything on sight.

Shooting, cutting or punching, it doesn't matter what method was used, as the Earth was coming always nearer, the ex-body of Jubileus was being destroyed in a slow, agonizingly pace, but in the end in the complete void of the space only remained Jeanne, Bayonetta and a lot of dust.

"Jeanne! Come here!" yelled Bayonetta

The two got in position, back to back with an arm stretched up and one down, somehow preparing for the impact.

"This is better be a good idea because if we die, I'm not gonna talk to you ever again!" said Jeanne as both laughed, while falling as a ball of fire in a lake, shocking the surroundings with a huge BOOM.

**While the Goddess body was being destroyed**

A young blond boy stumbled on the shore of the lake, far away from his home and village, his azure eyes scanning tiredly around him in case someone tried following him, the six whiskers-like marks on his cheeks wet from both sweat and crying.

He ran away.

He ran away from his village, from the people who hates him, that had made everything in their power to make his life a living hell.

If that wasn't enough, the same people that despise him keep praising his sister Minako, those fools of his parents had even named her after the boy's father Minato, _Why?_ You ask?

Because eight years ago a powerful demon, the strongest of his kind, attacked his village forcing the boy's father Minato Namikaze, leader of Konoha, to act heroically and sealed away the Nine Tailed Fox inside his two sons, the power inside his daughter and the soul inside his son and thanks to that he even escaped being killed after summoning the Shinigami since the soul of the Kyuubi was now linked to the boy's one and removing the Fox could have been the death of the kid, an innocent soul, the contract was in fact rendered void.

Mind you that Minato was conscious of the fact that the Shinigami was pissed but couldn't do anything, but as long as he was alive and the Fox sealed, he didn't mind.

Great mistake, Baby.

In the end? Minako was seen as an heroine for keeping the demon's power at bay and possibly one day use it serving the village while her brother Naruto was treated as the Fox reincarnated into human flesh.

The bastards liked to beat him, cut him, stab him and during the twins birthday the situation was even worse. for Naruto at least.

With no other friends than Neji, whose sister Hinata keep referring to as "inferior branch trash", Choji Akimiji, Tenten (that had numerous times proclaimed Naruto HER boyfriend, even if the same blond didn't know that until his great escape) Naruto passed all his life alone, forgotten.

Today was the eight birthday of Minako, hers since other than his friends everyone else easily tend to forget he was her twin, after another jab of his sister about _how many presents she had received,_ with the hidden meaning of how she was loved way more than him, he decided to ran away from everything, uncaring of the glares the others in the party were giving him, where wasn't important, all that matter to Naruto was leaving Konoha, the more he was far away the better he would feel.

He knows that his family won't notice his leaving until too late, after all, they never cared about him just ignoring the boy over his extremely spoiled sister that was training with Minato and Kushina since she was five.

Naruto had tried asking to take part at the training regimen, Hell, even just a few tips here and there or books in his mind could have been good too, but NOO!, they have to shun him away as an annoyance, the last straw that help the boy decide to ran away was getting slapped by his father because, and he quoted, "He was acting as a whining, spoiled brat".

So during the party he left the house after he had said goodbye to his friends, luckily for him his idiotic father was already too drunk to notice his absence and his mother was too much of a fan-girl to even TRY and go against her "Mina-kun", not that she wasn't drunk too.

Sadly, once the boy left the gate of his house a drunken mob started chasing him so to _cleanse the v__illage_ as a present for their beloved Minako.

After a long pursuit, where he was severely injured, he arrived at what they called "The Valley of The End" place where the first Hokage fought Madara Uchiha.

Once there, grabbing his left arm now useless, Naruto walked towards the lake.

"Water! Finally!" he said elated.

Calling out his last bit of strength, the boy started running towards that wonderful liquid...when a whistling sound called the blond out of his musing, watching the sky he saw something falling towards him.

"WHAT THE FUU..."

_**SPLASH!**_

**With Bayonetta and Jeanne**

"[Fuah!] Wow! Your aim sucks, of all the places we had to land in a lake , you really...Cereza?...CEREZA!" called Jeanne while reaching the shore

She finally saw her friend/rival unconscious in the water, almost drowning, before a little boy jumped in the lake trying to save her.

"Hang there! We are almost out!" she heard the boy yell before pulling Bayonetta out of the water and dragging her before collapsing exhausted.

**Several hours later**

Naruto was waking up feeling a strange warmth on his body, opening his eyes he was expecting to see the face of Kushina ready to yell at him for his actions, instead he noted that he was being hosted in the arms of a red leather clothed woman that smiled at him once she saw he was awake.

"Our little hero is awake, what where you doing here little man?" she asked

"I ran away from a group of people that wished to kill me" said Naruto stirring and getting up

"No wonder you were so beaten up then, just don't start whining" said the other woman

"Well _SORRY Princess!_ I'm just a kid that had a mob of adults trying to skin him alive! I wouldn't dare to slain your poor ears after I saved your sorry ass from drowning!" he said enraged

"yeah yeah whatever...thank you by the way" said the black haired woman

"Who are you? I never got your names" he asked

"I'm Jeanne" said the white haired woman

"You can call me Bayonetta" said the other

"My name is Naruto, nice to meet you" Naruto said with a bow of his head

"Now, can you please explain why a kid, probably not older than 7, was being hunted down? because unless you do something terrible I don't think I will like having anything to do with those fuckers" asked Jeanne getting up as well

"My father is the leader of my village, years ago he sealed the soul of a powerful demon inside me and now the villagers always try to kill me believing that the Nine Tailed Fox soul is possessing me"

"By the way you talk, I think that your parents don't know or don't care about it?" asked Bayonetta

"Well...just as everyone else they only care about my sister that has the demon power inside her, praising her as an heroine and spoiling her silly" said Naruto looking around before choosing a direction and walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Jeanne

"Somewhere, it doesn't matter, as long I'm far away from them"

"You are too young to live on your on, you idiot" said Bayonetta

"Hey Miss Bayonetta?" said the boy

"Yes?"

"I don't give a fuck about what you think, you don't know me and I don't know you so if I don't say anything about you, you just mind your own business" answered the boy

"Pretty big talk from you, pipsqueak" said Bayonetta jokingly

"I practically live on my own, I grow fast and learn by myself and thanks to the demon" said the boy leaving

"Funny as a kick to the mouth" said Bayonetta

"Back there you and that reporter were as funny as a cancer, but I'm still here" said Jeanne, following the boy

"What do you want?" asked the boy

"I want to help you, at least let us accompany you to the next village if you are so hellbent to flee yours" said Jeanne

"No thanks, I don't need anyone nor I'll be a dead weight" answered Naruto running away

"How to destroy a kid.." sighed Bayonetta as her and Jeanne start following the boy

They were deep in the forest when the boy's painful cry echoed everywhere.

"Shit! Hang there I'm coming!" yelled Jeanne

"If I didn't know you well, I may think that your maternal instinct is showing up"

"It's not the time for your shitty jokes, since the boy helped you AT LEAST let's help him this time...and by the way just because I am the stoic/rude one between us it doesn't mean I can't show some concern, and during most of the _Jubileus incident_ I want you to remember that I was brainwashed so _sorry_ if I wasn't myself" said Jeanne as they reached Naruto

The boy was being held by the collar by a masked ANBU that snorted upon grabbing him

"The demon tries to run away? Pathetic beast, you are property of Konoha and of the Fourth since he felt so generous to give you shelter, so show some gratitude towards us human, your betters" said the eagle masked man holding the kid

"Let me go! You don't want me so why forcing me to come back? You want me to stay there just for being hunted down by you people, why should I wish to come back?" asked Naruto spitting on the masked shinobi

"You insolent beast!" said the man throwing him down as he and the others started beating him

_BANG_! A deafening sound rocked the forest as the Anbu with the eagle mask got hit from behind, losing his head in an explosion of blood and splattering grey matter everywhere.

"You know? Normally I don't interfere where I don't belong...but I owe one to that kid and letting him die by the hands of the people sent to SAVE him would let me with a debt I don't want" said Bayonetta with the still smoking Scarborough Fair gun in his hand.

"He is a demon! A monster! Once he dies the Fox power will forever be in Konoha's hands while the demon burns in He.." with another bang, this time from Jeanne, another ANBU stopped ranting...and breathing.

"Now Now! Four adults ganging up on a child, are you really so weak? Boy close your eyes becuase this is not something a kid should see" asked Jeanne seeing the boy comply.

For few minutes everything Naruto could hear were shouts, Jutsus being launched and the two women chanting in a strange language he didn't know.

When he finally decided to look, he could see that a lone owl masked ANBU remained, he was pinned to a tree and tied up with what looked like a mass of hairs.

"Now dear, why not you repeat what we told you?" asked Jeanne with a sinister, sweet smile.

"I will say that we attacked a bunch of bandits that had killed the boy..." said the ANBU pissing himself

"And?" asked Bayonetta leaning forward

"And my teammates were slaughtered so I am the only survivor"

"And you are so desperate to have lost your beloved leader's son that you'll quit your carrier as a ninja, right?" asked Jeanne

"Of course! Of course! Everything you say! Just let me live, I don't wanna die!"

"Now go, and if you ever show you face again we'll kill you" said Jeanne freeing the man who started running away screaming like a little girl.

"Don't worry, even if they have someone able to read minds they won't found anything" said Bayonetta

"Are you sure? Ino's dad is the best in their _Mind Walking_" said Naruto while leaving

"Because we are witches, our magic is something your people had never seen" said Jeanne, grabbing the boy's arm

"What do you want? You helped me, your debt towards me is gone so let me go" said the boy forcing his arm free

"If you want so desperately to leave this place then come with me" said the witch in red

"Why? You need a servant or something? In Konoha they have already tried that numerous times and they all failed!" said Naruto

"You really didn't trust people don't you?" asked Bayonetta

"Not anymore"

"I was talking about an apprentice more than a servant" said casually Jeanne

"I don't think I understand...you want me, a stranger, as your apprentice? Why?" asked the boy

"Think about it, your mother isn't interested in you and the rest of your village is wasting some good potential, what did you have to lose?" asked Jeanne

"Potential?"

"The demon soul sealed in you, hypothetically we should be able to use it to train you into a wizard just as me and Jeanne, that and the fact that my friend here is going all maternal since you saved me... she even played with your hair while you were unconscious" said Bayonetta making her friend's cheeks turn faintly red with anger.

"WHAT?"

"They felt so silky..." admitted Jeanne

"...oookay" said the boy slightly etching away from the woman

"If I have to say, maybe you should accept, my boy" said an elderly man wearing a long white robe, sporting a long beard reaching his stomach in the same metallic grey of his hair and sparkling grey eyes, he was walking using an old-looking branch as a cane.

"An hermit...what are you doing here old man?" asked Bayonetta

"Hermit? More like the Shinigami dear...since the father of this boy used a loophole in the rules to deny me his soul, thing that had me becoming the laughing stock of the Underworld by the way, I decided to take my revenge on that shitty blond" said the old man

"Didn't you people have rules about not interfering with the humans?" asked Jeanne...getting an hold of Naruto so to keep playing with his hair, all for the ire of the struggling boy.

"SCREW THE RULES! IF HE PLAYS DIRTY I'LL DO THAT TOO!" yelled enraged the man

"So...if I help you what did I get?" asked Naruto

"I'll turn you into a wizard like the members of the Umbra clan, by now you don't have _That something _required to start their training, but I am still a deity so... the only exception will be the fact that you won't need to sign a contract with the demons of the Inferno, you have already your _personal_ demon in that seal of yours, the only one you'll need is for you _Wicked Waves. _What do you think? you will finally have the chance to prove to those idiots that YOU are the best of the best...even greater than your father " said the Shinigami

"Okay, I guess, but I don't want any problem with Kami, Yami or whatever deity YOU will piss off with your playing the avenger!" said the boy pointing ta the old man

"Who cares? They will be too focused on doing all the paperwork that this mess will generate to actually take actions against us before the end" said the Shinigami

"Using a shadow clone? My father said that the jutsu create a physical clone that send to the user the memories once it dispelled, a clone could do the work then disappear...but now that I think about it...Dad never used them like that" said the boy taking a thinking pose.

In the forest a tense silence reigned for several seconds until...

"_**YamiDammit!**_" yelled a disembodied voice from the sky.

"**HEY! I hear****d that!**" yelled another seemingly from underground.

"Hahaha! It seem that even those two never thought about it, they had given me the instruments to help you as well as their blessing" said the Shingami laughing

"Their blessing? You people sure are desperate to listen to a boy" said Bayonetta smirking

"Does she have any other mood other than _Bitch_ ?" asked Naruto

"Hey!" said Bayonetta

"Unfortunately..not" said Jeanne

"HEY! STOP IT!" cried out Bayonetta

"Whatever, come you three, we have a Fox to meet and I have a lot of work to do" The Shinigami snapped his fingers, in a huge flash of light the forest disappeared, in its place a dark sewer.

"Tell us the truth...you made us fall here on purpose, so to start your whole revenge plan, didn't you?" asked Jeanne

"..." the old man shifted his gaze in a undefined direction

"..."

"..."

"...You did it?...really?" asked Naruto

"..."

"..." a wrinkled hand passed through silver hair

"..."

"...Maybe" said the Shinigami

"**What an idiot**" boomed the Kyuubi voice

"Oh dear..what a cute over-sized fur-ball we have here!" cooed Bayonetta

"**Show some respect, you filthy witch!**" yelled the angered Kyuubi trying to squash the woman

"Umpf! Yo foxy! _Bitch slap!_" yelled Bayonetta as an huge hand made out of hair slapped the Fox against the cage

"So, I think that a change of look is in order here, can you two take care of that while I transform the boy? I wish to start the whole ordeal as soon as possible" said the Shinigami.

"Ok-Ok...Ready Jeanne?"

"I'm ready" said the white haired woman

The two of them strode in front of the cage exchanging few positions of an erotic dance before kneeling down with their bust up in the sky.

"PLAPLI OLLOR AR FISIS OD DES MAD IARRI C MICALZ OL G-CHIS-GE AR" (trad. _-take a new form and accept you__r Fate oh powerful, you are new-_ I found an Enochian translator ^^) both chanted as the clothes retreated showing that they were using the hair to cover their bodies.

The last thing that was heard was the perverted giggle of the Fox while it was encased by the treads.

As the black and white cocoon of hair finally retreat, a new form of the Fox could be seen, with an hourglass figure stood a fiery red haired woman, an ample chest covered she was trying to coveri with her hair and tanned skin, she glared at the two witches.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" she said grabbing her newly formed breast

"What? Don't you liked it Kyu-chan?" asked Bayonetta

"My name is KURAMA!" she yelled

"So?" asked Jeanne

"I WAS A FUCKING MALE!" yelled Kurama trying to cover her not-so-modest body

"Not anymore, _Baby_!" said the Shinigami laughing evilly

"I can't believe this...me...a woman...a busty woman..." whined the demon

"Come on Naru-chan, say something to your new sister" said Jeanne

"You...You are really pretty K-Kurama" the boy said with a bow

"S-Stupid! Y-your praise m-means nothing to me" she said looking elsewhere blushing

"Good! Now the last detail...let's remove that piece of paper and use a seal made by A REAL master such as me" the death God said proudly

As the paper was removed, a projection of Minato made his appearance

"Son! What the Hell are you doWHAK!" the man said before the Shinigami grabbed him by the neck

"Look what we have here...you are not the original, but I take what I can get..Uhm! Informations...Jutsus...all the knowledge the boy was kept away from...sure it's all stuff old of at least eight years, but you can't look a gifted horse in the mouth" said the god as he used the other hand to extract a glass-like sphere from the seal-Minato's head

"What's that?" Naruto asked

"Your old man knowledge..as I told you, I want my revenge and I want you to surpass him in every way and I mean EVERY way!...jutsu, Seals, politics, fighting...HELL! If you manage and get to fuck Kushina and that brat of Minako then its even better!" said the old man trusting the ball inside Naruto's head

"But-But...They are my mother and Sister!" stammered the boy

"Not anymore because for the final part I will turn your blood in Jeanne's one, you will become HER son, this is your last chance if you refuse I will undo everything and leave you on your own" said The Shinigami

A long silence fell on that sewer, Naruto stood in the middle of the room with even the clone of Minato looking at him, but the boy had his eyes fixed on his hands while he was re-living again and again his short life.

The beatings...the glares...the pain he felt seeing his family growing every day more distant until he too stopped worrying to have them acknowledge his very existence.

He then glared at Jeanne...could he trust her? She asked him to follow her in order to train, but it was just out of pity...the very same pity that he saw in the eyes of the Ichirakus, the same feeling that had Iruka-san sometime paying him a meal, then he took his decision.

A son? No, just a fellow wizard of Umbra, He won't love her like she was his real mother in an instant just because someone said he had to, maybe he will do that over time, but by now this whole thing was the only way he had to finally show everyone what he was really capable of.

"I'll do it, but I won't call Jeanne _Mom_, I had enough problems with my old mother to just have another at the moment's notice" said the boy

"Sounds fair to me, it could have been lame otherwise" said Jeanne

"Very well" said the old man as he took Jeanne hand, running a finger along her palm drawing blood and pouring few drops of it in the kid's mouth.

Losing the whiskers marks, growing paler and earning a platinum, almost white hair, that was the price of becoming the son of the Umbra witch.

"Good, I'll let you two to train him in both Umbra magic and Ninja techniques, as for me, I'll spend some _Quality_ time with our little Seal-Minato here until the time of my revenge comes, don't worry, that dumb blond will receive the signal of your death so he won't try and search for you" said the Shinigami before he and the illusion-like Hokage, as well as the whole room shimmered into a vast whiteness before disappearing.

"What now?" asked Naruto founding himself back into the woods

"We'll use one of the entrances for _The gates of Hell,_ dear Shini had set one for us" said Bayonetta pointing at a red portal on the forest floor

"Will anyone find it?" asked the boy

"Only if you are a regular guest, just like us" said Jeanne leading the group inside.

**Gates of Hell**

The Gates of Hell, home of the worst scum of the society …..and the best Bloody Mary and Margarita you will find in the whole south of Vingrid.

Behind the counter stood Rodin, a black man wearing a leather coat and Sun-glasses mixing a drink for a young man that was resting his head on the cold metal of a table with his long scarf touching the ground.

"Luka...this is the last one, I don't wanna to drag your sorry ass outta here by that scarf!" said Rodin at the drunken man

"She is gone! She is gone and I can't stand it!" Luka slurred

"If ya keep drinking you will end just like Humpty-Dumpty, down there to rot" said a short man with a green winter coat, red scarf and brown pants while smoking a cigar

"Enzo shut up!" yelled Luka in his alcohol-induced stupor

"How cute! My boys are all sad because I'm not around!" said Bayonetta

"BAYONETTA-CHAN!" yelled Luka jumping towards her

"Oh chesire! Always the one jump into action" she said...side-stepping and letting him to crush against the tables of the local

"Who is the little one?" asked Rodin easily ignoring the groans of pain of Luka

"This one? Jeannie wanted to be all mommy so she found herself a son"

"Her son?...the little fucker does look like her a little" said Enzo

"What are they saying?" asked Naruto

"Oh great, Japanese! I only know how to ask where is the bathroom, for Fuck sake!" yelled Enzo

"You have a little language barrier then? Not my prob, I know the language" said Rodin in a smirk

"I'll help him Jeanne, you just talk and I'll translate for him" said Luka while stumbling on his feet while trying to remain sober

"We have a work to do apparently..their Death God want us to train him so he can surpass his father and achieve revenge for the Shinigami" said Bayonetta

"The Shinigami? That fucker got fucked by a mortal man that summoned him for free, he is practically the joke of the Inferno" said Rodin with a deep laugh

"The very same and since he is somehow in an high position in the after-life I want him with an ol' big debt towards me, I like to dance and if they sent me and Jeanne to Inferno I don't think I will like the music they play"

"You want a place in Paradiso?" asked Rodin

"Are you crazy? All that white and the chorus...BOOOORING!" answered the black haired witch

"I'LL HELP!" yelled Luka

"Thank you Chesire..and you Rodin?" asked Jeanne

"Bayonetta...you know I like you...but if you want my help..." said Rodin holding a Platinum ticket

"OOH! _Father_ Rodin wants to play?" asked Bayonetta

"You bet Babe! Win and I'll help you" he simply answered

As the two disappeared in a portal, screams, magic attacks and explosions could be heard, after what looked like an eternity the portal opened again, letting an heavily beaten and blood-drenched Rodin came crushing on the floor

"Ouuugh!" he whined as the woman sat on his back

"Congratulation my little brat! We have another teacher just for you!" chirped Bayonetta

"Yatta!" yelled Naruto

"What?" asked Enzo

"It means _Hurray!_" answered Luka

"Oh!"

**Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm mmeeeeeeee SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!...Six Years Later ( I'm lazy about describing his training, Sue me^^ He trained REALLY hard and leave it at that ^^)  
**

A boy wearing an open white jumpsuit with gold chains adorning his sleeves, an Umbra watch on his chest and a very long white scarf (coming from a fashion lesson courtesy of Luka) was following two women in a corridor in what looked like a dungeon, before them came an huge gate.

"Do you remember what we told you Naru-chan?" asked the red dressed woman

"Yes...for the tenth time already! YES! I do remember Jeanne..." said Naruto

"_Jeanne?_" she asked

"Jeanne-kaasan" groaned the boy

"Good boy" said Jeanne earning a soft growl from the boy

It took six years and several meetings (Read _Ungodly beatings and indescribable pain_) with Father Rodin and the demons both witch could summon, but in the end the boy crumbled and started calling Jeanne _Mom_ and he would never admit that, not even under the threat of fighting both Queen Sheeba and Jubileus during that time of the month, but he always felt somehow happy doing that.

Don't you dare saying this to her.

"Then repeat it again, little one" said Bayonetta

"Since I have the Kyuubi inside me I don't need a pact to summon demons, however to complete my training I had to form a pact with _at least _one of them, that's why I had to endure their trials and have them acknowledge me...but I still don't understand why HER of all the demons that inhabits the Inferno" Naruto chanted in a monotone, but turning beet red on the final part.

"Exactly, using that Fox soul you can craft your hairs to give it the same appearance of our demons...and Cleopatra wasn't that bad after all" said Bayonetta

"Yeah, you passed her trial with flying colours" said Jeanne

"But-But..she..she did...she licked my...and then she used..after that...her hands...THAT WEREN'T THINGS A WOMAN SHOULD DO TO A KID!" he yelled while passing trough every shade of red known to man

"And you didn't flinch or submit to her, quite an impressive feat, luckily the boys had give you The Talk so you were already somehow prepared" said Jeanne momentarily clenching her fists at that particular memory.

It happened after Naruto's fourteen birthday, the three man of the group decided that their "Young man" needed to know the miracle of life, so while the women were out the poor boy was seated in the middle of a triangle with Enzo, Luka and Rodin staring at him.

"Ya see little punk" started Enzo

"When someone as cool as me and you meets a beautiful girl.." continued Luka

"Or horny demon girls, don't ya forget them" interrupted Rodin

"Yeah, those are good too" said Enzo

"As I was saying...you are at that age when..."

_What a Talk was that, just to be sure they covered everything, once the Basics were amply explained, the trio started adding deviation on the subject ranging from positions to things like Threesomes, Foursomes, Orgies, Gang Bangs, Yaoi, Yuri, Futa as well as_ _asphyxiophilia, catheterrophilia, kleptophilia, morphophilia, necrophilia__ (You DON'T wanna know, trust me), somnophilia, stigmatophilia, urophilia (please...don't ask), zoophilia and several other sexual atrocities that human mind cannot comprehend, Rodin had even showed them few photos of him performing said twisted fantasies._

_For o__ver four hours that Crime Against Humanity they called "The Talk" went over and over until Bayonetta and Jeanne finally came back, finding a very green Naruto pleading the Fox to rip off the seal and kill him while rocketing back and forth in a fetal position._

_Once the two witches were informed about said Talk, the__ people presents could testify that the very same Queen Sheeba self-summoned herself out of Inferno so to pound into oblivion the three idiots._

_It was a very gory and gruesome scene._

_Once Naruto recovered from that torture he had to endure Cleopatra's Tria__l, meaning that he had to not fall for her while she tried seducing him doing...__Interesting__ things to him and his nether regions, needless to say he passed...and his idea of sex had quite a positive rising on the wanted scale too._

By now the boy and two witches were using a rising platform to reach the top of the tower Cleopatra lived in, and her being the queen of the Lust circle of Inferno had the tower have that particular shape remembering a man's Pride.

"Shouldn't they be suffering? We are in Inferno right now" Naruto asked seeing as the souls that were battered by the everlasting storm around the tower were yelling, even if the occasional blissful moan could still be heard

"The world is full of masochists you know? Few of them REALLY likes to feel pain, even the one from the eternal damnation" said a voice

"Cleopatra-sama" the boy said bowing

An huge woman was climbing the tower following their platform, her sickly blue skin momentarily shining when a particularly strong thunder rocked the sky.

"You could have waited us on top, you know?" said Jeanne

"I wished to see my little champion, is time for you to sign your contract" said Cleopatra, her mouth with the two slashes that reached her ears twisting her grin in an even creepier manner

"You really can't wait to have my soul, don't you?" asked Naruto while the group finally reached the end of the tower.

"Unfortunately I never will be able to hold it as your soul is under the domain of Kami and Yami while I reside under the domain of the Devil and God, your death god used another loop just to obtain what he wanted...again, and all that just because he helped me not dying after I challenged that Dante, I hate when I owe favours to people" she said pouting, in her mind cutely, but actually scaring few demons with her expression.

"So what do you want in exchange of your help?" asked Naruto

"I'll give you a little mark on your hand, with that I want you to absorb the Lust from every woman you meet, then I will acquire it and use it to further power my little storm down here" said Cleopatra.

"Okay...I'm ready let's do it...I MEAN THE PACT!" said Naruto, before yelling as a now Human-sized Cleopatra started unzipping his pants

"Spoilsport" she whined before biting his left hand drawing blood.

On the back of his hand the blood formed the tattoo of a simple-looking heart with several black cracks on it, making it look like ready to crumble to dust at any moment.

"Done! every time you absorb Lust a crack is sealed, once the heart is whole you can unleash all you have stored at once so I can absorb it, but be careful because if you keep absorbing for too long you will have problems" said The Queen of Lust

"Problems?" asked Bayonetta

"It drains Lust by making it surface and then syphoning it, too long and even the more chaste of the virgins will jump him and rape him on the spot, well it doesn't sound like a problem to me by the way" Cleopatra answered

"Ok! .Thank you! .We are going!" said Naruto

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay a little?" teasingly asked Jeanne

"WE ARE GOING!" Naruto yelled again, he couldn't stand the place another minute.

For once the dark pits of the Inferno were rocked by the laughs of every soul present, demons and damned included, as the newly appointed Umbra wizard hastily left the place while blushing crimson.

**Gates of Hell- once the trio came back  
**

"Hurray! Our little man is now a truly wizard, I'm so proud of you" said Luka hugging Naruto

"Ya showed them little punk" said Rodin punching the boy shoulder

"Thank you guys, it was hard, but I did it! And stop laughing at the _Hard_ word!" yelled the pale blond

"Now you finally got to use my treasures, do not brake them 'kay?" said Rodin as another woman entered the room

She had a pointy head and apparently no eyes, her skin seems literally made of porcelain, pure white with thin green lines and gold details on the head, arms and legs, silky golden blond hair flowing on her back.

"_There you go little one!_" she said (The enochian translator is not complete so let's just pretend she is talking like that)

She was holding a plate with a white and gold version of Bayonetta Scarborough Fair guns on it.

"Thank you Joy-neesan!" Naruto said grabbing his new guns and positioning them on his heels and back holster.

Joy was one rogue angel that was kicked out of Paradiso after the whole Jubileus ordeal, Rodin had found her wandering around with no place to go and somehow convinced her to stay with them (a drunken Enzo slurred that the whole convincing was about _Jeanne and a Futa incident_) after a while she softened out and accepted her new life enough to become Naruto's unofficial big sister.

His Overly Overprotective and Possessive big sister.

"Don't shoot off your feet" said Bayonetta

"Whatever...it's time isn't it?" said Naruto in a sad smile

"Yes, we have to take you back" said Jeanne

"It was amazing stay with you all, thank you for your help!" the boy said with a bow

"Nothing little one..it was nothing" said Bayonetta leading him into the portal and watching him disappear.

"..." a tense silence fell on the bar

"...I miss him" said Luka

Several heads nodded.

**Elemental nation – forest around Wave**

"Here we go, my adventure starts from here!" said Naruto once he stepped out of the portal

"Where do you think you are going young man?" reprimanded a voice

"Come on Kaasan! I haven't even started yet...Kaasan?"

"Just help me already!" yelled Luka dragging an huge box helped by Joy

"Luka-niisan! Joy-neesan!" said Naruto running towards them

"Do you really think that after spending SIX years of my precious time teaching you all that ninja stuff and our clan's magic I'll let you wander off and get killed?" said Bayonetta

"You are all here, but why?" the boy asked

"A mother should not let her son go without being sure he is capable of survive on his own!" proudly said Jeanne

"_They all missed you, but was Bayonetta_ _that practically forced us to come here_" said Joy

"I knew it! You do have an heart, auntie!" said Naruto pointing at the glasses-wearing witch

"Auntie?...I like how it sounds" she said smiling

"So...what now?" asked Naruto

"Simple, Enzo stood behind since I don't think he would survive here, so he will cover us as the last survivors of a war that destroyed our village, for all those people we are the last six members of the mighty Umbra clan from Vingrid Hidden village" said Jeanne

"Six? Rodin came too?" Naruto asked

"Since after that mess with Jubileus the two reigns have closed every contact with this plane of existence, meaning that we are practically without a possibility of work, I may as well start a new local in Konoha with Luka working there with Joy and those two, as for me...I think I will be that_ Jonin sensei_ or how you ninja calls it" said Rodin appearing from the portal.

"Sensei? But I need other two people to have a gennin team"

"Then let's just find those two and have them join us" said Bayonetta walking towards Wave Country.

"WAIT! Someone please help me with the luggage! It's too heavy! Hey WAIIIT FOR MEEE!" yelled frantically Luka

**Time skip – three months later – Konoha's Hokage Office.**

Team 7 came back from a mission reporting the defeat of Zabuza and the end of Gato control over the country, but saying that someone had severely crippled the demon of the hidden mist because the supposed apprentice of the missing nin never showed up.

Normally this would not be a problem for Minato since his daughter was in the team as well as the last Uchiha (even if the very same Hokage despised the spoiled boy to the core), what was giving the Yellow Flash a VERY strong head-ache was the new group of eight people that entered his office barely few seconds after the end of the report.

"So...you came from this village in...what was the name again?" asked Minato

"Vingrid" said Rodin

"Never heard about it" said the brooding Sasuke

"Well my boy, it was an _Hidden_ village for a reason" said Luka while shamelessly flirting with a purple haired ANBU

"We were destroyed during a war with an enemy village, among the two parties me and my family are the sole survivors because we were out for a mission or for other reasons, I lost my team during our trip here, but I found those two and formed a new team" said Naruto

"I understand, I'm sorry for your loss and still I couldn't help but be happy that at least your family and sensei are alive, do you really wish to join Konoha?" asked Minato

"Yes, before the whole massacre my team was selected to take part to the chunin exam held in our village, but the attack came a week before we even start" said Rodin

"Usually I could not let you partake to the exam, but I can still stress the whole procedure...but this mean for you to pass a month in our prison under heavy surveillance and sustain few round of interrogation and mind-walk, I can stop them from the torture, but if you lie we will know" Minato said with an hard face

"Bayonetta, Jeanne, Joy and Luka are civilians, so I don't think they will represent a menace for you all, can we ask you to treat them accordingly? I'm actually the first one in my family to undergo ninja training" said Naruto

"They will still be in prison with you and your team, but we will pay attention, we are not considered the strongest village for our cruelty, trust me" said Minato, he was feeling somehow at ease with that boy, just like if he knowed him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said the boy

"So? Present yourself and your team"demanded an ANBU behind them

"I'm Rodin, instructor of team Durga, I am interested in forging weapon" said Rodin

"I'm Haku, I am the former apprentice of Zabuza, but my team discovered an obedience seal on me and saved my life from being a soulless tool" said the girl at Naruto's left wearing a green battle Kimono.

**Little flashback**

_The bridge was covered in a thick mist, hiding the fallen workers as team 7 and Tazuna walked in_

_"Here we are again Kakashi! It's time for our little rematch!" said the bandaged man suppressing a groan of pain._

_For some reason Haku had only given him an half-asses medication, but he couldn't understand why._

_"Zabuza! I won't let you kill our client!" said Kakashi uncovering his Sharingan_

_"We'll see! HAKU! KILL THOSE BRATS!" yelled Zabuza_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Haku?...Any moment now" he called out again_

_From the shore a group of people were watching_

_"Are you sure you don't want to help him?" asked Naruto_

_"He used me, he will pay, It's simple" answered the girl._

_-On the bridge-_

_"So you are alone" said Kakashi holding his hand that was surrounded by electricity_

_"Sure kill!" yelled Kiba going on all-four with his dog Akamaru behind him_

_"Uhn!" said(?) Sasuke holding a kunai_

_"Fall before my might!" yelled Minako charging holding a Tantou blade_

_"...mommy" Zabuza could only said in a whimper_

_ In all Wave Country Girly screams of pain were then hear_d.

**End flashback**

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya, my team found me in a cage were I was kept against my will, once they cured a terminal illness that was slowly kill me I join them, and now I will serve my Master at the cost of my life" Kimimaro had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features with two dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair which he wore divided down the middle on his head .

"And finally you, my boy" said Minato with his eyes that had never left Naruto's face

"I'm...Luis Umbra, heir of the Umbra clan, I hope to be helpful so to repay your village for your generosity" said Naruto

"Very well team Durga, please follow the ANBU that will escort you to the prison, again I'm sorry, but I have to protect my village and people" Minato said to the group

"We understand Honey, don't worry" Bayonetta said with a wink, earning a blush from the village leader.

"Very well sensei, we will leave too" said Kakashi escorting team 7 out of the room.

Once everyone was out of the room Minato activated the Privacy seals inside his office before letting an older man with white hair and a red dress enter from the window.

"Jiraya-sensei" The Hokage saluted

"Minato" answered Jiraya

"What do you think about those people?"

"I'm way ahead of you this time Minato, I've already collected few information about them"

"And?"

"It was a pain trust me, but two months ago I had my spies reporting that a mysterious group of people had kidnapped the last user of a bloodline able to manipulate the bones of the body, that is that Kimimaro guy we saw earlier, but since he was treated like an animal I think that now he is happy at least"

"That's all you have about them?"

"Show some respect Minato, I am a super pervert, but I know how to find information about someone and that was just the beginning, it took a lot of effort, money and alcohol but in the end I found another informant from oversea that was in possession of what I need" said Jiraya giving a scroll to Minato

"Who was that informant? Usually you do not need to use money for information gathering" said Minato while reading the scroll and totally missing the scowl on the old man's face

"I had to use money because that fucker not only didn't know a word of our language so to force me to find an interpreter, but he was a fucking Leech with a suit!" Jiraya yelled enraged since those money came from his Research founds.

"To spill money from you I have to say that at least he knows how to sell his work, ero-sensei!" chuckled Minato

"Stop calling me like that! Damn that midget...Enzo I believe was his name, by the way, their story is true, their ninja villages were well hidden, but voices of fighting between Clans and whatnot were confirmed so apparently we really have a ninja team and few refugees from a damned bloodbath" said Jiraya opening the window to leave the room.

"I'll still keep them in cell, maybe that will hinder their possibility to pass the exam, but at least we will know if we can trust them, I'll have Inoichi looking deep in their minds just to be sure" said Minato

"Hey...do you never think about Naruto?" asked Jiraya out of the blue

"...Every day, but he had the Kyuubi soul sealed in him while his sister had the power, I had to choose" said the blond pinching the bridge of his nose

"That was your mistake, a father should never choose a son over another"

"IT WAS FOR THE BEST OF THE VILLAGE!" finally yelled Minato

"And your family? Even then..Look at you, Minako is spoiled rotten just like the Uchiha with the only difference that she was transformed like this by YOUR hands, you had practically every Jonin and ANBU privately teaching her, don't you think that I didn't know, I'm a spy-master for a reason, you had a son too, but I never saw nor you nor anyone else pay attention to him and both me and Tsunade regret this, I should have taken him as apprentice so to teach him, maybe he could still be alive by now"

"He had the Fox soul! What kind of power could have been mastered with that!" Minato asked

"He had some potential himself, you and all those idiots were just too focused on another target, but now he is dead and with him the Fox, congratulations! Now you all have the weapon of your dreams, just don't count on me or Tsunade to train it, now sorry but I have a little kid to show my respects to" The Toad sage said before jumping down.

"I lost my son, but at least I will still protect Konoha thanks to my daughter, sorry Naruto, but between the two I'm sure Minako will achieve great things...and me too considering that I outsmarted the Shinigami" Minato said watching a family photo of him and Minako with the girl sitting on the desk of his office.

"We'll see Minato...We'll see" said The Shinigami, smirking while finally all the pieces were ready for the Game.

**The end! Now few answers!**

**Cleopatra is the same boss from the video-game Dante's Inferno.  
**

**No, Naruto is not God-like (sort of) he may have Minato's knowledge but he still has to train in order to effectively use what he knows, so even if he knows the theory behind the Rasengan he still must train to not have it blow up on his face.**

**The next chapter will start directly from the exam and I have few ideas to make the written test part interesting ( a little lime), Tenten is with him because he showed her a strong Will even after the beatings and the general hate.**

**Yes, I switched Hinata and Neji personalities, I thought it was something rarely done, The ****Futa incident**** I mentioned came ( no pun) from a doujinshi someone presented me, and even if I'm not into Futa it was well drawn in my opinion, long story short: Jeanne created a ****Futa potion**** to sell to erotic shops, suffering the side-effects she fucked Joy into submission, it sounded like a good excuse to have Joy to join the family.**

**You can find it if you are interested, it's part of my story after all ^^. **

**Bayonetta Accepted the whole ordeal out of personal gain, with that she will have The Death itself with a debt towards her, and if you know the game story enough, you should know what happen to a witch when she dies and having the Reaper owning you one could help greatly.  
**

**Naruto called Jeanne MOM just to make her happy ( he had feelings for her, but he will not be all like "let's be happy-happy family together" because it's not believable) and secretly because he saw in the group the family HE WISHED to have.  
**

**and Finally**

**Pairing: NaruTen (sorry, for me is a must) Naru/Minako**

**Occasional Naru/Kushi **

**Powers of Naruto**

**Pact with: Mistress Cleo (It's Lust we are talking about, so it's _Mistress_)  
**

**Beast within: a white Fox**

**Beast within (flying type): dove, white and gold wasp**

**Handguns: Twister Sisters (Chun-li, Morrigan, Samus, Tifa)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the great success of the story (seriously It looked like you all were waiting behind the corner just to read this ^^) here it is the second chapter of the Sexy-wizard version of Naruto.**

**Let's begin! And just to be sincere: he will be a little cocky and flirtatious, just like Bayonetta, after all...all that Lust will not harvest by itself, right?**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: (just because They force me to say it over and over) I don't own Naruto or Bayonetta or whatever I will use and I already used. **

**-Remember: Luis Umbra (Naruto)**

**Chapter 2: How to make an exam exciting!**

**Konoha- street towards the academy**

The month in the prison of Konoha passed relatively quickly, after a little _Misunderstanding_ (the other prisoners tried to gang up against the women) the newly appointed "Umbra group" managed to pass their little vacation in tranquillity.

Sure the other ninja they encountered in prison will never have offspring again once they finished pissing blood, but that were details.

Even the Yamanaka clan _Mind Walking_ was easy to manipulate, the Umbra magic gave the interrogator artificial memories supporting their story, and the memory of Cleopatra's trial gave Inoichi more than mere information, if the glowing face of his wife the next day was of any indication.

Minato had a spark of wisdom and had informed that even if they had a bloodline user in the village (Kimimaro, fortunately Haku was still a mystery to them) the fact that he was under the Umbra clan stopped the two Councils from doing anything drastic, so finally the group was free to join the exam.

The young Umbran team could not even reach the academy that the problems were already behind the corner as a kid wearing a scarf ran pass them followed by a pink haired girl obviously angry.

"You insolent brat!" came a voice from the street as the kid started yelling in pain

"I think we should help him Luis-sama" said Kimimaro

"Let's go then" answered the boy

In an alley a boy wearing a black outfit resembling a cat and drawings on his face was keeping the little boy with a long scarf by the collar.

"Come on Kankorou! We are wasting time, let him go!" said a blond girl with four ponytails and a fan on her back

"Just a minute Temari, I will just teach this kid a lesson in manners!" answered Kankorou

"Let Him go! Or I'll make you pay!" screeched the pink haired girl while trembling

"Or what? Hey Temari look she is trying to scare us...Temari?...SABAKU NO TEMARI what the hell do you think you are doing?" yelled the painted boy

Why he was yelling? Because some white dressed boy was kissing her...and she was kissing back! And by the lewd moans she was making, she was enjoying it too!

"You bastard! Stop groping my sister's ass..Temari! Where are you putting your hands young lady? STOP THIS INSTANT!" yelled again Kankorou.

With a loud and wet _Pop!_ The two finally dis-engaged, leaving a long rope of drool to still connect the two.

"So..your name is Temari? A very cute name, nice to meet you, I'm Luis Umbra" finally said the White haired boy

"Sabaku no Temari" she said with a gazed look in her eyes.

"Temari-chan...can you please let go off me? I don't think that your brother and that red-haired boy on that tree likes how we are at the moment" asked Luis.

It was true since after the initial moment of surprise Temari had then locked her legs behind the boy's back, forcing him to support her weight by grabbing her ass, all for the ire of her brother.

"What? S-sorry" said the beet red girl

"Kankurou, let the kid go, you are the disgrace of our village...and Temari...don't you dare doing that again" said a red haired boy appearing in a twist of sand

"S-sorry Gaara" said Kankorou letting the boy go

"Sorry brother...he caught me by surprise" said Temari

"You..Luis Umbra..mother said to stay away from you, but you kissed my sister and for that I will kill you" said Gaara in a rare display of brotherly over-protectiveness.

A psycho that can hear the voice of his _Mother_? Sure, but Temari was still his sister and NO-ONE will touch her that way! Even the Bijuu Shukaku stood silent at the moment, by now not even him dared say nothing to his container.

As the Suna group left, everyone let out a a sigh they didn't know they were holding.

"That was a little too much Luis, you DO agree Kimimaro-kun, RIGHT?" said Haku glaring at the bone-user

"Luis-sama is Amazing! To have a girl melting like that after a kiss...dear Kami! Haku is glaring at me!, better bite down my praise and play along...Sure Haku, but remember that the master had a special situation on going" said Kimimaro

Haku and Kimimaro were an official couple, it was love at first sight sure, but now the rest of the Umbra clan could not help but think just one thing looking at the boy: _Whipped_.

Really, she had him by the balls so much that it wasn't funny, poor guy.

"You weaklings had done? Because you are wasting my time" said an raven haired boy

"And you are?" asked Luis

"Sasuke-kun! You are so amazing" said the pink girl

"Sasuke Uchiha" the newly named Sasuke presented himself jumping down the tree

"Did I stole your spot-light? Sorry, but it tends to happen when you are cool like me" Luis said passing an hand on his hair to keep them back and up.

Just like that Vergil he saw in a video-game, oh! how he loved that character!

"Umpf! Whatever, just don't stand in my way or you will be humiliated" said the Uchiha

"Sasuke! Sakura! Move your asses! I don't want to be late!" said Minako, her fiery red hair moving erratically as she passed the group running.

"You have some beautiful hair lady, it's the rest that has few problems" said Luis making the girl stop on her tracks

"You think? Just you wait! and once I become as pretty as my mother you will come begging on your knees to go out with me Just like everyone else! and just like everyone you will get a NO as an answer, I don't date weaklings" said the girl

"You will be pretty in the future, but right now you are almost flat-chested and I like curvy women" Luis said in a smirk, making Minako glaring at him

"Let's go before I destroy those losers!" yelled Minako running away with Sasuke and Sakura hot on her heels towards an equally fuming Kiba waiting for them.

"Hot-blooded, just like her mother...let's move, for now I acquired enough Lust and even if I didn't expect that Temari to react like that I have to say that it was still pleasurable" said Luis

"It is pretty strong, Master, I still remember when we tested the limits of the consumption before the subject went psycho...sorry Kimimaro-kun, really..I'm sorry" said Haku

"No problem" answered the blushing boy.

After the test a rabid Haku had taken an hold of the Kaguya boy and...well Kimimaro was out of commission for a long time after that due to exhaustion, soreness and dehydration, but they were a couple since then.

**Ninja academy**

Team Durga reached the classroom 301 just in time to heard a familiar male voice asking to dispel the Genjutsu keeping the others from reaching the true class.

"Wanna bet who that was?" asked Luis

"Sorry Master, I don't take sucker bets" answered Kimimaro

"Yo! You must be the new guys from oversea!" said a big-boned guy

"Choji Akimiji, right? I know your clan use that **Body expansion jutsu**, I hope no-one used that to make poor jokes" asked Luis

"After I crushed the first six they stopped!"answered Choji

"Troublesome...nice to meet you, I'm Nara Shikamaru"said a boy half-asleep on a desk near them

"I hope things went well while I was away.._Belly-kun_" whispered Luis in the Akimiji ear

"Naruto?" he whispered back, face showing a shocked expression

"It's Luis Umbra now, tell the others I'm back, but to keep it a secret, I don't want the baka-Hokage to ruin the happiness I finally achieved" whispered Luis

"Don't worry! I am sure everything we'll be fine, this is a nice village to live in" Choji said aloud with a discreet wink

"Thank you" said Luis

During their little chat a group of students were around a grey haired boy holding a pack of cards.

"If you really have information about everyone then I want to know about those three" asked the ever-annoying Uchiha pointing at Luis and team

"Alright, let's see...Team Durga, Jonin instructor named Rodin, the team is composed by Luis Umbra, Haku and Kimimaro Kaguya,

Luis Umbra, heir of the Umbra clan, a civil clan that had only now reach the Ninja career, him and the rest of the survivors came here after a war in their country that killed almost everyone of their village, I am not in possession of information since he was not around until last month.

Kimimaro Kaguya, possessor of a non-specified bloodline, I have no details other than the fact that he calls Luis "master" and follow him everywhere, and finally Haku, former apprentice of Zabuza momochi and now third member of team Durga...a mysterious team, I'm sorry but they know how to stay out of the radar." said the boy adjusting his glasses

Several students groaned hearing that they couldn't know something useful about the new team, but at the same time happy that that Kabuto guy could still inform them about the other teams.

Unknown to everyone, the very fact that Luis was a mystery was instead making Minako curious about him.

"What do you think?" asked Haku

"That a certain someone with glasses is hiding something, he had infos on every team and higher chakra reserves than a gennin should have...a spy? A proctor?" said Luis

"I remember one of the guards of my jail talking about a medic-nin interested in seeing me, they never told him my name, but me being in possession of a bloodline seem to interest him greatly, we were supposed to meet the day after you rescued me" said Kimimaro

"Do you think it was him? Do you think he will try something?" asked Luis

"I remember that they called him Kabuto, so probably it's the same one, but after my escape we made sure that every information about me was destroyed, luckily they never told him what kind of bloodline I posses or he would have recognized me" answered Kimimaro

"Okay, just let's keep an eye open, we can't let our guards down, we'll leave a note for the proctors about our doubts" said Luis

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! PUT YOUR ASSES ON A CHAIR AND SHUT UP! I'm Morino Ibiki and this is the first part of your exam!" yelled a severely scarred man leaking killer intent in waves.

After everyone was seated several pieces of paper were distributed.

"You have two hours to answer those nine question, once we reach the last thirty minutes I'll give you the last one, if we found you cheating or trying to copy from others more than three times you and your Team will fail the exam and leave the room. NOW START WRITING!" said Ibiki

**An Hour later**

"How boring, It was clear that we had to cheat, the questions were too hard for a gennin...well, for a normal one at least!" thought Luis showing a wide smirk.

He had the knowledge of Minato, that while an ass-hole was still a good ninja, Haku had used her Ice bloodline to create microscopic mirrors so to copy the answers from the others and then sending the same answers to Kimimaro.

Now Luis was using the hand-seals code used by ANBU to talk to Ibiki

"_Yo scarface, are you up for a bet?" _asked the Umbra heir

"_A bet? How do you know those signs? And more importantly STOP CALLING ME SCARFACE!" _Ibiki asked in a scowl

"_Not Important, listen..I have the Hyuuga heiress, the Yamanaka Heiress, the Haruno girl and that purple haired girl from Oto under an arousing technique...wanna bet who will climax first?"_ the grin on Ibiki's face became feral at that news

"_If you and I aren't caught then...Okay! Wait a minute and I'll see if someone else wants to take part." _was the scarred man's answer.

A little murmuring with the other proctors presents and five heads nodded in the boy's direction.

**Lime warning, explicit content, don't like-don't read, you were advised ^^**

Ino was happy, her mind walking had given its fruit by stealing the answers from that big forehead of Sakura, she felt really good at the moment..wait! She DO felt good

"What?" she asked before a moan left her mouth.

Looking down she saw what looked like an hand made of pale blond hair caressing tenderly her nether regions

"WHAT!" she screeched

"Yamanaka! This is one, don't make us fail your team" said a smirking proctor

"Damn!" she hissed, that hand had lifted her bandages and was going deeper inside her

"Oooh...Oooh Kami...I ..I can't" moaned Kin Tsuchi from Oto, she was biting her pencil to not moan as three fingers were going through her pants, in and out of her pussy in a manic pace earning lewd wet sounds

"I..I'm a Hyuuuuuuga...who dar-dar-dare do this to MEEEEEE!" Hinata was panting as the hand pinched her clitoris before letting the thumb move in a circular manner

"Yes...Yes...this must be Sasuke-kun way to say that he loves me!" Sakura was completely out of it as the fingers were drove in and out faster and faster

"Faster...faster" moaned Kin losing every decency and throwing back her head

For the final attack the hair-made hands shifted in a more _Tubular_ shape several inches wide, paying attention to not take away their first time, the hair tore an hole in their clothes and went deep inside, before starting vibrate.

"OOOOH!" moaned aloud Sakura making several boys pass out for blood loss

"_Damn"_ hissed a proctor

"No...No more please" moaned Hinata as the hair _cock_ was hitting all the right places at her entrance, her body shivering and sweating under the assault

"I..I need to come...but if I do that...it will stop!" Kin had already given up, eyes rolled on the back of her head and tongue out of her mouth, drooling down a river.

Several guys were having an hard time not staring at them.

"And now, the finishing touch" thought Luis focusing a little harder.

The hair grew in size, stretching the girl's pussies at their limits

"I'M COMIIIIIING!" yelled both Hinata and Ino, Kin and Sakura following immediately after with an equally loud scream, a pool of honey-scented liquid under their desk.

On a side note, Kiba lose consciousness after his nose was assaulted by all that arousal, a goofy grin on his face while thanking whatever deity that gave him such a spectacle.

**Lime end- THAT'S a good way to make the written exam interesting ^^**

"Okay, since our dear kunoichi had finished jerking off..." said Ibiki with a wide grin (He had guessed right and won the bet if you are interested)

"We...we weren't jerking off...we were assaulted!" said Ino as she was the only one still awake, the others had passed out after the explosive orgasms that had almost fried their brain.

"Sure-sure, whatever you say" answered Ibiki, silently giving the thumbs up at the boy, other proctors doing the same

"Now for the tenth question I have to ask who wants to take it, I'll let you know that if you fail this you won't be able to take this exam ever again!" yelled the scarred proctor

After numerous screams of protest and curses several hands started rising, until only twenty-four people remained.

"No-one else? Good! All the ones that remained in this class...congratulations! You passed the first test!" said Ibiki before being assaulted by another round of screams of protest.

Before he could answer a black ball came crushing inside the room from the window, said ball opened up launching four kunai at the side of the wall, holding a banner presenting the next proctor Anko Mitarashi.

Said woman was found furiously making out with a pale blond boy dressed in white, her hands trying undressing him.

"ANKO! At least present yourself dammit!" yelled Ibiki

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm playing?" answered the woman showing that under the trench and fishnet suit she WASN'T wearing a bra.

From the side of the room Tenten was glaring at the woman assaulting her man.

"By the way...I'm Anko Mitarashi, the Proctor of the second part of the exam, follow me to training ground 44 AKA the forest of death...and you my little toy, stay alive and I will teach you few tricks you will love" she said giving Luis another peck on his lips and walking towards the broken window

"And those?" the boy asked holding a thong with a number on it

"My number...call me if you ever need company" she said with a wink before jumping.

"How did you do that?" asked a random Genin

"I...I don't know...after the ball crushed the window she was already mouth raping me, I didn't do anything" answered the bewildered boy

Never collected so much Lust in one go...was she a relative of Cleopatra?

**Konoha – training ground 44 - "Forest of death"**

"So you have to collect Lust from any woman you encounter in exchange of Cleopatra's help? That doesn't mean that I'll let those whores to take you away from me" said Tenten as her Team and Team Durga went deeper in the forest.

They decided to take this part together to be sure to complete it, that and Tenten wouldn't leave Luis alone just in case the "trench wearing bitch" tried anything, after the students arrival, Anko had launched a kunai to Luis drawing blood from his cheek, but before the psycho proctor could have a taste, a volley of kunai, shuriken and several other weapons rained down between her and her prey.

Once the team received one of the two scrolls needed for passing the test, the weapon-loving girl had taken an hold of Luis arm and dragged him inside the forest.

"Luis-san, it's good to know that you are alive and well, I hope that your new family really helped you in your training" said Neji with a caring smile

"YOSH! EVEN IF YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME I CAN SEE THAT YOUR FLAMES NEVER STOP BURNING, LUIS-KUN!" said Lee with his usual boasting voice

"Thank you my friends, it's good to see that you didn't forget about me" said Luis

"We could never forget you, but promise me that you won't go around kissing other girls now, that Suna whore and the others were the last ok? Just put an hand on their shoulder if you need to absorb, promise me!" said Tenten

"I'll try, but even if I hate it, by seducing them like that I can absorb a greater quantity of Lust in a lesser amount of time, I'm sorry" said Luis lowering his head

"It's okay...I guess, but use the whole seduction only as a last resort 'kay?" asked Tenten, happily seeing the boy nodding

"Beware, I see a great surge of chakra ahead of us...but it feels...Tainted?" said Neji, Byakugan activated and and hard expression on his face.

As to answer him an incredibly strong gust of wind came down on them, almost blowing the group away, making Kiba flying past them and crushing against a tree.

"Take him, we'll help him reach the tower" said Luis moving towards the source of the malevolent power.

**Forest of death – clearing**

A mysterious grass-nin had bitten Sasuke on the neck and could have done the same on Minako if not for the girl to pull a last-second **Kawarimi** with a log.

"You two are powerful, but with me you will become legendary! So come on little girl, let me bite you" said the man

"A legend? I'm Minako Namikaze, daughter of the Yellow Flash and new _Red_ _Death of Konoha,_ title I took from my mother, you have nothing that I will possibly want, I'm not as weak as the Uchiha prick here" the girl said smirking

"Little insolent" growled the grass-nin attacking her

An huge, High-heels wearing foot came surging from behind the girl, nailing the man and sending him crashing on the ground.

"What?" he asked

"My, my...attacking a girl and a duck-ass haired boy, Grass-nins sure are pathetic" said a male voice

"Come out and face me!" asked the man before several cards were launched towards him, destroying the several feet wide tree in an huge cloud of dust.

The poor mud-clone went atomized in an instant.

"Here you are!" he said appearing behind Luis

WHAM! An equally big hand made acquaintance with the grass-nin body launching him high and out of the forest, transforming him in a blinking spot in the sky. A _Bling!_ Noise could be heard afterward.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Minako

"Just take the scroll and the idiot and reach the tower, it's almost night and you can't protect the whole team with you being exhausted" the voice said launching at her feet an Earth scroll

"Thank you" she whispered

"It was nothing...sister" thought Luis smiling.

**Konoha – out of the forest-**

The man, now that his "mask" came off due to the punch, revealed himself as Orochimaru, snake sannin and former ninja of Konoha, he had finally set foot on the solid ground after a long, unintentional trip.

"Damn you kid! But I will have the Uchiha boy and then I will use you as a guinea pig for my worst experiments!" growled the snake

"Luis Umbra...your life will be mine!" he then Hissed

"I don't think so" said a voice

"And who are you to treat me? Do you know who I am?" Orochimaru said glaring at the man

"You are someone who wants to use my apprentice as a test-subject and that is something I don't like, as for me...you can call me..._Father_ Rodin" Rodin said waving a platinum Ticket, his eyes flashing in an ominous red.

"...OOOh fuck me!" said Orochimaru

"With pleasure" answered Rodin.

Screams of pain could be heard at the same time as the laughter of Rodin, he had found the inspiration for a new weapon for Luis.

**Several days later – Tower**

Every Team reached the Tower after several days, the fact that Orochimaru was spotted didn't raise suspicion since the known cursed seals became dormant immediately after, with the exception of Anko's one disappearing due to hers being somehow a "prototype" said woman had then assaulted the Umbra heir without giving a valid motivation other than "I owed him one" before trying and raping him once he entered the tower.

She had seen the boy Kicking Orochimaru's ass and the disappearing of her seal afterwards made her really happy.

"KEEP THAT WHORE AWAY FROM HIM! HIS VIRGINITY IS MINE! SHE HAS TO RESPECT THE LINE!" yelled an enraged Tenten hold in place by Lee and making several boys, as well as men, staring at Luis in wonder...and a little jealousy.

"So be it Bimbo! But once he had his first time with you...I will show him what a REAL woman can do" answered Anko stomping away.

"Can I have your autograph? You are my hero!" said Kiba kneeling in front of him holding a piece of paper

"...Eeeh? Sure, whatever!" said Luis

After a brief introduction of Minato about the meaning of the chuunin exam and the participation of important political figures, old man Sarutobi was the third proctor, asking to the remaining participants who wished to leave the arena (Kabuto will be captured shortly after he left the tower to never see the light of the sun again).

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Luis Umbra ( before you start complaining, I did this because I need the dog-boy for an homage to a great anime I recently watched ^^)**

"Luis-san, if I win I want you to teach me your secret with women" said the boy going on all four

"Sounds fair...and let me tell you this, I was the one to attack those girl during the written exam" Luis said proudly.

Several gasping sounds could be heard from the others watching, the girls in question blushing deeply at the memory

"LUIS-SAMA! TAKE ME, I'M YOURS!" yelled Kin

"What?" asked her teammate

"Best orgasm of my life" she answered

"I ADORE YOU LUIS-SAMA!" yelled Kiba crying a comical waterfall

"Enough now...Hajime!" said Hiruzen.

Dashing forward Kiba aimed a punch to Luis head, the boy side-stepped grabbing the arm and using the momentum to spin and launch the boy towards the wall

"Good start, but let me take out my weapon, I present you _Dandy-man!_" said Luis showing a pair of white gloves with a spades _Royal Flush_ on the back of the hand, his dress switching in a borsalino hat and long coat (Umbra elegance) moving his hands as to shuffle an invisible deck several cards appeared between his hands before launching them towards the boy.

"GACK!" Kiba yelled as he managed to dodge at the last moment, the cards hitting the wall in a giant explosion, demolishing the stands and forcing part of the audience to jump away from the collapsing structure.

"W-What kind of weapon is that?" asked the now pale Inuzuka

"Rodin, you overdid with that weapon" said Jeanne

"Always more Dakka, you know how I work Jeanne" answered the man

Joy giggled while Bayonetta and Luka started shaking their heads.

"Come on Kiba! Show me your best shot!" asked Luis, Akamaru using that as an opening to attack his back.

Luis exploded into cards before reappearing few feet away unharmed

" A **Kādo-bushin**?" Kakashi asked Jeanne, the woman smirked in response

"Watch this **Human-beast clone technique**!" yelled Kiba transforming Akamaru in a second Inuzuka boy.

Disappearing in a burst of speed they both attacked the boy, this time transforming in a swarm of white wasps with golden stripes and several golden chains around their wings.

"That's a **mushi-bushin**...how?" asked Shino Aburame

"We have a bloodline limit called _**Inai kemono**_ ( beast within) that let us transform in several animal forms, each one of us has a different one, look!" said Bayonetta pointing at the arena where now stood a wolf-sized white fox with golden tips on ears and tail, several gold chains around the tail, the body and the legs, an Umbra watch at his neck and three rings on each ear.

Said fox was dodging left and right the attacks of both Kibas, the others watching in silence until he transformed back.

"What? Do you have problems with animals? I hope my bloodline didn't disturb you" asked Luis.

"It's just that this village has few issue with foxes, but it's not your fault since you couldn't know about it" said Hiruzen.

"Let's finish this with a last attack! **Gatsuga!**" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru jumped high in the sky spinning wildly forming an huge drill-like tornado pointed towards Luis

"Is that a drill? Really?...WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Yelled Luis, his clothes disappearing revealing that they were made using his hair and leaving him bare-chested, several women started drooling seeing his body, the hair moved frantically before converging on his raised fist forming an humongous, huge golden drill, spinning wildly on himself he launched the attack forward

"**GIGA-DRILL-BREAKERRRRRR!**" leaving behind a flaming tail of chakra the attack collided with the **Gatsuga** dispelling it and launching both boy and dog out of the Tower and leaving an hole in the wall so big that a two story building could easily pass through it and making the outside forest visible from the inside.

Luis stood in front of the hole, fist still raised and now wearing a pair of orange-coloured triangular shades he took God knows where, before yelling again.

"MINE IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" he said making a blinding light surge from his body.

"AMAZING! IT'S SO YOUTHFUL!" Yelled Gai with eyes the size of dinner plates

"GAI-SENSEI! IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME! I'M UNWORTHY OF SUCH MAGNIFICENCE!" yelled a crying Rock Lee

"I told you it was a bad Idea making him watch that Anime" said Bayonetta covering her eyes

"It sounded like a good plan back there!" said Luka doing the same

As the light kept shining several men had seizure attacks while women were convulsing heavily due to the sheer manliness the boy was irradiating.

Several days later some civilian women will find themselves pregnant with twins without understanding how that had happened, Tsunade will determine it was a general case of _Awesomeness poisoning_.

As the light stopped a now normally clothed Luis casually walked back on his place on the balcony, smirking at the banner the Inuzuka clan was waving showing the text _"We want white-haired puppies!"_ with a chibi-Luis under it.

"You are a little show-off, Luis-kun" said Haku, somehow _Tanned_ by the light the boy summoned

"What can I say? I am a showman" he answered

(I know I exaggerated too much, but when I had this idea it sounded so damn funny, and then again, in the show Simon destroyed an army just by _being there_, so I did nothing in comparison ^ ^)

**Tenten vs Sabaku no Temari**

"Kick her ass Ten-chan" said Luis

"I'll win" answered Tenten jumping down the railing

"So you are his girlfriend?" asked Temari

"Of course! Why you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just so cute for him to give you few dates out of pity, now step aside and let a real woman courting him!" said Temari opening her fan

"**GRAAAAAH!**" came the bun-haired girl's war-cry as she summoned from several scrolls wave after wave of weapons

"THIS IS THE FIRST MOON!" yelled Temari using her fan to deflect the weapons away

"WHAT!?" asked the disbelieving Tenten

"Once the other two moons are out...you will lose!" said the Suna woman

"NO! Because it ends now! **Sōshōryū! ****Twin Rising Dragons!**"placing two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor she jumped up in the air, releasing smoke while also flying and spinning the scrolls created around her the shape of two dragons rising from the ground. Tenten then started a rapid summoning of weapons, Kunai, Sen-bon, Shuriken, Axes, whatever weapon could be thrown was sent flying in a powerful rain of iron.

But still the weapons seem to fail to reach the target, falling aimlessly around Temari.

"It's all you have got?" asked the Wind mistress

"AS IF!" answered Tenten controlling the discarded weapons with wires attached to her fingertips and resuming an attack

"This fight was even too long, it's time to end this farce, TAKE THIS! **Kamaitachi no Jutsu!**" Using the small arena Temari created a whirlwind lifting Tenten into the air, inside the storm the weapon-user became victim of blades of wind that started shredding her alive with the _aid _of the thrown weapons that littered the place, Temari then released the jutsu, letting Tenten to fall towards the ground.

The smirking Temari decided to add insult to injury by holding her fan to the side so to have Tenten crushing on the iron weapon, what she didn't expect was the bruised girl landing on it on her hands and spinning on herself kicking the Suna kunoichi squarely on her jaw.

"Gack!" Temari was launched back losing her fan due to the surprise factor, in an instant Tenten had grabbed two kunai before pointing them on the girl's neck

"Forfeit or you are dead!" said Tenten

"Why should I?" asked Temari

In a flick of Tenten's hand, every weapon she had launched came flying up before falling, pinning down the kunoichi by completely surrounding her body.

"That's why" answered Tenten smiling

"Proctor I forfeit!" finally said Temari

"Winner of the second match: Tenten!" yelled Hiruzen (My story people ^ ^ that's how the fight should have been!)

" I-I win!" she finally said before collapsing, Luis arms encircling her and holding her bridal style

"I'll take her to the infirmary, call me when this parts ends" he asked to the others

"I'll call you Luis-sama" said Kimimaro watching his master leave the room

The rest of the matches went rapidly as Sasuke fought against a masked ninja called Yoroi that had the ability to absorb chakra upon physical contact, the Uchiha managed to win his fight by using few techniques he had copied from Lee during their fight before the written exam.

Ino had to fight Haku, the ice user won in what were measured as few seconds using a version of _Odette_ that Rodin created just for her, channelling chakra in those so to create ice out of the air humidity.

Kimimaro had to fight Sakura...the fight ended when the girl tripped on her own feet, crushing her head on the floor and fainting.

"...Did I win?" he asked

"I-I think so" said Hiruzen

**Meanwhile – Tower's infirmary-**

"You were amazing, Ten-chan" Luis said sweetly caressing her cheek

"Re-really?" she asked leaning on his touch just like a cat will do.

"For an instant I thought you were about to lose, but I know that you are way too tough to let something like that to stop you"

"That bitch believed that she could take you away from me...poor idiot hehehe" laughed the girl

"So you are still my girlfriend?" Luis asked playfully

"You will never get rid of me _Luis-kun_" she said smirking at her man's new name

"Then you better don't even try to leave me" he said kissing her

The girl used the last bit of her strength to lift her hand, grabbing the boy's hair to deepen the kiss, moaning in bliss.

"Just you wait until they let me out and I'll show you that you are not the only one with good stamina" said Tenten before falling asleep.

"Dirty girl" Luis said letting the medics taking care of her

**Tower's Arena – last fight**

"Winner of the tenth fight: Shino Aburame!" yelled Hiruzen ending the match

"Please reach the centre of the arena to know with who you will fight in the finals" said Minato

A screen came out of the wall, on it the names of the contestant started flashing randomly before stopping and showing a list of fights.

1- Luis Umbra Vs Minako Namikaze

2- Tenten Vs Sabako no Kankorou

3- Shino Aburame Vs Shikamaru Nara

4- Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sabaku no Gaara

5- Haku Vs Kin Tsuchi

6- Kimimaro Kaguya Vs winner of fight 1

"Very well, you all have a month of time before the finals to train and create few strategies to use during the fights, and remember, during the finals other Kages as well as Daimyos and eminent political figures will be watching, be sure to fight well for the honour of your village!" said Minato signalling the contestants to leave.

**The same day – _Naraka Club_ pub- **

The new local of Konoha was an unexpected success, once Rodin took care of the management from the old owner and changed the name the affairs went drastically better.

The local was pretty big, the table were crafted to have demons holding the circular top on their shoulders while showing a toothy grin, on the walls were drawings of the several angels of Laguna while on the ceiling stood the representation of the Trinity of Realities.

On the far side could be seen the ample counter where Luka ( after a long, hard training from Rodin) was mixing drinks smiling at this or that Kunoichi that entered the local, Joy was using her speed to rapidly deliver colourful glasses of several form and size to the tables of the crowded pub, her smile catching the heart of several men that only came there to see her.

"Luka-Niisan, Joy-neesan! WE DID IT! We are in the finals!" yelled Luis upon entering.

A pair of feminine arms nearly crushed him as Joy fiercely hugged him

"_Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!_" she said happily in her angelic language that sounded like a melodious bell in everyone's ears

"Wanna drink something you three? It's on the house" said Rodin coming out from the back

"Why not? But where are Kaasan and Bayonetta?" asked Luis

"Your mother and the other one are looking for a bigger house, that rat-hole they gave us is too small, Enzo sent here the money that frog lover used to buy information about us, those and few money I had saved and collected from few assholes that owed me some should be enough for a nice place" said the man

"Here we are! We finally found a place to call our own" chirped Bayonetta

"We could have been back earlier if you didn't made a scene when he told us the price" said Jeanne

"I just kicked him in the nuts, I don't see where is the problem here" answered the Left Eye

"Talking about the finals, we'll need to put your training on a higher level, I don't wanna be forced to go down there and drag ya out to try again!" said Rodin

"Hai sensei!" the boy said jokingly making his team-mates chuckle

"We'll see if you three will still be laughing at the end of the month" said Bayonetta with a sinister smirk.

For the whole month painful screams of pain could be heard among the village as poor Team Durga was sent to the Forest of Death for training, more than once Minato had to interfere whenever the whole thing started degenerating in sheer brutality against human rights.

**Konoha – new house of Clan Umbra- a week before the finals**

A bruised and tired Luis was sitting on the couch waiting for the Fox to heal him, luckily even if just a soul it retained a small amount of regeneration over the boy or the whole preparation could have killed him.

The house itself was more like a little complex formed by four separated apartments, the old owner sold it for a relatively small price due to it being near the Uchiha clan estate, mass-murdering tends to do that to the prices.

A knocking to the door called Luis out of his reverie.

"Can I come in?" asked a female voice

"Ten-chan? SURE! Sure come in!" he said letting the girl enter

"I wished to see you..did I choose a wrong moment?" she asked

"No-no! I'll like some company" answered the boy

"Do you know why Neji nor Hinata were in the finals?" asked Luis

"Neji told me, they were against each other during the preliminaries, he was hard pressed because he didn't wanted to hurt her, in the end Hinata used the cage bird seal to have him lose concentration and deliver the finishing blow, by now the Hokage and the council are talking about disqualifying Hinata since she used the seal, if they decide it was a regular win she will fight against Kimimaro in the finals" answered Tenten

"That girl, she was such a gentle kid, but in the end being the heiress changed her, if Neji really want to be free from the seal he has to hope from the Elders to chose Hanabi instead of Hinata as heiress"

"Luis..." she said sultrily opening her blouse

"T-Ten-chan! What are you doing!" stammered the boy

"I'm stating my claim on you sweetie" purred Tenten while pushing him on the couch

"WE...We are too young!" tried reasoning Luis

"For all my life I lived surrounded by weapons in my father shop, I had the costumers telling me stories about wars and invasions...my very same father told me about the whole _kill or getting killed_ speech when I asked him to enter the academy...if those are the Cons of being considered an adult at my age, then I want the Pros too" she finished kissing him

"I-I can't do this to you" he said

"Then I'll be the one to do this..you just let me took care of everything" she finalized with her bra falling to the floor.

He had to give in at this point, she was his senior after all.

**Apartment near Team Durga's – Living room (may contain strong lenguage)**

Since few things were still getting adjusted on the pub, the group took the time for a little pause for lunch, and were now getting ready to leave.

"Do you think they are ready for the finals?" asked Luka

"They survived those two, by now anything will kill them" answered Rodin pointing at the two witches.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a woman" answered Bayonetta.

A banging noise from the wall killed their little discussion.

"What's that?" asked Jeanne

"It came from the boys apartment" answered Luka

"_OH YES! DEEPER! TRUST DEEPER!_" yelled the girl voice

"It sounded like that Tenten girl" pointed out Bayonetta

"_STRONGER! STRONGER! AAAH!_" Moaned aloud the voice

"I'm sure it is something completely unrelated to sex, maybe they are training" said Luka

"_YES! YES! IT'S SOOO GOOOOD, WE ARE DEFINITELY HAVING SEX! OOOH! IT'S...IT'S NOT SOMETHING UNRELATED! BUT REALLY DIRTY, SMOKING HOT SEX!"_ yelled the girl

"Maybe she is faking and Luis is not even there" Luka said again

"_OH KAMI! IT'S SO GOOOOOOD THAT I'M NOT EVEN FAKING! AAAANH! LUIS...LUIS UMBRA...THE HEIR OF THE UMBRA CLAN IS HERE AND HE IS POUNDING ME LIKE A DRUM! AAAAAH!_" she moaned

"For what we know about this place..._sex_ can be a word with a totally different meaning" Luka said in a whisper

"_OOOOH! I LOVE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! I MEAN...I LOVE HAVING YOUR PENIS GOING IN AND OUT OF MY VAGINA IN A RAPID TEMPO WITH STRONG AND SAVAGE TRUSTS, IT IS AMAZING...AAAAH!_"

"...At least I know that by now I'm still bigger than him" said Rodin

"_OH KAMI! YOU ARE SO ANATOMICALLY DISPROPORTIONATE! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!_" yelled Tenten

"Eh?" said Luka

"_YOU ARE ALREADY BIGGER THAN LUKA AND RODIN PUT TOGETHER! AND YOU STILL HAVE TO HIT PUBERTY!_"

"Jealous?" asked Bayonetta seeing both men crouched in a corner with a blueish aura of depression around them.

The noise of a door kicked open alerted them.

"_SHUT UP YOU TWO! YOUR FUCKING YELLING CAN BE HEARD FROM ALL OVER THE VILLAGE!_" yelled another voice

"That should be that Anko woman" said Jeanne

"At least they will stop now" said Luka.

Unfortunately the banging resumed stronger than before

"_INCREDIBLE...YOU ARE BIGGER THAN LUKA AND RODIN!"_ yelled Anko between her moans

"OH! COME ON!" yelled the two men before returning to their corner.

"_I HAVE..I HAVE TO RELEASE THE LUST I COLLECTED...I'M SORRY"_ came the voice of Luis

"What was again the result of the release of the seal?" asked Luka

**Outside the house – Konoha main plaza**

The participants were enjoying the weather in a bar as the tables were full of people chatting and betting on the fights that will happen in the finals.

"so, who do you think will win?" asked Sakura, sporting a black eye she earned during her _fight _

"I don't know, Luis will fight Minako, that pretty boy will have his ass handled to him, Minako is considered a prodigy for a reason" answered Ino.

"Those losers have no hope as I will be the winner, it's written in my genes as Uchiha!" said Sasuke proudly

"I don't care, even if he won our fight I will still challenge him after the finals and show to everyone that I AM AN ALPHA!" yelled Kiba.

In that moment every noise died, as a lust-filled scream rocketed the village.

"OH KAMI! SLOWER LUIS-KUN PLEASE...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNH THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE SPOT! KEEP HITTING THERE PLEAAAAAASEEE OOOOOH!" yelled the female voice

"Wasn't that...Tenten?" asked disbelieving Sakura

"Is she and that boy...?" asked Sasuke

"I-I'M COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"yelled again Tenten as her lover released all at once the Lust he had collected.

The resulting climax was literally _Explosive_.

During her not-so-modest orgasm, the earth started trembling lifting pillars of rock, cracking the floor as well as shocking several houses whose windows exploded in a shower of glass, numerous animals were seen running away from the forest while several cracks appeared on the Hokage monument too.

On a side note the four faces seemed to shift in a disbelieving expression.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHNNNN!" ended the scream as the earth stopped shaking.

"Have they finished?" asked fearfully Kiba from under the table

"That... was an hell of an orgasm" said Sakura shaking few glass shards from her hair

"...do you think Tenten will mind sharing him few times?" asked Ino

"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking that too!" she said to the crowd looking at her with several girls, as well as women that were nodding with a severe blushing on their faces.

"I don't blame them...heck I will go too if I ever swing that way" admitted Shikamaru.

**Konoha – street outside the Umbra clan house **

"You never had me screaming like that, Kimimaro" Haku said pouting

"I'm not our master, Haku" answered the boy

"I really like you Master, but with all due respect...Fuck you" he was thinking at the moment

**Kage tower – Kumo**

"...Wow, just...wow" said A having heard the scream from Konoha, the very same scream from the village caused his office and the windows to rattle slightly, making him snap the pencil he had in his hand.

The strong earthquake following the scream had Omoi's lollipop to fall from his mouth, his eyes bulged out towards the windows.

" Holy-Fucking-Shit" said Killer bee, with eight tails seconding that

"**Kitten! Ask for a mission in Konoha ASAP! We need to find that guy!**" asked the two tailed cat at her host.

"Right away! …..Even if I'm a little scared" thought Nii Yugito blinking rapidly as the cat kept screaming at her to find this man

"I like that gaki" she finally said.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KONOHA WHERE THAT PERVERT LIVES!" answered A

"Damn" she muttered.

**Umbra apartment**

The battled living room was still occupied by a cloud of dust, being so near the epicenter had left the whole room a little _damaged_

"NOW I remember...that thing need a little adjustment, because right now is by all rights a weapon" said a dust covered Luka

"Yeah, definitely...Joy where are you going?" asked Jeanne seeing the fallen angel try and sneak away

"_Me?...I...I forgot something inside Luis apartment! Yeah! I forgot something!_" Joy said rapidly

"Ooh no little lady! You can't go there" said Bayonetta pinning her down

"_Just five minutes! A quicky..I swear It won't take long!_" the angel pleaded trying squirming away

"No-no my precious! You are MINE" said Jeanne in a grin.

While all this ruckus was happily taking place, from the shadows a man from Suna started plotting against the Leaf village.

"Orochimaru may be dead or simply disappeared, I don't care, The invasion will still happen, the only difference is that I will gain TWO villages instead of one, and then with the resulting combined forces the rest of the villages will fall hahahaha!"

**The end! ^^ I did a little Homage to Teggen toppa guren lagann, where sheer hot-bloodiness and awesomeness can make you do anything! (for real, it gets ridiculous at some moments) the fight against Kiba was in fact a shout out to that, as well as at the Immodest orgasm to the ones usually seen( and heard ^^) in a lot of "adult videos".**

**I did this because I wish to test where the line that separate fanfiction from Crackfiction really is, prepare yourself because I will experiments a lot.**

**A little spoiler of the next chapter:**

**Rodin used Orochimaru to create a new weapon for Naruto(Luis) it's a white and gold version of Bayonetta whip Kulshedra, the only difference is that it can summon the tip of Kusanagi out of it's mouth too.**

**And a little request from me:**

**The LAST weapon Naruto will obtain in the finals will be yours to choose, it has to be foot-only and original( it can be a re-elaboration of the game weapon too is you want) let me know in the reviews^^**

**If not I will give him a pair of fire-using rollerblade with halos as wheels ( a fire version of Odette in short)**

**As always review and follow/favorite if you like.**

**Bye Bye! ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The totally amazing me is proud to give you the third chapter of this awesome, incredible fanfiction that everyone loves! (Tell me If I say too much ^^) Here we'll have the finals and the invasion, as well as the beginning of Luis attack towards Minato, let's hope our hero is lucky enough to succeed!**

**LET'S ROCK!**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: (just because They force me to say it over and over) I don't own Naruto or Bayonetta or whatever I will use and I already used. **

**-Remember: Luis Umbra (Naruto)**

**Chapter 3: Whips, Leather and Wooden ponies...Wait! That sounded sooo wrong**

Konoha may be home of hypocritical bastards with an ass-hole as a Leader, but they certainly have the Most bad-ass arena you will ever find in the whole elemental nations.

They even convert that for a Ice-skating during winter, young couples loved that particularly.

But now the place was crowded thanks to the finals of the chunnin exam with Daimyos, rich-men and all those people usually drenched in money present to see the next generations of shinobi and kunoichi, useful to choose with which village have affairs.

"Welcome to you all! I'm Genma and I'll be your proctor for the Finals!" the new proctor said to the audience, earning an enthusiastic chorus of screams.

"Will Luis Umbra and Minako Namikaze come here?" Genma asked

"Yo pretty lady! Ready to fight?" asked Luis

"I am, and you..are you ready to lose?" asked Minako

"Don't say that, we didn't even started, you can't be sure you'll win" answered the boy

"Hajime!" yelled Genma

"I'll make you scream!" said Minako attacking

"Tenten already did that, nothing new" said Luis while casually dodging the girl's attacks

"ALL THE VILLAGE KNOWS THAT YOU PERVERT! NO-ONE MANAGED TO SLEEP THAT NIGHT!" yelled Minako

"You are just jealous because it wasn't you in Tenten's place" simply said Luis

"T-T-That's n-not true!" stammered Minako, her face redder than her hair

"I bet you even touched yourself while hearing her" whispered Luis at her ear

"S-STOP IT!" the even redder girl yelled unsheathing her sword with shacking hands.

"I know you did...I can read it in your eyes" said Luis

"SHUT UP!" Minako yelled attacking him, but with her rage and embarrassment clouding her actions the result was pretty sloppy.

**From the seats**

"Your daughter seems confused Minato-san" said A the Raikage.

Yugito had finally forced him to take her to Konoha and he was up until now glaring at the girl ogling the boy down in the arena

"That's strange, she usually keeps her emotions in check, something must be worrying her" said Minato

"Well...if I was fighting someone able to make a woman scream like that...I would have been distracted too" said Mei Terumi, from Mist the screams were clear enough to understand the boy's name.

She was a woman other than a Kage...she has her _Needs _too, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she had few _Dreams_ about the boy that night.

"That girl is pretty flustered" said Bayonetta

"_Luis-kun is verbally harassing her about last night and the event of a week ago_" said Joy using her power to hear what the boy was saying

"Typical of the boys to boast about their achievement" said Jeanne glaring at Luka

"What?" asked Luka seeing as the others as well were now glaring at him, he was silently counting bills after bills of Ryous in his hands

"Where do you take all that money?" asked Rodin

"_Someone_, I won't say who, may have sold few photos and memorabilia of a shirt-less Luis during his training, apparently chicks love the toned muscles glistening in sweat of a bishounen looking boy" said Luka while keeping counting

"Greedy bastard" said Rodin

**In the arena**

"It's time for me to take out my Long, Thick and Powerful..."started Luis

Several women were on the edge of their seats, drooling with a camera in their hands

"...Weapon" finished the boy

"..." silence fell in the stands

"...I thought he was talking of his penis" said a non-identified female voice

"Behold! _Orochi_!" said Luis showing a white whip with a golden handle, the tip of the whip was shaped like the head of a snake with purple markings around its eyes

**In the Kage section**

"That snake seems familiar" said one of the masked guard around the Kazekage

"The Cursed Seal is reacting to him, what's the meaning of this?" were the thoughts of the Sound Four under their disguise

**Arena**

The most shocking sight however was what Luis clothes morphed into, gone was the jumpsuit in favour of a pair of black, skin-tight leather pants, a mesh shirt short enough to leave out his belly, black leather gloves with black shoes, a black leather mask over his eyes completed the outfit

"**Umbra Elegance: Dominator**" he said sultrily

"W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" yelled the ever redder Minako

"Just the right dress for the right occasion..." Luis said turning and giving his back to her,

"Your ass is mine" he said looking at her from his shoulder and cracking the whip

"**KYYYYYAAAAH! LUIS! LUIS! LUIS! LUIS! LUIS! LUIS! LUIS!**" from the audience women started screaming in ecstasy, hugging tightly their _Luis_ plush-doll ( one of them even had the _Collectors edition: _Doll in scale 1:1 with over 1000 recorded phrases and "Anatomically Correct", 1250 Ryou only for pre-order, ask Luka) and taking pictures.

"Will you please fight seriously?" asked Genma as Luis was basking in a veritable rain of panties as the female part of the audience was going crazy and having orgasms at his sheer presence.

Every man was instead silently cursing his existence, since the first time with Tenten the women of the village started making comparisons between their husbands/boyfriends and Luis, pretending from them the same performances of the boy. No-one managed that of course, making their Hate even stronger.

"Sorry, I just love my fans" answered Luis laughing and winking at the audience earning louder screams and even more panties and telephone numbers from the women.

"DIIEEEE!" yelled Minako attacking him

"OOOLE!" said the boy touching the girl's head and directing her on the ground

"Enough! I won't stand this! I won't be defeated by a low class warrior such as you! **Kunai kage bushin no jutsu!**" yelled Minako launching a kunai and making it multiply into hundreds of copies.

The only difference was they all were tri-pronged kunais

"Will she use?..." asked A

"She is still training in the **Hiraishin**_**...**_but for this, her current level will be more than enough" said Minato proudly

"**Hiraishin no jutsu!**" said Minako disappearing in a red flash of light, jumping from one Kunai to another

"Run! Run! I love when my prey run!" said Luis smirking

"This is the end! **RASENGAN!**" appearing behind the boy Minako trusted the spiralling sphere of chakra forward...hitting the floor as the boy seemingly disappeared

"What? How did I miss?" asked the disbelieving girl, the action took only an instant, no human could have dodged that!

"A cute technique I have to say...but still, you are too slow for one of us Umbra members" said Luis smirking

"What? WHY?" asked Minako

"Because we are the possessors of the ancient technique known as **Witch Time...**in other words, time is our bitch" said Luis now near Minako, the boy's arm around the girl's neck, kissing her cheek before disappearing again.

"No way! **Hiraishin no jutsu!**" Minako said as the girl and Luis disappeared again

The scene helped making clear one thing: Minako was outclassed, every time she appeared from a kunai, Luis was already there, his back against hers while smirking with his arms crossed, the whole thing repeated few times before the girl stopped to jump away from the boy.

"I-Impossible" muttered Minato, shocked by the speed of the boy

"**Witch Time**...does this means he can stop the time? It's the only way for him to counter that technique" said A making the other Kages looking at the boy in awe

"I'll have his clan join my village, no matter what" was the general thought of the other Kages

(If you all remember, it was a scene Dragonball sometime used to show two warrior's speed)

"Did you wish to forfeit little one? No-one will be mad at you, at least you tried" taunted Luis

"**RRAAAAAH!**" summoning a Rasengan in each hand she sprinted in a mad dash, hitting the boy squarely in the chest and launching him away.

"STAY DOWN YOU INSOLENT BRAT! I'M MINAKO NAMIKAZE AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" yelled the girl forming a **Rasengan** bigger than her whole body and running towards him

"**Oodama Rasengan!**" yelled the girl running towards him

"You are a bad girl...and bad girls needs to be punished!" said Luis cracking his whip

The whip seemed to became longer, hitting the floor under the girl's feet and making it explode, launching her back

"WHHAAA!" she yelled hitting the ground, her attack fading away

"Bad girl...you shouldn't make your Master angry" Luis said hitting her with the whip

"I-AAH! I have no-AHH! Master!" the girl said trying to use her sword to defend herself from the onslaught

"No Master? Then I shall _train_ you" Luis said in a sensual manner, again with women fainting from blood-lost

"**YULCI! ( bring Forth!)**" Chanted Luis with his hands in the hair, from a portal on the arena's floor a dark construct rose.

It was a somehow _Infernal_ version of the erotic device known as "Wooden Pony" with the difference that this one was made of metal, black in colour and had a jagged back with a devilish grin on his face. (Joy torture attack)

"COME MY LITTLE PET! LET'S PLAY!" said Luis from the Pony's head while twirling a rose whip, an ominous smoke coming out from the horse nostrils

"NO! S-Stay away from me!" yelled the girl trying to run away before the boy caught her and slamming her on the horse.

The whip was around her breasts and body in a bondage fashion, tying her arms behind her back so to impede the use of jutsus, her legs open and tied firmly.

"NOW SING FOR MEEEE!" Luis said tugging the whip while pushing the girl on the spikes

Everyone was expecting the girl to scream in pain, but what they earned were her moans of pleasure.

"Nooooo! I can't do this! They...they are watching!...I can't moan...I CAN'T MOAN!...it doesn't feel good...it doesn't feel good!" the girl was chanting in her head while squirming and biting her lips.

"Come on! You can scream if you like it! It's natural to show your pleasure" said Luis tugging the whip with more strength making her scream louder in bliss.

"He...he's humiliating me!...all the village is watching while I moan like a cheap whore!...I'm the strongest...I'm the beeEEEEEEST!" the poor girls mind kept being assaulted by pleasure

"I think we can stop now, you can't fight anymore" said Luis smirking

"NOOO! Please! I'm so close!" yelled Minako, position be damned, she wanted to come!

"THEN SCREAM FOR YOUR MASTER!" yelled Luis slamming the girl on the spikes with a strong kick to her back

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHN!" screamed Minako with her body shacking wildly under the mind shattering climax before collapsing from the structure as it disappeared.

"Winner of the match: Luis Umbra!" said the masked ANBU.

During the last minutes of the fight Genma has excused himself saying he wasn't feeling good.

The truth? He was in the bathroom desperately trying to make his erection to calm down by furiously jerking off.

"WHY!...IT!...WON'T!...GO!...DOWN!...DAMMIT!" he yelled between thrusts.

"Will Sabaku no Kankurou and Tenten come down?" asked the ANBU

"Proctor I forfeit!" said Kankurou

"Winner by forfeit: Tenten!" yelled the ANBU

"Will please..."

**Kage seats**

"Well Minato...It seems that your daughter got...DOMINATED...hahahaha!" joked A

"I..I can't understand...how? How's that possible?" said Minato watching as his daughter in the stands was looking down ashamed.

"You shouldn't feeling guilty Minato, it only showed us that our Shinobi need to be trained to resist that kind of assault too" said Onoki ( Onoki and Minato came over their truce after the war, but still they hardly acknowledged the other talent in anything)

"I like that boy, he uses techniques never seen and very peculiar weapons" said Mei

"During the preliminaries he used a pair gloves that summon explosives cards, he is even able to use his hair to create powerful attacks...we are still repairing the tower from the damages of his fight" said the Yondaime

"Indeed he is interesting, as always Konoha is the home of powerful ninjas" said the Kazekage, after the invasion that boy will be HIS ninja, he was sure of it.

**Competitors Seats**

A flustered Minako was trying to understand what happened to her during that fight.

And at the pleasure she felt during her demise mostly.

"I...I liked it! I liked being dominated...Why? Why that lowly...why I want more?..." she was mentally asking herself while watching Shikamaru trying to dodge Shino's insects.

"Do you mind sharing?" Luis asked Tenten

"Why do you ask?" said Tenten, still sour that the painted boy had forfeit

"Because I think she liked it, and knowing how she act normally, she may try something to separate us...and I don't want to be forced to hurt her, no matter how much I hated her back there" answered Luis

"If I have to say...I don't like the idea of you with another woman...and isn't she your sister?"

"No more, once I accepted this powers The Shinigami transformed me in Jeanne's son"

"...I don't like this..really, I'll more gladly prefer to make her disappear and faking it as a case of KIA...but she may be a thorn in the ass if we don't do this...okay, I'll share you with her, but tonight we are gonna Dominate her together, I'll be her mistress so she will know her place" finally said Tenten.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her" said Luis

**With Minako**

Hugging Minako from behind Luis started whispering in her ear

"Hello, How's my little pet doing?" he asked

"Let me go" Minako said freeing herself

"You didn't liked it?"

"You-You humiliated me in front of everyone...you made me c-c-c..." she stuttered getting red

"I made you cum? Is that what you are trying to say?" she nodded

"You are so cute now, I know that giving you that scroll was the right thing to do" Luis said playfully

"T-thank you by the way" answered Minako

"If you want...Tenten has not problems sharing me...Think about it, my little pet" he said going back to the bun-haired girl

"S-sharing?...I won't fall so down to share a man...but...that feeling of dominance...the whip..."she kept thinking about it so much to not notice the white feathers that started falling on the arena.

"MINAKO-CHAN! Snap out of it!" came the voice of Kushina as she killed a Sound shinobi ready to kill her daughter

"S-Sorry mom!" answered Minako starting fighting enemy forces.

**The arena**

The fight between Sasuke and Gaara was interrupted as the invasion begun with the Suna siblings taking away an half transformed Gaara

"You won't get away!" said Sasuke starting pursuing the Suna Jinchuriki

"LUIS! Take this and follow that idiot! If that guy has a demon inside as Kurama said then he most be stopped" said Rodin launching a pair of roller-blade to the boy.

They were blood-red in colour with golder halo-like wheels, a nine-tailed fox adorning them with each tail of the fox being on fire, the wheels were emitting a feeble light as well as feeling hot to the touch.

"You made them like the _Flame Regalia_?" asked Luis

"Why not? That show is awesome...and who better than you to use a Nine-tailed fox-themed weapon?" smirked Rodin while repeatedly slapping a Suna shinobi into oblivion

"NOW GO! We'll took care of this!" yelled Jeanne using her _Angel Slayer_ to cut enemies to ribbons and blowing them up with _Col. Slade_ bazookas on her legs.

"Up for a bet? I bet I'll kill more people than you!" said Bayonetta morphing her _Rodin_ bracelets into a devilish chainsaw to shred few Sound Ninjas in front of her.

"_I'll win!_" said Joy using her guns transformed into whips destroying her enemies

"You motha'Fuckers! I'll show you all!" yelled Jeanne charging the invading army.

The bet was on apparently.

**Konoha – Main Street -**

"Haku! Kimimaro! Come with me! We have a Huge-ass Tanuki and an Emo with an over-sized ego to catch!" Luis called out his friends

"I'm coming Master!" yelled Kimimaro while turning on himself, several spikes of bones out of his back, shredding Suna and Sound ninjas on his way.

"Right away! **Hyoton: ****Reitō jigoku****!**" (Ice release: Frozen Hell!) said Haku stomping down with her ice-skate, summoning a ring of ice spikes impaling whoever was near her.

"Good! Now that you two had your fun we have a work to do!" said Luis guiding the trio in the near forest.

**Konoha - Forest**

"So that Gaara is the vessel of a demon just like you?" asked Haku

"Kurama said is the holder of the one-tailed Tanuki apparently" said Luis

"His homicidal behaviour may be caused by insomnia, did you saw his eyes" said Kimimaro

"Maybe we can ask Mom and Bayonetta to help him" said Luis

"You three, stop right there!" ordered a four-armed boy

"Who are you?" asked Kimimaro positioning himself in front of Luis

"We are the Sound Four, we used to be the personal guards of Orochimaru-sama, but now our cursed seals are reacting to that boy, why?" asked a boy with two heads pointing at Luis

"Yeah...Fatso here keeps asking that too, it's fucking annoying" said the only woman of the four

"Tayuya! you shouldn't use such a foul language...and I'M NOT FAT!" yelled the _big boned_ guy

"So, what do you want from Master Luis?" asked Haku

"We want to know why our seals are reacting to him!" said Kidomaru

"It may be because of this" said Luis showing them the whip _Orochi_

"So now we have to obey you? Really?" asked Tayuya

"Since in theory I can control Orochimaru's soul maybe I can..." said Luis cracking the whip and sending a momentary jab of pain to them.

"OUCH!, YOU FUCKER!" yelled Tayuya

"Sorry...You know what...If you want you can join our clan and start a new life, what do you think?" said Luis

"Are you sure?" asked the four armed boy

"I don't think Orochimaru was such a good leader since here he was such a psycho, but I'm serious" answered Luis

"You are not fucking with us, right? You won't use me as a shitty sex-slave?" asked Tayuya

"OH Kami no! I have a girlfriend and even then, I'm not that kind of guy" said Luis

"I'm okay with that" said the Boy with two heads jumping near Luis

"Sakon! Ukon! What the fuck!" yelled the red haired girl

"You can return to Sound if ya want..." said one head

"But I'm staying here" finished the other

"I'm in...my name is Jirobo...Boss" said the big guy bowing

"We are Sakon and Ukon"

"And I am Kidomaru" said the four-armed boy

"Fuck!...Okay I'm in too...My name is Tayuya" said the red head

"Well then, welcome into the Umbra clan...I guess" said Haku

"Umbra Four...sounds cool to me" said Kidomaru

"Okay, now that we have an agreement let's go, we lose too much time!" said Luis sprinting in the forest

"ROGER!" yelled the others following him.

**Konoha – Forest – Gaara's Location**

Temari and Kankorou were leading wounded against a tree as Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were trying to defend themselves from a blood-lusted Gaara with half of his face and both arms transformed into a demonic representation of the Biju Shukaku's body parts.

"**Gives us blood! We need to prove our existence!**" the Suna boy said in a demonic voice jumping from a branch to another trying to crush an exhausted Kiba

"Shika! I can't fight anymore! Please tell me you have a plan!" said the boy holding an unconscious Akamaru in his arms while dodging another swing from Gaara's clawed hands.

"The situation is dire, my insects can't absorb his chakra, it's too dense by now" said Shino, panting heavily and bleeding after his fight with the puppet user

"I'M THINKING OKAY?! The fact that he was a Jinchuriki should have been obvious with his level of chakra, we need Minako and the Fox! Even if I hate to admit that, Gaara is out of our league by now" said Shikamaru holding his side, the fight with Temari had almost drained him and he was near chakra exhaustion, he was ready to ask Minako's help even if he personally didn't like her for her attitude.

"**MOTHER WANTS BLOOD!**" Gaara yelled again this time attacking the Uchiha

"**Chidori**!" Sasuke yelled trusting the lighting covered hand in Gaara's arm

"**GRAAAH!**" the Suna boy growled punching Sasuke against a tree and making the boy fall unconscious

"**YOU ALL WILL DIE AND FEED MOTHER!**" came the battle cry as the demonic boy charged Shikamaru, as he was near the Nara heir an Ogre wearing a dark green full-body suit with its hair covering its entire head and face tackled Gaara, using Its giant studded metal club to launch the Suna jinchuuriki far away.

"TAYUYA! PROTECT THE WOUNDED NO MATTER WHAT! Sakon, Ukon! take the girl with the fan, Kidomaru! The puppet user must be immobilized, Jirobo! You, Haku and Kimimaro will help them, you all have to stay out of harm's way, I'll take care of Gaara!" ordered Luis

"HAI MASTER!" yelled the other Umbra members with Tayuya summoning other two Ogres and positioning them in a triangular formation with both the Konoha group and the two Suna siblings in the centre.

"**YOU! YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE!**" yelled Gaara

"I will prove to you that being the container of a tailed beast does not make you a demon!" said Luis, the fire from his skates burning like a raging Inferno and leaving a flaring trail as he sprinted towards Gaara

"**GRAAAH!**" yelled Gaara trying crushing Luis

"Stay down Motherfucker!" yelled Luis kicking away the clawed hand with the heat of the skates turning the sand into glass

"**BUAAAAGH!**" came the scream of pain as the glass shattered leaving and heavily burned arm standing parallel to the boy's body

"What's wrong? Too hot for ya?" taunted Luis trusting his left leg forward mimicking a kick ( Regalia's taunt)

"**MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!**" yelled Gaara summoning a sea of sand and creating and huge Body shaped like a tanuki

"HE'S LETTING THE DEMON'S OUT! TAKE EVERYONE AWAY!" ordered Luis at the others

"ROGER!" came the Umbra group answer

"**Playing Possum!**" said Gaara, the eyes of the sand-made Shukaku flaring to life

"**I'M FREE FINALLY!**" roared the demon

"What a cute living sand castle we have here" Luis said playfully

"**You dare mocking me? DIE!**" Shaukaku said crushing the Umbra heir under his feet

"Everyone jump me here...I feel like a Fucking celebrity!" said Luis appearing on a tree branch

"**Graaaah!**" roared again Shukaku trying stomping on him.

"Well...It's time to play!" said Luis passing an hand on his hair, his usual long scarf disappearing and leaving his now longer hair moving freely in the wind (serious mode)

"**I'LL CRUSH YOU!**" yelled Shukaku trying using his fist to grab Luis, only for said boy to jump on the fist and starting skating vertically along the arm, turning it into glass in the process

"**DAMN YOU!**" roared in pain Shukaku while using the other hand to try and crush the boy

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Luis turning the whip handle making the snake skin retreat so to let the Kusanagi blade out, effectively turn _Orochi_ from a whip into a sword.

Moving in a vertical swipe, a ghostly blade came down slicing the whole arm in two (Orochi wicked wave)

"**BUAAAARGH! YOU FILTHY INSECT!**" roared Shukaku

"I'm taking offence in that" muttered Shino watching the scene with the others

"THIS IS GETTING BORING SHUKAKU! LET ME PRESENT YOU A FRIEND OF MINE, **ZNRZA: ****HEKATONCHEIR!** (the man of thunder: hekatoncheir!)" Yelled Luis in a body-builder pose, focusing the Kyuubi's soul onto his hair to give them the Demon's shape.

From six different portals came out six diabolical arms white in colour, five golden faces looking like demonic oxes on the tip of each finger grinning their fanged mouths, each hand as big as Shukaku's head.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE I START?" yelled/asked Luis

"**...please not in the face**" answered a sweating Shukaku in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"As you wish" said a smirking Luis as he left Kurama to take control of the situation

"**Now it's my turn to have some fun!**" said the demon woman in the seal sitting on the ground with a strange device on her hands that looked like a controller, the gigantic hands started pummelling Shukaku savagely as Kurama kept smashing the button with a Square on it (or an X, depending on your point of view) muttering "Gigatons bonus" from time to time.

While the six arms were beating Shukaku into a fine paste (especially focusing on the face) the other shinobi present couldn't help but look in wonder at the power Luis was manifesting, just like everyone else in Konoha since they were still pretty close to the village.

**Konoha – while poor Shukaku was being used as punching bag -**

Minato stood over the corpse of the defeated Kazekage as he and the other Kages watched the beating the young Umbra heir was delivering, they had felt the boy's chakra flaring as he summoned the arms.

"You know...my pride as parent and Kage didn't hurt anymore now that I know that my daughter lose her match against someone that can do _T__hat_ to a Biju" simply said the Yellow flash pointing at Shukaku

"No shit Minato...tell me...are you sure he is REALLY a ninja of your village?" casually asked A

"Hands down you muscle mountain! I saw him first!" yelled Mei

"Please, as if he wished to stay in your pathetic village of weaklings, Iwa would welcome him with open arms just like a member of nobility!" said Onoki

"Sorry to crush you dreams, but he is committed with a girl from MY village, not considering that he asked ME first, so he is more mine than yours!" answered Minato watching as the arms were now using Shukaku as the ball in a volley match they were playing by themselves

"We have pretty girls too, you know?" said Onoki

"My Yugito had already showed interest in him and she is the prettiest girl in Kumo!" said A

"I'm not too old, so I have the _Older woman_ vantage on those brats" said Mei striking a sexy pose

"I can always present him my daughter, two women would signify a faster growing of his almost deceased clan...and he would be easier to control" said Minato to himself

While the eminent Kages were bickering like kids, Bayonetta had summoned the huge raven Malphas, the multi-eyed bird started swallowing whole a snake summon called by the Sound ninjas.

"It looks like my son is kicking some demon's ass! I can finally be a proud mother HA!" said Jeanne from a pillar of death invaders while watching his son fighting

"_He sexually dominated a girl in front of a crowd of people coming from the whole nation and keep making his girlfriend scream so loud to raise the dead and STILL she wasn't proud of him?_" asked aloud Joy sitting on HER mountain of death Shinobi

"OH! SHUT UP JOY!" yelled Jeanne throwing a body to her

"_HOW DARE YOU!_" yelled Joy throwing a body herself.

The scene could have been funny if not for the fact that they were throwing dead bodies at each other. ( I'm sorry if someone found this a little _too much_, let me know if that's the case)

**Konoha – forest – back to the demonic beating - **

"**STOP! PLEASE STOP! YOU WON...I'LL BE GOOD JUST LET ME GOOO!**" whined Shukaku while he was being used as a jumping rope with an hand holding his head and another his tail, the other four were standing on two fingers mimicking the act of _jumping._

"COME ON! WE JUST STARTED! I KNOW SOO MANY GAMES WE CAN DO TOGETHER!" yelled Luis with a dark grin on his face.

"**YEEEEP!**" yelled the Tanuki as he reverted the transformation letting a baffled Gaara to fall down

"L-let me go!" yelled a frantic Gaara trying scrambling away from the young wizard

"I know who you are Gaara, I know you are the vessel of the one-tailed Biju Shukaku, I can help you" said Luis

"Y-You? Helping me?" asked Gaara

"Me and my clan can fix your seal, so you will finally be able to sleep" said Luis

"W-why will you help me?" asked again Gaara

"Because you are not alone, remember, no-one is really alone in this world, somewhere there are friends that will be ready to do anything in order to help you, you have your brother and sister that still loves you even after all your threats of death..and I'm here too if you want" he said smiling

"GAARA!" yelled Temari and Kankurou helping their little brother to stand up

"Temari...Kankorou...I'm...I'm sorry" finally said the boy

"Don't worry Gaara, it's all okay" said Temari

"Okay let's go, my mother will help you and then you can answer few question I'm sure the Hokage will have for you three" said Luis signalling the Umbra Four and his team to escort them to the Umbra clan house

**Konoha - Umbra clan compound -**

"This place is nice" said Tayuya watching around

"Please don't wander too much, ok Gaara please lay down here" said Luis pointing a table to Gaara

"Why don't you try fixing it by yourself?" asked Jeanne

"It may be a bad Idea, if I am wrong I can kill him or worst, freeing Shukaku" answered Luis

"I...trust you" said Gaara

"...Okay then" said Luis

"WAIT BOSS!" said Sakon

The four of them stood at the four corners of the table, encasing the two of them in a purple barrier.

"Like this if Gaara-san goes on a rampage we may be able to slow him down enough for the others to act" said Jirobo

"Thank you, my friends" said Luis, he couldn't see their faces by now, but the four of them were smiling at being considered "friends".

The seal was similar to his own, but instead of _filtering_ the Biju's chakra so to slowly add it to Gaara's chakra system it was created as an open link, making the boy access directly Shukaku, but in exchange making extremely easy for the demon to influence the boy.

"If I have to follow Minato's knowledge...here it should be like this..." muttered Luis adding few spirals here and there and _re-writing_- a portion of the containment section of the seal, finally, in a spark of inspiration, he added a personal variation to the seal.

"It should be okay now, let's try...**Fujin!**" Luis yelled the last part, hitting Gaara's stomach with his hand coated in chakra, the seal glowing blue for few seconds as the Suna boy started trashing before setting down, finally asleep.

"Okay...I can't see a psychotic Shukaku trying to murder us all...I think you did it!" said Kankorou from behind the couch

"Let's take you to the Hokage for questioning, I take Gaara" said Luis hosting the boy on his shoulders

"We'll accompany you, Boss, we'll get registered as Konoha's shinobi...and your personal guards" said Kidomaru

"You really like this _bodyguard_ thing" said Haku

"It's kinda cool, we only need a pair of sun-glasses to be even more awesome" answered Tayuya.

**Konoha – Hokage Office -**

"The seal on the Suna boy is a good one if I have to say" said Jiraya while checking on the still sleeping Gaara

"So Luis, you are interested in Seals?" asked Minato

"I like to consider myself a _Master in training_" answered Luis

"Look at this! He even managed to create a variation where the Biju's conscience is sent deep in the vessel sub-conscious, but creating a fast route for the chakra so to leave the boy's sand manipulation unchanged...he may even become better than you Minato" joked Jiraya

"It could be amazing, a new generation of seal masters is something always well accepted" said Minato, secretly seething at the boy, HE was a seal master and NO-ONE will surpass him...EVER!

"Well...since you three Team Durga not only stopped an enemy from unleash a terrible beast upon us, saving several clan heirs from certain death in the process, but you even found four people to join our village, I think that the whole clan needs a retribuition" said Minato smiling

"Don't forget the boy's family...I don't know what kind of summons they used, but I saw the glasses-wearing one summon a Raven that swallowed a three-headed snake whole, and his mother, sister and instructor had single-handedly decimated half the enemy forces...even that Luka guy saved several civilians by taking them to a safe place" said Jiraya, recalling the evening events

"You said they were civilians" said Minato glaring at the boy

"I said that I was the first one taking the ninja career, the Umbra clan is a civilian clan holder of ancient techniques used during religious celebrations, but in order to defend themselves the elders learned to use them for fighting" answered Luis

"I understand...but just because I am curious...what was that summon with the six arms?" asked the Hokage

"That's Hekatoncheir, he is a six-armed demon so strong to reduce mountains to dust...even if a little dumb, he was usually summoned during festivities dedicated to particularly strong warriors" lied Luis

"There is any possibility for us to learn summoning them?" asked Minato

"Unfortunately not, you need to be an Umbra clan member and receive the teachings since youth and even then, only one over ten scholars is choosen to take on the final ritual...and that has an HIGH mortality rate" answered Luis

"How high?" asked Jiraya

"Nine time out of ten the boy taking it dies, you have to take on a challenge from each demon and survive"

"There are others?" asked Minato

"There are eight of them, I managed to pass all of their challenges and obtaining the right to be the clan head after my aunt Bayonetta, her and my mother Jeanne can use them too" answered Luis

"Good, it's a pity that we can't use them, but we can't risk so many lives in order to achieve that power, right Minato?" said Jiraya

"Yeah...I guess you are right" answered the Yondaime, angry that such strong techniques were out of grasp, but risking Minako's life for them was out of the question.

"You can go now, I'll have few people helping you in creating a bigger compound, your clan is growing and the one you are using is already too small, I'll prepare the needed paper-work so you will be able to build new sections in your property" said Minato

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" said the Umbra heir plus Team and Guards bowing to the blond Leader

**Konoha – streets -**

"So he is the Jerk" asked Tayuya once the group left the tower

"Exactly" answered Luis

"I can't wait to see his face once he discover that his son is the one kicking more ass than him" said Kidomaru

"It will be priceless, Boss I'm sure you will manage" said Jirobo

"YOU! THE UMBRA DOBE! How dared you stealing my fight!" came the voice of Sasuke Uchiha

"You were almost killed emo-queen, be grateful that the boss saved you sorry ass, fucker!" said Tayuya with her flute at ready

"I'm an Uchiha, you dirty whore! You have to respect me!" yelled the boy

"Can we kick his ass, boss?" asked Sakon and Ukon

"I'll take care of him myself" answered Luis

"You better surrender now dobe! If you teach me that techniques you used in the finals and against that monster I _may_ spare you the Humiliation of being defeated by me" the Uchiha boy said in a smug tone.

What the duck-ass haired boy didn't took in consideration was the fact that an Umbra wizard has free control over his hair, hair that had shifted from being used as a scarf into bindings on Sasuke's four limbs to keep him in place.

"You challenged me, remember, a lot of people can testify it sooo, Kidney punch!" yelled Luis hitting Sasuke's kidney

"Buaargh!"screamed the boy

"Kidney punch!Kidney punch!Kidney punch! Little pause...Kidney punch!" continuously said Luis

"uuuugh!" groaned Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke?" asked Luis

"Yes?"

"Stop hitting yourself!" Luis said punching him in the stomach

"Stop hitting yourself!" and again

"Stop hitting yourself!" and again

"Stop hitting yourself!" a fourth time

"You are the one hitting meee..." whined the Uchiha

"My bad...I'm bored, see ya around!" finally said Luis, stripping Sasuke to his boxers and throwing him in a dumpster, closing the lid over the groaning boy and kicking the whole thing down an alley.

"Maybe you overdid a little" came Tenten's voice

"He'll be okay, few bandages and a shower and he will be back pestering the world pretending power" answered Luis

"That's also true" answered the girl

"Good job with that weakling...but you won't be so lucky with me" said another female voice

"Minako-chan! Nice to see you are okay!" happily said Luis

Suppressing a blush on her face the Namikaze heiress glared at the boy

"I want a rematch! The last one was a fluke! I'm the heiress of the Namikaze line! A clan-less idiot such as you can't defeat me!" yelled the red-head

"I do have a clan little one" answered Luis

"Umpf! A _Civilian_ clan, just like saying you have none, Tonight at training ground ten and don't you dare skipping, I'll teach you who is the best between you and me!" Minako said stomping away to train.

"So it's tonight uh?" said Tenten

"What will happen tonight?" asked Tayuya

"I'll have to brake her into a submissive girl, still my girlfriend, but without that smug attitude" answered Luis

"So you are gonna make her your bitch?" asked again Tayuya

"I like her, now that we are no more siblings I can stay with her, but after tonight she will act more humble and amorous with me and Tenten since I'll dominate her"

"You will treat her as an object or as a lover afterward?" asked Jirobo

"As a lover, I'm not a beast" answered Luis

"Then I think I can accept it...you said she liked being humiliated during the finals" said Tayuya

"She moaned loudly as he tortured her on the wooden pony" said Tenten

"Hot damn! A masochist!" said Kidomaru

"I was thinking the same" said Kimimaro, taking an elbow to the ribs from Haku

"Since you liked it so much...no safe word tonight!" she said angrily while walking away

"PLEASE! EVERYTHING BUT NOT THAT! I'm sorry, please Haku, forgive me!" tried reasoning the Kaguya boy following her.

"WHIPPEEEEED!" came the chorus of the others

"I'll be watching in case you need some help" said Tenten

"Thank you, my hime!" said Luis kissing her.

**Konoha - Later that night – Training ground 10**

**Warning strong lemon content – don't like the genre, skip this part (All thanks to my bro Soarath, the man that teached Jiraya how to be a pervert, long life to you, my friend ^^ thank you fro writing this)  
**

The night was cold, a feeble wind blowing away few leaves fell from the trees, in the centre stood Minako glaring at the coming boy, she was wearing an ANBU-stiled vest with her sword on her back.

"So you came...ready to get humiliated?" asked the girl

"I'm always ready for a good fight, what about you? Are so so anxious to have a reply with my little toy?" he asked

"Pervert!" she yelled, trying with all her might to stop her lower regions from dampening.

After the whole invasion and speech with the Umbra heir, Minako's mind kept returning to the finals where the boy had humiliated her making a spectacle of her domination, but no matter how much she denied it...she liked it.

The whole evening she spent masturbating was a proof of that as for once having a great stamina played against her.

"I'm not a submissive, masochist slut! I will prove that! After beating him I will RAPE him and make him my sex-toy! I will be in charge!" she was thinking

"This will be the REAL finals of the exam, the winner can only be the best one between the two of us! are you ready, loser?" asked Minako

"Hai!" Luis grunted in affirmation with a nod making her rush at him.

Waiting until she was close he prepared his hair for a surprise attack, stepping to the side at the last second he knelled her in the stomach before swinging in a wide arch with his foot and making his hair extend into a huge fist, hitting her in the back of the head knocking her out instantly.

"She is such a strong Kunoichi...she only needs to stop acting like this and focus" said Luis motioning Tenten to came out of her hiding spot

"So...the show may begin now that we are all present" said Tenten

"Are you sure this is the only way?" he asked

"She likes being dominated, we'll simply show her that we can give her what she wanted" answered Tenten

"So, a loving boyfriend by day and a Master by night?" said Luis

"Exactly, the whole BDSM will be for the _Alone time_ with us, she can still act all bitchy with the others if she want it" said Tenten

"At least she will have a soft spot for someone...I think" finally said the boy

"I'll be under that tree watching, when the show it's over I will show up, she need to see me as a Mistress too" she said

"Tell me the truth...you are getting horny right now" joked Luis

"Just start already before I jump you" answered the blushing girl stomping away

"Let's go...I'm sorry sis, but know this...I really love you and after tonight, we'll be together...forever" he whispered giving Minako a little kiss to the cheek, a cute little smile appearing on the girl's face.

Looking at Tenten he received a nod signifying that he could start, giving Minako some smelling salts waking her up, she blinked and sat up glaring at the boy who smirked.

"This is twice I have beat you, I am enacting the demons law...you are mine now" he said.

"Shut up! I belong to nobody, you clan-less loser" Luis chuckled and backhanded her, gripping her hair he pulled her up to her feet, she struggled lightly but once he head-butted her she stopped with a whimper.

The Umbra boy pulled her again and crushed his lips to hers, she protested but went ignored as his tongue snaked out of his mouth to dominate hers, exploring the new area slowly before pulling back and serpentining, she whimpered again and tried to push him away, but he just smiled and shoved her to the ground where she scrambled backwards a little, he shook his head slowly and sent his hair out to restrain her.

Tendrils from his head shot out and wrapped around her waist, legs and arms, holding her in place. Luis walked up to her slowly and smirked kneeling in front of her tilting his head "A clan-less loser am I? Well then, let me show you what it means to be MINE" he said smiling sweetly.

She whimpered at the look in his eyes knowing he wouldn't stop, using his hair on her he make the girl stood straight up, arms out and legs spread open before pulling out a kunai from his pouch and cutting the front of her shirt in a straight line and around both arms, pulling it off.

She tried to get free again as the cold night air was caressing her skin, she again felt heat flushing over her body, mostly centered in-between her legs, turning the whimpered groan into a strangled moan.

Luis laughed lightly leaning over so to kiss her again, a kiss she sloppily returned with lust filled eyes, making the boy grin and using the kunai he was holding to cut her pants, making them fall to the ground and pool around her ankles.

The revealing of her burnt orange panties and bra had Luis to lightly grunt in approval before chuckling and unclasping the bra, letting it fall to reveal a seal-covered breast band to him, something that made him frown before realizing that her breasts were indeed bigger than what others normally see, he ripped the bandages off roughly making her B-cup breasts bordering C's juggling a little, his grin almost splitting his face in two.

"What we have here, this naughty girl was hiding such wonderful things from the world, certainly that was your father's plan to lessen the number of suitors" Luis states with another chuckle, leaning in he captured one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it lightly, letting his tongue run around the outer rim slowly before running across the erected nub, making her gasp and moan louder, a sound he relished in.

She finally found her voice once he pulled back and said "L-Luis please stop! I don't want this please!" Luis frowned, running his finger across her jaw slowly.

"You are mine, but I promise you that you will see it my way soon, I swear" he said in a warm voice in her ear.

She moaned again and he smiled leaning in, capturing her lips in another kiss, something she seemed to enjoy due to the moan she let out as soon as they touched.

Luis hand slid down her body slowly and between her legs, rubbing her moist mound through her panties and making her squirm against his hold before falling back accepting it, a light moan escaping her lips as he continued.

He leaned in and took her nipple in his mouth, working using his teeth on it while his hand slipped inside her panties to touch her directly.

She couldn't stop from letting out a pleasure-filled moan escape her as Luis had his finger starting vibrate as he touched her now extended nub, making her gasp and tense, only for him to pull away making her whining "N-no fair! I'm almost there! touch it again please!"

Luis shook his head and kissed her again, this time with her returning it fiercely, before grinning.

"beg me!" he said

"N-no!" she scoffed

Smirking he touched her clit once more, making her tensing up

"N-no" she moaned

He smiled and kissed her neck, touching her clit a third time, she squeezed her thighs together and groaned at the loss of the sensation before looking in his eyes with a pleading expression.

"I-I don't beg anyone!"

Luis grinned, leaning forward and biting her neck softly making her yelp before kissing the same spot and nuzzling into her, his hand vibrating while touching her clit with one finger and sliding the others inside her slightly, making her gasp and giving a long drawn-out moan before tensing.

He pulled them away making tears stream down from her sky-blue eyes.

"P-please let me cum...please I'm so close" she said making him smile

"Beg me" he said

"P-please Luis, please give me what I want...I will do anything" she said whimpering

"Will you become mine?" Luis said grinning.

She blinked and frowned so he repeated it

"Will you become mine to do with as I wish? If you will, I will give you your release" he emphasized by letting his fingers brush her clit, making her gasp again and tense for a second before relaxing, she moaned again and frowned.

"...Yes...I-I'll be yours, just please give me it" she finally said

"Say _please_" Luis said grinning

"PLEASE!" she groaned

"Please?...Please what?"

"Please Luis?" she moaned, squirming around.

As he was looking at her, she widened her eyes finally knowing what he wanted.

"N-NO! I'm not calling you that!" she said shaking her head

He smiled possibly even wider and touched her clit again while putting pressure on it and rolling it between his pointer and thumb slowly before pulling away, making her gasp and groan in disappointment, but she was still holding up her defiance.

Getting an idea he held up a cross sign making a clone popping into existence, putting his fingers in his mouth tasting her juices with a smile, and grinning as her eyes widened slightly as the clone knelled in front of her, pulling her panties down.

The clone's tongue darted out shaking fast, the clone started running his vibrating tongue across her pussy's lips making them part lightly before running it up the slit from bottom to top and stopping on the clit, making her scream and try to clench her thighs together.

She tensed for release, but as she was going over the edge the clone pulled away and licked its lips.

"Say it" he said looking at her lust-filled eyes and smiling deviously

"P-please m-master...give me my release, I will do anything you ask" she moaned and shifted before looking in his eyes

He grinned and dispelled his clone before unzipping his pants and pulling his erection out, placing himself at her entrance making her moan at the small touch, he grinned and leaned in kissing her soundly.

"As you wish, my beautiful slave" he said shoving his dick into her with full force making her scream something that was muffled from Luis kiss, tears streamed down her face at the pain.

Luis saw the small amount of blood on his dicks head as he pulled out due to the shock of her screaming.

"She was a virgin...she is really mine forever now" He thought before smiling happily, kissing her again and whispering sweet words to her for a moment before shoving his dick back in with a rough movement of his hips.

He let his hands slid down her body slowly stopping at her breast for a moment to play with them before continuing down, stopping once they landed on her hips, pulling her down with each thrust making her moan loudly.

She bit her lip and his hair released her, making the girl clutch onto his neck and burying her face in it, he smiled at her and increased his speed until he could feel her tensing up, using a little layer of hair to give to his member the same vibration he did with his fingers and sending her over the edge and making her squeeze him as tight as she could, his cock was coated in her juices a few moments later just as he followed her release.

Feeling his seed seep within her the girl was now laying on the ground with a smile on her face

"Who did this to you?" Luis asked

"You, my master" she panted out

"Whose bitch are you?" he asked grinning wider

"Yours, my master" she said lifting her head to kiss him

Luis grunted happily, rocking his hips again making his half erect member slowly getting hard

"And if anyone approaches you in a romantic aspect, what do you do?" he asked

"I-I D-deny them?"she said moaning at the movement

"Good girl, here is your reward" he said starting rocking his hips again, he was a stamina freak too for some reason she mused.

"Good to see you like it, my dear pet" said Tenten coming closer

"Tenten? I-I can explain!" frantically said Minako as Tenten's mouth crashed on hers in a fierce kiss

"It's _Mistress_ Tenten to you" she said making Minako's eyes grew in size

"Do you want to join?" asked Luis

"Yes, I'm kinda in the mood right now" answered Tenten showing the wet spot on her pants

Laying down the girl Luis kept rocking his hips, making Minako scream in pleasure once more

"EAT ME OUT!" ordered Tenten discarding her dress, grabbing Minako's hair and showing the girl's face between her legs

"UUUHM!" both girls moaned in bliss making Luis speeding up, excited beyond words

As the trio reached its climax Luis grabbed Minako lifting her up and taking out his still hard member

"NOO! Please Master! I'll be good so keep fucking me!" Minako pleaded

"Don't worry, your Master and Mistress will give you all the love you wanted" said Tenten unsealing a two-headed dildo she jokingly called "the boomerang".

"What a pretty ass you have! A perfect heart shape and toned muscles, a real piece of art" Luis said caressing her plucking hole with the tip of his dick

"NO! Master please, not my ass! You are too big! It won't fit!" Minako said scared and at the same time excited

"I'll make it go in don't worry! Ready Ten-chan?" he asked

"Of course I am!" answered the girl

Slowly Luis started thrusting his dick forward, every inch earning a new orgasm from Minako, once he was completely inside he waited a little as Tenten entered the girl's pussy.

"I-I'm so...full" Minako moaned

"And it's only the beginning" whispered Luis taking out before slamming his cock back in full-force making a loud scream escape the girl's mouth

"You better keep down your voice, what will happen if someone came here to see the great daughter of the Yondaime moaning like a slut?" said Tenten

The image of her being discovered like that sent Minako over the edge, making her squeeze both Luis and Tenten making them come, the feeling of the boy coming buckets of spurt inside her bowels nearly frying her brain as a shattering orgasm went over her

"And now...the grand final, Luis-kun? Let's switch place so you can release the Lust seal!" said Tenten

"Are you sure? I was saving it for you" said the boy

"I can let it slide for once" said the bun-haired girl switching place with Luis

"AAAANH!" moaned Minako as Luis started assaulting her pussy in a manic pace with his hips reduced to a blur as Tente was doing the same to her ass.

"HERE I COME MY SLAVE! **Releasing the Lust Seal: Non-Stop Infinite Climax!**" the boy yelled pinching her clits with his hand, the seal shining in a dark-purple light.

The effect was instantaneous, as the girl's ungodly scream of pleasure rocketed the whole village an Aura of sheer, unadulterated Lust washed freely of any impediment over the whole Elemental Nation.

Everywhere the most chaste virgins went on a lustful rampage making out or downright fucking with whoever was near them, the more perverted ones were instead convulsing on the ground as a mind blowing orgasms took over their minds, filling them with dirty images.

In Kumo Yugito woke up screaming as both her and the Nibi could feel the raw Lust clearer than enyone else thanks to their seal

"Y-You feel it Nibi?" moaned out Yugito

"**OH! KAMI YESSS! I FEEL IT! PLEASE KITTEN DO SOMETHING! MASTURBATE, FIND A GUY TO RAPE, I DON'T CAAAARE!**" screamed the two-tailed cat at her host while reduced in a quivering mess.

In an hidden cave a man wearing an orange mask was being fucked by a blue haired woman as six people with equally orange hair were servicing her in a huge gang bang, said Masked man deciding that it was time for him to go on with his life instead of focusing in world domination after losing his loved ones. They all will run away to never be heard of again after that night.

Near them a male resembling an older version of Sasuke and a blue-skinned man were having a threesome with an orange haired woman with piercing, they too seem to decide to settle in a normal life instead of living as criminals.

Two men were instead living the area muttering about a waste of money with the other decreating the whole thing as an insult to a certain Jashin.

In a corner a black and white man was satisfying a cactus, a blissful smile on his face.

Konoha took the blunt of the Lustful assault with wives and girlfriends jumping their loved ones on the spot easily ignoring their pleas for a pause...a certain snake mistress joining the Umbra heir in his fun with his girlfriends.

**Lemon end – WOO!...some hardcore stuff happened (Minato is the main bad guy here, and I finally found a good way to get rid of the Akatsuki)  
**

**Konoha – Namikaze compound – several hours later**

An extremely tired Minako entered the house limping a little, luckily she had few spare clothes with her, she was happy because she had finally found someone able to love her no matter what and still capable of dominate her during sex, even if she has to share him Minako didn't cared, just earing her "Luis-kun" telling her how much he loved her was enough.

"W-Welcome home h-honey...did something happen?" tiredly asked Minato, he was lying on the couch wearing only his boxers, his voice a slurr.

"I was fighting against the Umbra heir and lost" she answered

"AND?" her father asked, fearing for what could have happened after that strange Lust washed over Konoha

"...after he left I felt a strange heat and...and" she muttered a lie, her eyes down pointing at her crotch

"Don't worry, at your age the masturbation is normal, just refrain yourself from now on" he said before falling asleep due to exhaustion

"Go to bed honey, Me and your father need to _Talk_" said Kushina dragging Minato upstairs by the man's leg

"Noo please! No more Snoo-Snoo! It will fall off!" whimpered the Yondaime

"Poor mother, I'm sure that if He wanted, my Master Luis-kun could easily fuck me for days to no end" the girl said smiling, dragging herself to bed and collapsing on her pillow.

What a good soreness she was feeling right now.

**Omake – Stand Talking - **

**or "What the audience was saying during the finals"**

"So that's the boy? I heard he can make you scream so loud that the heavens split in two" asked a woman

"Yeah, legends says that his tongue alone can drive a woman insane with just one lick" said another

"Actually...after our first time my heart stopped, luckily a second orgasm made it pump again" proudly said Tenten

"NO WAY! **The legendary Super Orgasm!** Only the Sage of the Six Paths is said to be able of it!" said a kunoichi from Kumo

"Exactly that" Tenten said smirking

"Is it true that he is also VERY big?" asked a woman from Iwa

"Bigger than Luka and Rodin put together" answered Tenten

"Amazing!" said the women from all over the country

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Luka and Rodin

"Congratulations! You two became a measurement unit!" Bayonetta said laughing

"BUU-UUUH!" whined the two men, crying in shame.

**Omake 2 – After the Lust storm calmed down -  
**

In an apartment a man with grey hair was blissfully sleeping in the bed, during the whole ruckus he finally scored with the woman of his dreams, he was now stirring waking up.

"OH! Hey Tsunade-hime! Did you liked it?" asked Jiraya

"Uhm? Yeah-yeah I liked it" said the woman dismissively dressing up, a lighted cigarette in her mouth

"What about a little cuddling?" asked Jiraya

"Listen...eeh..." she trailed off

"Jiraya..your teammate, remember?" said the man

"Yeah Jiraya, Jiraya...listen it was nice and all but I have to go now, we should talk again sometime" said Tsunade

"What?...you mean this night...didn't means anything to you?" he asked with his eyes watering up

"What? Ahahaha, listen Jibaya..."

"Jiraya" he muttered

"Jiraya...It was a one night stand, but we can stay friends if you want, bye bye Jinkanya, it was a nice night" Tsunade said closing the door

"Real men don't cry...real men don't cry... **BUUUUUUAAAAGH!**" Jiraya started sobbing, feeling used.

"My Innocence...she stole it" he whined getting under the shower, the splashing water washing away his tears.

"...At least I touched her boobs" he finally muttered.

**The end! Now a little clarity, Minako will be treated as a normal girlfriend, sweetly and caring, the only difference is that she likes being dominated during sex and being "objectified" since she was always pampered and respected thanks to her father she wanted a man able to treat her well by day and dominate her by night. (I hope it is somehow clear).**

**A little character sheet about Luis weapons.**

**Twister sisters: created with an alloy that even the Devil would kill to have his hands on, they are his basic weapons (and his favorites) **

**Orochi****: ****Orochi** **is a whip that channels a white serpent demon out of its hilt as well as the soul of Orochimaru the Sannin. It has a golden grip with a trigger-like button, at the hilt's base is a gold chain with a nine-tailed fox hanging from its end,**** the soul of the ancient serpentine demon Yamata no Orochi giving it life, it can be used in the same manner as a normal whip or making the snake's skin retreat to take out the blade of Kusanagi, turning the whip in a sword.**

**Dandy-Man****: A pair of gloves with an Ace-themed Royal Flush on the back, containing the soul of a man that waged his soul in a poker game with a powerful demon in exchange of the Immortality, his damned soul powering the gloves and his grief condensing into explosive poker cards of high power. The can be used as long ranged attacks as well as forming whips and blades for close-range fighting, Luis managed to have them to create Card-clones using his knowledge of ninja training. (the same attacks of Tubalcain alhambra from Hellsing).**

**Kitsune Regalia****: A pair of roller-blades burning with the very same flames of the Inferno, a Nine-tailed Fox with flaming tails on it, The demon sealed in its wheels is said to be the son of a powerful Nine-tailed Demon Fox ( Kurama is still refusing to admit that he had a son) giving the user supreme speed it burns whatever dare crossing its path.**

**Modeled after the **_**Flame Regalia**_** Gear from Rodin's favorite Anime.**

**Follow/ Favorite and send Reviews with suggestions if you like the story.**

**BYYYEEE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth Chapter finally is here! I have you wait didn't I? ^ ^. **

**By the way, Both me and Soarath are taking in consideration the creation of a very "peculiar" story, nothing is confirmed since we don't even know if it will be a crossover or not, but we KNOW it will be awesome, one of us will let you know if this project will develop or just drift away and die forgotten.**

**If out there there is someone interested, I left a Challenge in my profile, it's about Naruto and Final Fantasy X, If you think you can take it let me know, okay? Thank you.**

**Now enough with the ANs and may the story begin. **

**LET'S ROCK!**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: (just because They force me to say it over and over) I don't own Naruto or Bayonetta or whatever I will use and I already used. **

**-Remember: Luis Umbra (Naruto)**

**Chapter 4: The problems of dating "Daddy's little Princess"**

**Konoha – Namikaze Estate**

It was fairly in the morning, the _great_ Fourth was having breakfast with his family, but his hope about a calm day shattered once his beloved "little princess" opened her mouth to talk.

"YOU ARE DOING WHAAAT?" Minato yelled shocking the house with his voice

"I'm going out with the Umbra Heir" Minako answered looking down

"NO! YOU CAN'T! You are too young! I won't stand this, there are things that can't be said and _THIS_ is one of them!...I..." while Minato was keeping rumbling with comically ample gestures, Kushina started addressing the girl.

"How that happened, dear?" Kushina asked

"I challenged him again after the finals and..." Minako trailed off blushing, she would never tell her mother what happened AFTER the fight.

"He defeated you again? He sure is good" Kushina said mistaking the girl blush for embarrassment

"Yeah, he _dominated_ me...but he didn't show pride nor he was gloating for his victory, he simply thanked me for the challenge, so I asked him if we could know each other better" she answered getting crimson red saying _Dominated_.

"OWW! My little girl had a crush for someone! I'm so happy for you" Kushina cooed watching Minako nodding, admitting her feelings for the boy.

"YOU CAN'T! He already has a Girlfriend, Tenten, Remember? You can't go out with him!" Minato said furiously

"I...talked to Tenten...we...we will share" Minako answered

"**AAAAAAAARGH!**" The yellow flash growled frustrated.

"Come on Mina-kun! They are young and in love just like we were at their age! And it would be good for the recreation of the Umbra clan here in Konoha, you said that the other Kages were interested in them too, this would help him staying here" Kushina tried reasoning with the storming over-protective father.

"I was thinking about another girl! I admit that back there I thought about asking Minako to go out with him for that reason, but now that I'm seeing this happening I don't like it! Not even in the slightest!" Answered Minato

"Why Dad? He is a strong boy, but even if he has those abilities he never let that go over his head, sure he is a little cocky and hot-headed, but he is sweet and tender too! Why can't I go out with him?" Minako asked

"WHY? WHY YOU ASK!? You two are too young, that's why! I know how this works! You hug him and he hugs you back, then comes kissing you and then he will take off his pants...and, and...**GRAAAAAAH!**" Minato said yelling for the fifth time that day launching his arms up into the air.

"D-Dad!" stuttered an even redder Minako

"Mina-kun! You are running a little with your fantasy" Kushina said, but the atomic blush on her daughter's face was telling that the idea already crossed her mind.

If only they knew the truth.

"He didn't touch you, right? You are still my little princess don't you?" Minato said shaking fiercely the girl.

"I-I-I'm F-F-Fine D-Dad!" the girl managed to say while her father was moving her around frantically as for _Check_ on her.

"Good! Know, talking about how you will broke up with him..." he started saying

"NO I WON'T! I'll stay with him!" the red head said fiercely shocking her parents with her outburst.

"Minato, let's try and see how this thing will go, it won't be the end of the world" Kushina said grabbing Minato's arm.

"Okay, but if he tries something perverted or all out makes you suffer, I'll drove a **Rasengan** up his ass" Minato growled out clenching his teeth.

"YAY! Thank you daddy!" Minako said hugging him.

"Why did you have to grow up? Can't you kids just stay little and pure?" Minato said in a sigh.

A special seal on the gate told them that someone wished to enter, and the chakra signature had Minato growling while hugging possessively Minako, while the girl started smiling wide.

"LUIS-KUN IS HERE!" the girl said happily dis-entangling her body from her father's embrace to open the gate, making Minato start sobbing with a gloomy aura over him.

"My poor Mina-kun's heart just broke?" jokingly asked Kushina

"My baby...she is slipping away! She always told me she wanted to marry _Her Daddy_...and now a bastard is taking her away...BUUUUU-HUUUUU!" said the fourth Hokage whining openly hugging his wife.

"Don't cry! I'm sure she will never forget us, it's just the time for her to find her way" Kushina said softly to her crying husband.

The MANLY crying of Minato stopped the instant both Minako and Luis entered the living room, the red-haired girl clutched to the boy's arm just like some sort of life-line.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama" Luis said smiling while biting his cheek in anger at the idea of calling those two _-sama_.

"So you are the one that stole my daughter's heart? My daughter does have good taste, just like me, you are a pretty boy" Kushina said smiling.

"And I admit that your beauty is without doubt the one of a goddess, I'm really hoping that Minako-chan will be as gorgeous as you in the future, even if I think she already is" Luis said showing a foxy grin, thing that didn't went unnoticed by Minato, before the words the boy said overruled his good-sense.

"Are you flirting with my wife young boy?" Minato said jokingly, but Luis could feel the hint of venom in his words.

"My, my Mina-kun! Are you jealous? Hehehe" Kushina said this laughing, making Minako clenching to the boy's arm even tighter

"Sorry mom, but he is mine! You can't have him" the girl said sticking out her tongue

"We'll see," the red haired woman said sticking out her tongue as well

"It's a pity that this won't be just a game between you and your daughter, Kushi-chan, because I will take you away from Dad, just like he took away everything from me, then I will finally kick his ass!" mentally said the smirking Luis

"**Don't get mad Luis, even If I admit that taking her away will be a good hit to that bastard pride, she doesn't deserve to be treated like an object**" Kurama said to her vessel

"I won't treat her like an object...I know she act like this because she is basically a watered down version of a fan-girl, but I'm still gonna show her that her precious _Mina-kun_ is nothing compared to me, I will treat her well, I promise" came the boy's answer

"**Good boy, I don't want an asshole as a container**" Kurama said smiling

"Umpf! Listen well Luis! I _May_ let you go out with my daughter, but at the first misstep I will make you pay for making my little girl suffer, this is not a talk between Hokage and Shinobi, but a threat from a Father to a stranger that came to take away his precious little girl" Minato said glaring at the boy

"I'll take note of that, thank you" Luis answered glaring back.

"COME ON LUIS-KUN! Let's go take a walk!" Minako said pulling him out the house.

"I'll kill him if something wrong happen" Minato said still glaring at the door.

"I know my dear, I know" Kushina said walking away while shaking her head.

**Konoha – Main street**

"Don't listen to him Luis-kun, I know you are a good guy" Minako said leaning her head to the boy's shoulder

"Don't worry, he is just protecting his daughter, I'm more concerned about the hateful glares those peoples are giving us" Luis said looking at the several boys glaring at him, apparently peeved that the two were so close.

"They are losers, I don't care about them...what's important is that YOU love me" the girl answered clutching to him tightly and giggling

"That's good, I would hate to punish you for letting someone else have a move on you, my pet" Luis whispered making the girl go cherry red.

"I only have one Master and that's you" she whispered back

"Good girl, after your parents are asleep, me and Tenten will give you your reward" He said nuzzling into her neck making her laugh.

"Leave my woman alone dobe! She is mine!" came a voice from behind them

"The Uchiha heir...why I'm not surprised that you are the one to say such things?" Luis said calmly watching the fuming boy.

"She is mine, her father may be the Hokage, but once I have avenged my clan I will kick away that blond idiot from his seat and take the mantle other than his daughter, only an Uchiha can effectively rule over a village, that Minato is just keeping my seat warm" Sasuke said proudly.

"The sad thing is that probably both councils would be happy to have you as their Leader...but that's not not my problem, _IF_ that ever happen both me and my clan will simply leave this place, I bet Kumo will be more than happy to take us in" Luis answered as he and Minako walked away.

"Don't you ignore me!" Sasuke said grabbing Luis' shoulder, the Umbra wizard rapidly turned on his feet grabbing the offending arm and nearly breaking it.

"Learn your place you brat!" he said kicking Sasuke's stomach, making the people walking stop to watch.

"I don't care how much those idiots love and worship you, you only dare to _THINK_ to touch one of my precious ones and I will show what really is Hell...and make you regret that the Kyuubi didn't turned this place in a crater" coldly said Luis, no one reacted at the mentioning of the Fox due to the Umbra wizard flaring enough K.I to freeze on the spot even the ANBU patrolling the area.

"It...doesn't matter, right now the council is forcing your Sensei into forging weapons for me and the rest of the shinobi force of the village...soon I will show you that I am the best!" Sasuke said trying punching Luis, only for Minako to kick him in the face, launching him thorough the window of a store.

"NO-ONE WILL TOUCH HIM! NO-ONE! AM I CLEAR?" Minako yelled making everyone present nod in fear of her anger, knowing well that she DOES have the Kyuubi power in her.

"Good kick Minako-chan! But I was going to hit him myself" Luis said smiling

"I'm protecting my man" Minako said grabbing again Luis' arm

"You better, I won't forgive you if something happen to him just because I let you have a piece of him" said Tenten as she neared the scene and latching to Luis' other arm

"HOW DARE YOU!? I am an Elite! I'll make you my bitch and..." Sasuke said angrily coming out of the store.

"...And you better biting off your fucking tongue or we will end your shitty life" said Tayuya appearing with the rest of the new _Umbra Four_ as the "curse Seal Lv2" guards were pointing their weapons at the boy while Haku and Kimimaru were in front of Luis and the girls.

"Are you okay Master?" Kimimaru asked summoning two bone blades from his hands while Haku had at ready her ice-skates.

"Stand down!" ordered an ANBU while another was helping Sasuke to stand

"Or else?" came Bayonetta's voice as the two witches joined in the scene

"That kid attacked the Uchiha!" yelled a civilian

"More likely the brat started whining about wanting something" answered Jeanne

"That freak attacked Sasuke-kun without a reason! Surely because jealous of him!" Said Sakura

"Let's go to the club, I need to wash my hands from some blood" Rodin said passing, truth be told his hands were dripping blood

"What happened Rodin? You broke a nail?" joked Bayonetta

"I broke few jaws to the civilian council, the pink haired one took few more punches, but in the end she too fell silent...strangely the shinobi side gave me a standing ovation once I finished, that Hiashi guy was even crying in happiness" Rodin answered lighting a cigar

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOTHER!?" screeched Sakura

"They were bitching about having me mass-producing my treasures...those thing I create are works of art, not toys for some brats and Minato-san was with me when I said _No_ to them" the bar-man said

"Too risky having all those weapons going around" reasoned Luis

"Exactly kiddo" Came Rodin answer

"Then just make one for me! I am the only one able to fully use them!" the duck-butt haired boy said

"You people needs to go, we have a club to take care of before taking some missions" coldly said Rodin leading the group away

"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER! GIVE ME A WEAPON YOU DUMB IDIOT!" yelled Sasuke glaring at the group

"And I said GO-AWAY" simply said Rodin

"How dare you! I..." Sasuke tried saying before the fallen angel finally turned facing the boy and crowd.

"I SAID **GO!**" Yelled Rodin making a wave of energy blast away the Uchiha boy, startling the others present and making them disperse, not before an ANBU grabbed Sasuke's shoulder to **Shunshin** him away.

"Idiotic pricks! My creations are rare! Each piece is one of a kind" simply said Rodin walking away.

"Uncle Rodin take seriously his weapons, inside each and every one of them reside the soul of a powerful demon of the Inferno, only an Umbra clan member can use them without having his or her soul devoured by it" explained Luis

"So if I become a clan member I will be able to use them?" Tenten asked hopefully

"You are _too old_ to start your training in our arts, but a watered down version of it it's still possible, what do you think Jeanne?" Bayonetta said

"A full-fledged demon may be too much...but maybe an underling can still be good, that IF we can train her in order to have a strong enough Will to not fail trying controlling it" answered the white haired witch

"THANK YOU!" happily said Tenten

"Stop thanking us, you have to marry our little Luis here before that, those are things of the Umbra clan and you are not part of it, yet" said Jeanne

"Oh! It's still okay...for me at least" she said smiling

"Eh! We are still too young for a marriage, but if you are okay for that then I'm okay too" Luis said simply

"You two go at it every night and YET you say that you are too young for a marriage? What a cute, little hypocrite you are" Bayonetta said smirking at the two blushing kids

"I'm still here! I'm a far better girl for him!" Minako said fiercely

"I am your mistress too, remember?" Tenten hissed glaring at her

"Only by night! Only my sweet, loving Master Luis-kun can order me around during the day too, we are rivals until the Sun set!" answered Minako hissing back.

"BITCH!" Said Tenten

"WHORE!" answered Minako

"What a lovely trio" Joked Jeanne watching the two girls glaring at each other.

**Konoha – Hokage Office - **

"Did you understand what I am asking you?" Minato said to Tsunade

"Yes, I already have a blood sample of the boy from when we checked him and his family, tell me again, why you want me to check compatibility between Luis Umbra and your family?" the Sannin woman asked

"This morning He came to my home because _Apparently_ my dear, sweet Minako decided to go out with him, I want to check something" Minato answered

"What do you want to check? And why now? Why including Naruto's blood too in the analysis?" Tsunade asked again, not understanding the link between the two things

"During our talk...he showed me a grin...the very same one Naruto used to give" Minato explained

"Are you hoping for him to be Naruto? And for what?" Tsunade asked coldly

"It's just a doubt, can't a father be worried about his son?"

"The very same son you and Kushina ignored? The very same that ran away from a place that hated him? Just because a boy remembered you that poor kid won't make up for your mistakes" Tsunade said leaving the room

"Don't forget with who you are talking, I'm still the Hokage" angrily said Minato

"And don't you forget that I was the one to raise you like a son! Me and Jiraiya were forced to secretly move Naruto's grave after another attempt of the villagers to urinate on it...we never forget how we didn't took part in his life, We only hope that he will forgive us while watching from the other-side" Tsunade said lowering her head.

"You never told me where he is now" said Minato in a calm voice

"Why do you care? I never saw anyone besides me, Jiraiya and few of the kid's REAL friends visit him, better hidden somewhere with only his Godparents knowing than openly displayed for everyone to shit on it" the woman said opening the door

"Will you do what I asked?" Minato said pleadingly

"Just because like that you will finally forget about your _Son_, after all his suffering he has every right to rest in peace...without his very same family stabbing his back over a pampered sister" Tsunade said closing the door behind her.

"I just did what was right for the village...just a few years and I would have started Naruto's training as well..." Minato muttered to himself watching over the village from the windows of his office.

"He only had a soul of a demon inside...the power his harder to control than the soul, right?" He asked to the room as it could answer his question.

"An Hokage is called to make sacrifices for the well-being of the village, even Kushina finally understood that...we are finally going on with our life Naruto...why don't you just let us go?" Minato finally asked aloud.

His eyes were distractingly watching a white dove flying away, but he didn't paid attention at how the light of the Sun was giving it a golden appearance.

"Better think about the paperwork or I will pass the whole night finishing this crap" he said to himself while attacking the stack of paper in front of him.

**Konoha – outside the Hokage Office - **

Unknown to the Hokage, the white _dove_ was wearing a golden Umbra watch on his neck and a golden chain crossing its body had listened as the two adults were talking and was now frowning at the man asking him to just "let them be and die" before flying away.

"Boss won't like to listen how that Bastard talked about him, but at least both Tsunade-baachan and Ero-Sannin seemed to finally understand their mistake...better now than never" the clone thought before dispelling.

**Konoha – _Naraka Club_ Pub - **

"Interesting..." muttered Luis smiling deviously

"What is interesting?" Asked Tenten while she, Luis and Minako were watching Bayonetta doing a sensual pole-dance on the stage, men and women in the local following every move she was doing

"I sent a clone spying on someone, he just sent me the memories" he answered smiling

"And the results were what you were expecting?" Minako asked

"_Pretty much_, I'll just wait and see how this thing will evolve" Luis said grinning to the girls.

"So you are checking if I am really your son? Let's see what will you discover, after all, the Shinigami changed me into Jeanne's son...but the _Father_ may still be you Hahaha! I bet that if the test shows that I am Indeed your _Dear_ Naruto nothing will change, right Minato? Well...you won't use my little pet as a weapon for this village, I'll save her and Kushina from you and those fools, that's a promise" Luis thought watching as Bayonetta jokingly winked at him, making the other customers glare at the boy in jealousy and both girl hiss at her clutching possessively to his arms.

"I have to go, Gai-sensei told me that he had a new training he wished to test" Tenten said walking away.

"I'll go too, I want to see if Kakashi-sensei can take us out on a cool mission" Minako said

"I'll accompany Minako, I don't want those _Uchiha supporters_ trying anything" Luis said

"I'll go ask for a mission too, came back here in fifteen minutes" said Rodin.

"Okay!" the trio said leaving.

**Konoha – road to the training ground N.7 -**

Unknown to the Umbra heir and the red head, a certain Hokage and his wife were following them.

"_We are being followed_" whispered Luis.

Or so those two protective parents thought.

"_By who?_" Minako asked

"_Your parents...and somehow they forgot how to do an _**_Henge_**" Luis whispered with a sweat-drop.

Stealing a furtive glance behind them Minako couldn't help but giggle.

Few feet behind them "The Yellow Flash" was following them while pretending to read a newspaper, the holes for his eyes clearly visible on the pages.

Not only he hadn't changed his clothes from his trademark white cloak with red flames, but he was sporting a pair of evidently fake moustache on his face as he glared to the boy from his "hiding spot".

Behind him was Kushina, paying a little more attention to her attire, but the shirt with the text: "I'm _NOT_ Kushina" was a little give-away of her true identity.

That and the same pair of fake moustache she was wearing.

"What should we do?" Minako asked aloud

"Well, since your parents _AREN'T_ here...what about a little fun?" Luis said groping her ass, making the girl moan loudly.

"OOOOh! N-no, please! what if someone see us?" the girl said faking concern, but loving how he was kneeling the soft flesh of her bum.

"Who cares? We are just a young couple _making experience_" Luis said groping the other ass-cheek with his other hand and hosting her in the air, forcing the girl's legs to interlock behind his back.

"You are so dirty Luis...I like it" Minako said kissing him.

As the two were trying to suck away the other face, an angry overprotective father was being held in place by his wife.

"Let me go! Let me go! I just wanna kill him, I won't do anything bad!" Minato said struggling, a **Rasengan** already in his hand.

"If Minako sees you she will understand that we were following her! It's just because we masked our chakra if those two didn't know about our presence here!" Kushina said in an huff while keeping Minato from bolting out.

"It doesn't matter! He is kissing her! I won't let him have his way with my daughter just to abandon her the moment she gets pregnant with his twin child after beating her while drunk!" Minato said angrily making Kushina almost face-vault.

"You are running too much with your fantasy...again" said the woman.

"He is a pervert! He even didn't use Privacy seals when doing those things! At his AGE!" almost yelled Minato.

"He is not a pervert and by our laws once he put on that Hitai-ate he is legally an adult" answered Kushina

"That doesn't mean that he can harass my daughter!"

"He is not harassing her! I'm sure he is a good boy" Simply said Kushina

"Minako-chan...can I fuck your Tits?" a red-faced Luis asked aloud, making sure to be heard.

"WHAT!?" asked/yelled Minako and her parents.

"H-H-Here in the training G-Ground?" the girl asked

"Come on! Even just a blowjob! _NO-ONE_ will see us, please? " the boy answered putting emphasis on the no-one and unzipping his pants, freeing his now hard _tool_.

"He sure is big...maybe even bigger than you" Kushina whispered blushing

"WHAT!?" Minato said managing to _Whisper_ and _Yelling_ at the same time

"O-Ok" Minako said blushing madly opening her jacket.

"OOH! NO you don't!" Minato said making noise from the bushes and coming out just in time for the two kids to put back their clothes.

"F-father?" Minako asked looking down

"Did I interrupt something?" Minato asked smiling, but his eyes were trying to have Luis to catch fire

"We were making out a little" Luis answered making the girl _EEP_ing in embarrassment

"And nothing else?" Minato asked now openly glaring at the boy

"Who knows? Maybe yes...or maybe not, it depends on what are the limits your daughter has in our relationship" Luis answered walking away

"You are playing with fire, young boy" the Hokage hissed out

"And you two were spying on us, I just used your over-protectiveness against you to have a reaction, forcing you out of your hiding spot...basic tactics" said Luis

"I don't know if I should be more angry at you for asking _THAT_ to my daughter or to myself for falling for it" Minato said smirking to the boy

"I am a Chunnin that fooled the Legendary _Yellow Flash of Konoha_ ...maybe a little bit of both would do" the boy said with pride making the older man snort at him

"But I have to say...I really hoped that Minako would have done that for me...her or her mother, those two are goddesses while me and you are two lucky bastards" Luis said smiling before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah they are beautiful women...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAID ABOUT MY WIFE?!" Minato said smiling, only to yell in absolute rage once the part about getting a tit-fuck from Kushina reached his brain.

"DAD! Come on! I'm sure mom wouldn't do those things to him, right mom?" Minako said looking at her mother

"..." Kushina just looked away with a heavy blush on her face.

"Y-you were thinking about it?" Minako asked again without obtaining an answer from her mother

"**GGGRAAAAAAH!** I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD! DID YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!" Minato yelled at the sky.

A certain Shinigami was laughing his ass off as the Mina-clone he took from the seal was using a toothbrush to polish the _Elemental Nation-sized _mansion of the deity, sobbing at his Boss misfortune while dressed in a French-maid outfit.

**Some time Later – Tea country - **

Team 7, formed by Minako, Sasuke and Kiba guided by Kakashi were dispatched for a protection mission during the Todoriki Shrine Race.

The Race was a rather large sporting event and as such it was the place where every gambling-addict worth of this name usually went to waste his hard-earned money (Tsunade needed to be restrained by both Gamabunta and Jiraiya in order to stop her from force herself in this mission too).

The mission itself was about protecting Idate, the runner of one of the teams, in truth what caught Minato's interest was not the protection of the boy in itself, but rather the report of few spies that Rokushou Aoi, a Konoha Missing-nin, was being hired by the opposition to help THEM win the race.

The Leaf nuke-nin was in possession of the **Raijin no Ken**, a lighting-element blade property of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju and one of the most precious weapon to ever leave the village.

Needless to say, taking back that legendary sword was of the utmost importance, with the hidden threat by Minato to Kakashi to keep the Uchiha boy from taking it.

"It is an important part of Konoha's History, not a toy to give to a duck-ass brat" he had commented

So here we are, with Team 7 following the running boy from the shadows while looking for the Missing-nin

"Did you understand the plan?" Kakashi asked to his team

"Yes sensei, Me and you will attack Aoi so to kill him while Kiba and Sasuke will keep an eye on Idate for possible secondary traps" Minako answered

"Why I have to protect that loser?" Sasuke asked

"Because Aoi is a Jounin-level threat, Minako here can help me using the Kyuubi power, that in addition to the Sharingan should take care of him" answered the masked sensei

"I'm still gonna say that it is unfair, right Akamaru?" Kiba said woth his dog growling lowly in response.

"It doesn't matter, by now just follow your orders" simply said Kakashi ending the conversation.

While the Konoha team was going on with their mission, a certain Umbra team found itself talking with two of the most wanted criminals in the Bingo Book.

Those two were Hoshigake Kisame of the seven swordsmen of the mist and Itachi Uchiha, slayer of his clan.

**Woods of Tea country – Team Durga and EX-Akatsuki members - **

"Okay...Last thing I know is that we came here to deliver some sake to a stand...how it's possible that we stumbled upon TWO S-class missing Nins? Did I forget to read the fine prints on the scroll?" Luis asked aloud

"I don't know neither, maybe those two will talk, wouldn't you?" Rodin said

"Believe it or not, we were trying to join a village, a Swordsmen from Mist and a Sharingan user should have easy time joining one...or so we thought" answered Kisame

"After Leader-sama dismantled our organization we ended with no place to go" Itachi said calmly

"Why did he do that?" Haku asked

"You should know...Didn't Konoha got hit by that strange energy few days ago too?" Kisame asked

"You mean the _Lust Storm_? Yeah...that was my fault, kinda messed up with a technique of mine" Luis said scratching his head

"Oh boy! That was the best fuck of my life! Please tell me you can do that again" Kisame asked hugging the boy

"Technically yes...HEY! Why didn't you join Konoha?" Luis asked

"I don't think they will accept us, I have killed the whole Uchiha clan except my brother and Kisame too is a wanted criminal" Itachi answered, expertly hiding his blush at the memory of the _Lust incident_.

"You have the Sharingan, Konoha's council by now has an hard-on every time they see one, if you pledge loyalty to the village I'm sure they will took you back and your pal is from Mist, they will probably orgasm at the idea of having one of those legendary weapons at their disposal" answered Luis.

"Why did you kill your whole clan Uchiha-san?" Kimimaru asked

"They...They...It was terrible" Itachi said looking away, tears surfacing on his face

"What happened?" Haku asked

"They just used his sweets for a party" Kisame said before killer intent washed over the group

"Those weren't simple sweets...that was my secret stash of Pocky! And they used them to stuff their dirty mouths!" Itachi said angrily, Sharingan coming to life and spinning madly

"You killed them for that? Isn't that kinda over-reacting?" Luis said smirking

"I wish to remember you that both you and Bayonetta trashed half Vingrid that time I ran out of lollipops" Rodin said laughing at Luis blushing face.

"I was in withdrawal! It's not my fault if I get nervous without those little peace of Paradise!" Luis said thrusting a Rose-shaped candy in his mouth, moaning in bliss.

"Lollipops? What are you? A schoolgirl? HAHAHA!" Kisame said laughing

"Take that back before I crush you under my feet" the boy said coldly

"Under your feet? Why don't you try, win and we will join Konoha" Kisame said drawing out his sword **Samehada**

"I'm okay with that" Itachi said sitting on a stone, a pack of pocky on his hand while watching the show.

"Both ready?" Rodin asked, watching the two nod "HAJIME!" he yelled

**WHAM!**_ SQUISH!_

As the fight started Luis stomped angrily with his foot, what Kisame didn't expected was an High-heels wearing Huge foot to appear from a portal over his head and squash him.

With a quiet sickening _Splurt_ noise the Nuke-nin ended up squished under the footwear that was now moving left and right as if the man was a cigarette before lifting up.

"BLEAH! I stepped on a missing nin!" Luis said disgusted making an Huge hand holding a piece of paper appear from a second portal so to scrub away the blue goo that was now Kisame

"Is he alive?" Itachi asked curiously

"Let's see" Luis said making the hand shake the poor swordsman

"No mommy I don't wanna go to the academy! They'll stole my launch money" whined Kisame still half unconscious

"I think he is alive" answered Luis letting him fall down.

"OUCH! Hey! That wasn't fair! You cheated!" The blue man tried saying

"I won using my abilities and summoning demons is one of them" Luis answered

"He is right Kisame, come on, let's go back to the village, but don't make your hopes go too high, you'll see that I'm not well accepted there" Itachi said calmly dusting his cloak.

"Please! I am this close to kill Sasuke, I need you as a spare Sharingan holder in case I completely obliterate him" Luis said lifting his hand, both pointer and thumb were almost touching.

"My brother? Please don't tell me that he is spoiled to the core" Itachi said groaning and grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"I won't tell you, but yes he is" answered the Umbra heir.

"Let's go fetch my mother...he will need a good spank, that's for sure" Itachi said

"Mikoto-chan is alive? I thought she died too" Luis asked

"Yeah, I never killed her, I hid her because she was seeing another man, but I can't say who he is" Itachi said

"The man was Minato, right?" Luis asked

"How did you know that?" the old Uchiha asked

"She was like a mother to me, more than Kushina never was, I was the first to discover my father affair, but decided to not say anything to protect Mikoto-chan" Luis answered

"Your father?...Naruto? Is that you?"

"It's Luis Umbra now, I left behind every tie with those people, I even turned myself into another woman's son thanks to a ritual, but it's still me...Weasel-niisan" the boy said smiling

"Me and mother were devastated at the news of your death, but I'm happy that you finally found a family that loves you plenty, mother will be happy to see you" Itachi said smiling

"OH-MY-GOD! YOU MADE HIM SMILE! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!" Kisame yelled disbelievingly pointing at his companion with a shaking hand.

"You are seeing the only boy I EVER really saw as a brother, I'm not ashamed to say that few times I wished to switch Sasuke with him" Itachi asked calmly, a tick mark on his head at Kisame's jab.

"Why did you say that? Isn't he your brother?" Haku asked

"He always was a cry-baby, always whining about something, I'm not saying that he has to be an emotion-less drone with an Uchiha-sized ego, but at least to not cry because the rice was too salty!" Itachi answered angrily

"Then you will be awfully happy seeing how he acts now" Rodin said smirking

"Is it too late to stab myself with Samehada?" Whined Itachi

"Don't look at me! I was an only child...never had to share the spot-light with anyone!" Kisame said laughing

"Bastard" muttered Itachi and Luis

**Tea Country – Dango shop**

Opening the door in the back Itachi guided the group inside.

"Mother! We are here! You will never guess who we met" Itachi said smiling

"Itachi-kun! You shouldn't enter here without an Henge, what if someone sees you?" answered a female voice from the back of the shop.

"We are going back to Konoha...with Naruto-kun" Itachi said smiling lifting three fingers and counting back-wards.

As he reached the zero a _crash_! Could be heard as a furious stampede signalled the furious running of the matriarch of the Uchiha clan as she came out, sporting a simple kimono and her hair in a bun.

"Naruto? Where is he? I can't see him! That white haired boy didn't look like him" she said watching Luis

"For my sixth birthday you gave me scroll with the instructions for the tree climbing exercise saying that you would have taught me something once I was old enough...I used to call you _Kaa-san_ whenever Kushina wasn't around" Luis said smiling tenderly at her, making Mikoto's eyes watering up

"N-Naru-chan?..." she asked tentatively

"It's Luis Umbra now, Kaa-san" he said laughing before being crashed in a fierce hug by the woman.

"My little Sunshine" she muttered caressing his hair, openly crying

"It's all okay, he has a nice family now, let's hear the whole story shall we?" Itachi said taking a seat in the now closed shop while Luis explained in detail what happened after he left the village.

**Sometime Later – with Team 7 -**

Team 7 was dirty, tired, angry and with scratches and burning marks on the majority of their bodies, turns out Aoi was yes in possession of the Raijin, but that the umbrella he was holding on his back was a weapon too, a souvenir from his stay in Rain.

For a rather big part of the Race the whole team was forced to fight the Nuke-nin since he was a foe _Slightly _worse than what the spies had reported, forcing the kids and the adult to use every single trick they had in their book to dis-arm their foe, and once they managed that they used the poor guy to release the anger they had build up during the fight.

Once they finished beating him, they followed with cutting off his head with a gleefully sick smile on their faces.

Using a spork.

"Now I feel good, it's good to let go all the frustration of this job" Kakashi said with an eye-smile

"That's true sensei, I can't wait to tell Luis-kun about this mission, he will be proud of me" Minako said smiling

"That boy is playing with the fire, sensei asked me to keep him away from you, you know?" Kakashi said

"You can try, but I'm still gonna see him" she answered grinning

"What did you see in him?" Kiba asked

"He is sweet, smart and caring, and even if he is strong he is humble enough to not start ranting about being superior to anyone else, so stop talking bad about him" Minako said glaring at him and making the boy flinch under her gaze

"I was just asking!" Kiba said quickly with Akamaru whimpering behind him.

"Stop arguing, we need all the energy we can spare to return to Konoha, we can't risk being assaulted by bandits after all that we had to endure with Aoi" Kakashi said watching around

"Why can't I have that sword? How Am I supposed to kill Itachi without it?" Sasuke asked glaring at the sealing scroll holding that weapon

"Because this belongs to the village, IF Minato-sensei sees in you a worthy element, he will give it to you, but until that time, No-one will touch the Raijin" Kakashi answered nearing a dango shop they found on the road.

Upon entering they found the infamous Itachi Uchiha happily talking with Team Durga, Hoshigake Kisame near him and a very much alive Mikoto Uchiha laughing sitting near Luis with his head on her shoulder, the woman cuddling the boy just like a mother would do.

"Mo-Mo-Mother?" Sasuke stuttered

"Mikoto-sama? I thought you were dead!" Kakashi said watching the woman

"WHY ARE YOU HUGGING LUIS-KUN?!" yelled enraged Minako

"Hello brother, nice to see that you are well" Itachi said calmly, his eyes never leaving his cup of tea

"ITACHI! I'LL KILL YOUUU!" Sasuke said charging at his older brother with a **Chidori **on his hand, but stopping once Mikoto started glaring at him

"What do you thing you are doing young man?" she asked angrily

"I...I was...avenging our clan?" Sasuke asked fearfully shifting from a foot to the other looking down.

"Avenging your clan? What did I used to tell you back at home?" She asked

"_When eating no death threats, fighting or revenge missions..._" the boy answered

"And?" she incited

"_And not brooding?_" he said

"Good! Now you and your team will sit down and eat something! Look at you! All pale and thin! I bet you never get out of the compound in order to train and brood all day!" Mikoto said scoffing at Sasuke, Itachi using all his strength to hide a smirk of satisfaction at his brother misfortune.

"Well...I thought you were dead as well so I..." Sasuke tried saying

"Don't make up excuses! Come here, I need to punish you!" Mikoto said pointing at her lap.

"NOOOOO! Please anything but not that!" Whined the boy reaching the door trying to open it.

"You are a bad kid, and like that you must be punished!" The woman said grabbing the boy by the collar

"Please Mommy! My rival and my Team will see!" Sasuke said with few tears surfacing

"Then next time you will learn your lesson! Now let's begin!" Mikoto said sitting down with Sasuke laying face-down on her lap, his pants down to the knees and his naked ass up into the hair.

"Since we finally see each other after so long I'll be merciful! Just three hundred spanks!" Mikoto said Lifting her hand coated in a thin layer of chakra making it shine in an eerie blue aura.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

With strong, rapid movements she was spanking the boy's pale ass cheek, making it immediately turn red on the impact point, a fast rhythm leaving Sasuke with no time to adjust to the pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sasuke kept saying at each slap

"This...is the most beautiful day of my life!" Kiba said smiling watching the scene with abandon, it's not every day that such black-mail material unfold in front of you.

"That chick knows how to hurt someone! I almost feel sorry for the lil' fucker" Rodin said smirking and taking pictures

"It's during this moment that I am happy that the Sharingan can record everything I see and store it into my brain" Itachi said smiling with his Sharingan on.

"Me too" Said Kakashi with his Hitai-ate lifted, using his implanted eye to record the event.

While all this was happening Minako was furiously sucking on Luis' mouth, the lewd moan the two were letting out in their kissing easily ignored by the rest of the group.

Once the _Punishment_ was over Mikoto shoved Sasuke on an empty chair, getting a whimper from the sore boy.

"Now You all will eat something! Or I'll do the same to you!" the woman ordered getting the rest of Team 7 to stop laughing and nodding obediently.

"I'm too old to get spanked!" was thinking a scared Kakashi eating from his plate.

"Good! Now that we are all seated and calm, I'll tell you the details of that night" Itachi said sighing

"Why did you kill them?" Sasuke asked calmly, the pain of his ass and the glare of his mother keeping him rooted in place.

"They were eat...they were planning a coup! Yes...they were planning a coup!" Lied Itachi, feeling a little ashamed about saying that he killed them because they used his stash, even if it was about avenging the _MIGHTY POCKY_.

"Huhuhu!" Mikoto had to suppress a laugh at the lie, she would never admit that, but she had helped him since she too was addicted to that stuff.

"Impossible! Our father would never do that!" Sasuke said angrily getting up, before Mikoto's hand forced him down

"Eat something! And I don't want you two to fight at table!" she said

"Sorry mommy!" the boy said eating

"It's the truth brother, our father was trying to take over Konoha by force in his mad dream of Uchiha supremacy" Itachi said watching as the boy was shaking his head, not completely believing what he was told.

"That's a lie! Our father would never do that!" Sasuke said strongly.

While Itachi was shaking his head, Mikoto was smiling mischievously as her mind prepared a new jab directed to her son.

"If he was successful...he would have banned any kind of tomatoes from the village" she said seriously, but laughing internally at the horrified face of her younger son.

"N-No...y-you are lying! It must be a lie!" the poor boy said shaking.

"Foolish Little Brother! Didn't you saw how strong his hate was towards those plants? Didn't you saw how he always rejected them in favor of other aliments? Your hate towards me may be strong, but the sheer disgust our father felt for the Tomatoes was indeed stronger, If it wasn't for me...by now the very same concept of _Tomato_ would have been only a Myth in Konoha! And you would have spent the rest of your life without them!" Itachi said pointing at his brother

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled in desperation before broking down in a sobbing mess hugging his legs and rocking back and forth while muttering "My precious" over and over.

"...I broke him...can I have another brother? This one is too frail" Itachi said lifting an eyebrow while watching Mikoto.

"You overdid a little Itachi-kun" Mikoto said smiling while the sobbing Sasuke was clenching to her kimono, crying a waterfall.

"Sorry mother" the older brother said with a bow

"Before this whole mess started me and Itachi were discussing about our return to Konoha" said Kisame

"Why? You two are S-class criminals, I don't think you will be accepted" said Kakashi

"I am an ex swordsman of the Mist, holder of the sword **Samehada** and Itachi has the Sharingan...if we have to listen to those three brats, your village has a council of power-starving fools ready to take it up their ass in exchange of power" The shark-man said smirking, pointing at Team Durga.

"That may be true...but its better if we send a message telling the whole thing before we actually reach the village, it could be a problem otherwise" Kakashi answered scratching his chin in thought.

"I know the owner of an Inn in the village, he will close an eye about Itachi and Kisame" Mikoto said smiling

"For me it's okay, Kiba?" the scarecrow asked

"If they accept Akamaru then ot's okay, I already like Sasuke's brother, he is a cool guy" Kiba answered

"Thank you" Itachi said

"And you Minako?...Minako?" Kakashi asked at the girl, now completely focused on feeding Luis.

"Open up Darling!" the girl was saying happily while feeding him

"There is no need Minako-chan, I can eat by myself" Luis said

"No sense! You need to eat to stay as strong as you are, I'll help you even if it means forced fed you" Minako said pouting.

"I Guess that Minako is okay too" Kakashi said in a dead-pan

"Minato-sensei will kill me if he knows that the Umbra heir had lunch with Minako...Kami, why did you hate me so much?" mentally whined the masked instructor of Team 7.

"Kimimaru?" Haku asked keeping her mouth open

"Yes?" the boy asked

"Aaaaah!" she said with her mouth still open

"I...I don't think I understand" simply said the boy

"**KI-MI-MA-RUU!**" Haku said glaring daggers at him, a dark aura surrounding her body now turned in a black silhouette with big shining eyes towering over the Kaguya boy.

Having his survival instinct finally kicking in, the boy raised a stick of dango with a trembling hand.

"C-C-C-Can I...he-he-help you?" he finally said sweating bullets

"Ooh! You are soo sweet Kimi-kun!" Haku said giggling accepting the treat with an happy smile, her body now back to normal.

"WHIIIIIIPPPEEEED!" the other said in chorus.

"My Manliness" Kimimaru thought with anime tears.

**Two days later – woods towards Konoha - **

"Kakashi-san, you look terrible! Did you have problems sleeping?" Mikoto asked to the groaning copycat

"Sort of" Kakashi answered flinching under both Luis and Minako's glare

**Mini Flashback – two days earlier – Inn (may contain strong elements, you are advised)**

_It was night and Kakashi was just coming back from the bathroom when he saw the door of Minako's room open._

_Going on high alert he take out a kunai and reached the door, opening it he found the room perfectly clean as if no-one never used it, panic clenched the grey haired man._

_Cursing his decision to let the girl have a room for herself and using his chakra Kakashi tried following the girl's scent, the trail guided him in the last place he could imagine._

"_Team Durga's room? Minato-sensei will kill me, I'm sure of this" he muttered trying to open the door._

"_Closed? Figures! May as well force my presence, they are too young to sleep together, Kami forbid if Sensei knows this" Kakashi said unlocking the door._

_Once it was opened the Privacy Seal came undone, making the whole Inn shake under the screams of the girl._

"_YEES! YEES! IT FEELS SO GOOOD MASTER! PLEASE FUCK ME HARD, I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL! PUNISH MEEEE!" Minako screamed while Luis kept thrusting inside her in the Doggy style position, her eyes shut tight while a new orgasm was rocking her body._

"_WHAT A DIRTY BITCH YOU ARE! YOU REALLY LIKE THIS DON'T YOU?" Luis asked stopping, making Minako whimper while she was moving her ass back to keep the fucking go._

"_YES I LIKE IT! PLEASE GIVE ME MOOOORE!" she answered as the boy started moving again, pounding into her with animal abandon._

"_Wha-what are you doing!?" yelled Kakashi once he recovered from the shocking sight._

_Once his voice reached them the two stopped, Killing Intent storming all over the Inn making the weaker minds present going blanc and collapse, Kakashi instead immediately regretted his decision as the wet spot on his pants kept getting bigger seeing a bubbling red cloak of chakra forming around Minako, Luis instead had his hair moving freely behind him, remembering to the masked man WHO used a Biju as a punching bag not long ago._

"_Kakashi-san" simply said Luis_

"_Yes?" he tried asking_

"_It may be better for you and the others to FORGET whatever happened tonight" Minako said adding a second tail to her cloak._

"_I...I think we can just discuss this like civilized people" Kakashi tried reasoning_

"_Do you remember my little friend Hekatoncheir?" The Umbra heir asked in a cold voice._

_Mr. I'll crash you with my six arms as big as a mountain? How could he not remember._

"_OOOH! Look at that! It sure is late! Maybe I should go to bed, I'm so tired that I completely forgot whatever happened in the last twenty minutes" casually said Kakashi closing the door, fainting immediately after._

_Once the problem was solved the two lovers started their little "game" again._

**End of the mini flashback**

"you should take more care of yourself, it's not good stay up late" Mikoto said smiling.

"It sure is" answered Kakashi

"Kiba, I hope you forget as well what happened" Luis said glaring at the Inuzuka boy, _Dandy man_ was already producing cards, making Kiba's face going pale.

"How strange! I was so tired last night that I don't remember anything! I don't know what are you talking about!" quickly said the dog user.

"Good boy" Minako said smiling.

Luckily Sasuke was still sobbing about betrayed tomatoes while that happened or the menaces wouldn't have been enough.

By now the Uchiha boy was glaring at his brother that was still sporting his Akatsuki mantle, the revelation about his father still ringing inside his head.

"Father...I can't believe you really tried to ban my precious! But I will still defeat you Itachi! I will prove that the Uchiha clan is the Elite clan of Konoha! I'll have my revenge even without killing you! And after that I'll seize my control over the village! Father was right on one thing, only an Uchiha can effectively control the village, but unfortunately he wasn't subtle enough...I won't fail" were the boy's thoughts as the group reached the gates of Konoha.

There Minato was waiting his little princess' return, Jiraiya standing near him, both men smile turning into a frown as the image of Minako clutching to Luis' arm came into view.

"Welcome back" Minato said hissing while glaring at the boy.

"Hi daddy!" the girl said running to embrace her father.

"Kakashi, I hope that everything was alright and without _Incidents_" the Hokage asked putting emphasis on "incidents" while looking at Luis.

"Nothing out of ordinary, Sensei" answered Kakashi

"Good! Minako-chan? I have a little surprise for you" Minato said with a loving smile

"A surprise? What is it?" she asked

"I'm going to start your training in the Sage arts, we are going on a three years trip on Mount Myōboku where you will train with the toads" Jiraiya said proudly

"T-three years?" she asked fearfully before Luis' hand grabbed her shoulder, Minato's growl going ignored by both.

"It's okay Minako-chan, I'll wait for you, it's a great occasion that you can't waste just because of me" Luis said smiling.

"O-Okay, but I want you to spend a whole day with me when I am back...and don't you try to go after another woman while I'm away" she said hugging him tightly, sobbing a little.

"I promise" Luis said caressing her back

"We may as well go on a trip too you know?" said Bayonetta with Tenten behind her

"You think? It could be good, some extra training is always well accepted" Luis said

"I can come too! Jeanne-san talked both my father and Sensei into letting me" Tenten said smiling

"WHAT!?" yelled Minako

"What? Are you jealous?" the bun-haired girl said teasingly

"WE'LL SEE! I challenge you! After those three years we will fight and I'll show you who is the best" Minako said angrily

"I accept, prepare to lose badly!" Tenten said shaking the girl's hand

"Let's go packing Sensei! I can't wait to kick her ass!" Minako said grabbing the old sage's hand and pulling him towards her house.

"Such a good girl" Luis said laughing

"I will never accept you as her boyfriend" Minato said glaring at him

"You are her father...you are supposed to hate me, but this doesn't mean that I won't see her, it's her choice with who spend her time" Luis answered walking away with his family.

"He is a good boy after all...and he is taking away my little baby! BUUUU!" Minato said crying on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Be strong sensei, at least for three years they'll be focused only on training" Kakashi tried saying while patting on the man's back.

"You are right! At least for three years the won't see each other!" Minato said sporting an huge smile.

"But try thinking what will happen AFTER three years without seeing her precious boyfriend...she may as well go rabid...and _cherries_ may be popped as a result" Kisame said laughing while being escorted to the Hokage tower for being enlistened as a Leaf shinobi.

Minato's face went plain, emotionless, then his lower lip started trembling while few tears fell from his eyes, finally the dam broke and he fell on his knees, hands closed into fists shaking fiercely.

"**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" the desperate father yelled at the sky as his plan was already back-firing, anguish dripping from his being in waves.

**Naraka club Pub**

"We set a portal to the Inferno, there you will meet an old friend of mine waiting for you, you guys will be trained in both Ninja arts as well in the Umbra techniques for Luis and Tenten, get ready because he won't show mercy" Bayonetta explained to Team Durga plus Tenten.

"Be extra good and he and his friends may as well teach you few tricks of theirs" Rodin added opening the portal.

"I'll come checking on you all regularly, your teacher is a bit eccentric...okay he is a bloody idiot, but he knows what he is doing" Jeanne said smiling

"Okay, we will go then!" Luis said as he and the others jumped into the portal

"_He will have a nice surprise_" Joy said laughing

"You bet he will" Rodin said turning the sign on the pub's door on _Open_

**Inferno – isolated area -**

A lone construction was in the middle of a plain, a forest could be seen far away while a lake was on the opposite side.

"YO! You must be the guys Ms. Sexy glasses was talking about!" said a voice behind the group.

"And you must be our new instructor" Luis said turning...letting out a very Fan-girl like Squeal escape his lips seeing with who he was talking.

In all his awesome glory, wearing a red leather jacket, red and black pants and Rebellion on his back stood Dante Himself, his white hair waving slightly in the breeze of the underworld

(**His appearence during "devil may cry 4"**)

"D-DANTE-SAMA!" Luis said squealing again, his eyes like stars while watching him

"That's my name, don't spoil it" he said smirking and putting an arm around Luis' shoulders

"Now let's go! The whole group wants to meet you all" Dante said guiding them inside the building the neon sign flashing: _Devil May Cry_ at regular intervals.

Inside the hall Luis could see his dream come true, the whole "Cast" of his favorite game was indeed real!

Vergil was sitting on a couch reading a book, his trusty Yamato by his side while his blue coat was resting on a chair nearby (**attire from Devil may cry 3**)

Trish was playing darts with Lady, both women turning to wave at them before resuming the game (**DMC4**)

Nero was chatting happily with Kyrie while sitting on another couch, they too waved at them before reaching the group.

"So you are the ones we should train? Why not, got nothing better to do for a while" said Nero giving a thumbs up with his **devil bringer**

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't go too hard on you" Kyrie said smiling

"Thank you Kyrie-sama! But...how?" Luis asked to Dante

"How come we are real? You see...I kinda got some problem and I had not enough money to solve them, so I contacted a Video-game company and sold my story...unfortunately dragging the others in as well" Dante answered scratching the back of his head.

"I'm still waiting for you to pay the royalties on my Image...and don't you think that I forget how I _Supposedly _died in one of them" Vergil said coldly without lifting his gaze from his book.

"I'LL PAY YOU I SWEAR!" Whined the Son of Sparda, Vergil simply gave out an _Umpf_, evidently it was not the first time he heard that answer.

"What about the new one?" Asked Luis

"Don't make me think about it, I'm still getting angry letters from fans lamenting for the change of appearance of my character...and modestly they are right" Dante said unsheathing Rebellion and watching his reflection on the blade.

"I am way more pretty than that" he said winking at his image.

"By the way! After a little presentation and over all review of your abilities we will commence your two year long Torture!" Dante said opening his arms wide and smiling

"You mean Training?" asked Haku

"No-no! I was serious" answered the Demon Hunter

"I feel like crying" said Tenten

"That's the spirit! Prepare to suffer!" Dante said in a sing-song voice watching the group whimper.

**Konoha – Hokage Office -**

"So Tsunade? What were the results of the test?" Minato asked

"By the blood sample I had I can say that Jeanne is indeed Luis Umbra's mother" Tsunade answered

"That's okay...but the father?" he asked

"That's the problem, I had to control over a dozen time before accepting the results" the woman answered

"So?" Minato said

"Well, apparently..." Tsunade said

**The end! I tried leaving a little cliffhanger, who knows? It may be that the Shinigami only changed the mother of Luis or maybe both parents were changed, don't you think that you know the answer, because I will surprise you ^^.**

**By the way, something more important: SHOULD I GIVE LUIS ONE OF THE WEAPONS OF DANTE? PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE DO YOU PREFER OTHER WISE I WILL GIVE HIM LUCIFER (I love that dance Dante does when he received it).**

**SHOULD I GIVE TENTEN A WEAPON AS WELL? IF YES WHICH ONE? (From Devil may cry or Bayonetta?)**

**SHOULD I REALLY ADD KUSHINA AND JOY TO THE GIRLS LIST?**

**DID I OVERDID WITH SASUKE WHINING OR SHOULD I KEEP DOING THIS SORT OF SCENES?**

**Please let me know in your reviews, I like when my readers take part at the creation of my stories, It make me feel appreciated ^ ^.**

**As always, review, favorite/follow if you liked, I'll wait your suggestions BYYYEEE! ^ ^**

**Tremor230.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth Chapter finally is here! I have you wait didn't I? ^ ^. come on! I know it can be frustrating, but at least I published now, right?**

**If out there there is someone interested, I left a Challenge in my profile, it's about Naruto and Final Fantasy X, If you take it let me know, okay? I would really like to read it, at least give it a try, Please? Don't make me use the ****_Puppy dog eyes no jutsu_**** on you! (I'm Kidding XD) Thank**** you.**

******By the way, I chose someone in particular to be Luis' ****__****father********, it was really hard because I liked the idea of using Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and even the Raikage A, but then I stumbled upon ********This******** particular man while looking for information about those kages, it's a particular choice if I have to say, I hope you like it.**

******This may appear a little more "Serious" than the other chapters, But I needed this to show some details, from here on I'll try to be as "Funny" as I was until now ^^, it's a promise.**

**Now enough with the ANs and may the story begin. **

**LET'S ROCK!**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: (just because They force me to say it over and over) I don't own Naruto or Bayonetta or whatever I will use and I already used. **

**-Remember: Luis Umbra (Naruto)**

**Chapter 5: Luis Vs Minato – Kushina is the next!**

**Konoha – few minutes after Minako and Luis departure for their training – Minato's office**

"LUIS IS WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Minato yelled at the top of his lungs.

In Suna few people were looking up towards Konoha, trying to understand the origin of that noise.

"He is...He is the son of Hanzou" Tsunade said showing to Minato the paternity results

"H-Hanzou? Like in...Salamander Hanzou?" he asked again

"He himself, I told you, I had to check the thing over a dozen times before accepting it, luckily I had a blood sample from a Kunai I used when I fought him during the second shinobi war" The medic Senju said

"Why did you checked him too?" Minato asked

"It was an accident actually, one of the nurses swapped Hanzou's blood with another I was intended to use, I kept that in Konoha after creating an antidote to his poison" Tsunade explained

"Last news had him dead after Ame got attacked, that boy had never known his father, poor kid" Shizune said

"The news are based on suppositions, since he used to rule with the iron fist and never permitted to anyone to get near him...I won't be surprised if even if he somehow managed to survive his people would prefer their attackers to him, leaving him to die" Tsunade said, her eyes closed in thought

"That's what is strange, he used to not trust anyone, Luis' mother normally could not have a chance to get closer to him...let alone SLEEP with him" Minato said walking back and forth in his office

"This without taking in consideration that his body produces highly toxic poisons, forcing him to wear a breathing mask, but that may be answered with the idea that he gave her the antidote _Before_ they actually went at it" Tsunade said

"Independently of how much we won't admit it...he was still a man, maybe he had _called_ her so to sate his needs, then he ordered her to not bother him once he knew that she was pregnant" Minato said

"This IF she told him of Luis" Shizune said, shocking the duo

"What?!...no wait! This may be a possibility..." Tsunade said

"What do you mean?" Minato asked

"Well, as I said Hanzou wasn't very popular due to his venomous power and attitude, maybe Jeanne, if that it's her real name, was in the group of people that didn't supported him and chose to not have herself linked to him, keeping the boy with her and never speaking about the fact that HE was the father" Tsunade said

"This didn't change the fact that I found this whole thing strange" Minato said

"I checked everything, I even took into consideration that she may have altered her son's blood in order to hide who really was his father, but the results were all negative, there was no changing in the boy's DNA, no jutsus, no rituals, no mutations, nothing...unless the Shinigami himself changed him we have the heir of the Salamander here in Konoha" Tsunade said

"Does this mean that he will be able to summon the Salamanders like his father?" Minato asked

"I don't know...the contract was never found, then again, it was a prized possession of Ame so it could be well hidden, I'll try to ask to **Katsuyu** if she or any other Slug can reach** Ibuse** and his salamander clan" The blond woman said

"Good...that boy, he gets stranger at every passing day, I don't know what to think about him" Minato said sitting again and pinching the bridge of his nose

"He has a strong heritage and he is skilled, a good candidate for Minako's hand" Shizune said smiling, but stopping as Minato started glaring at her

"Don't you even try to say such things! My little princess is still too young!" Minato hissed angrily

"Get bent, Minato! After this three years she will be eighteen, more than legal, and it's about time she start seeing guys" Tsunade said, smirking at Minato's horrified face

"No-no-no-no-no! She won't see any _guy_ except me! Men are pigs! Pigs that only wants to lay their dirty hands of my poor, innocent, virgin girl and stole her innocence! I won't let that happen! No-one will touch her!" Minato said fiercely, flames of paternal over-protectiveness burning wildly in his eyes.

"She won't stay little forever, you know?" Tsunade said

"I know, that's why I am saaad!" whined the yellow flash

"What about a challenge? He went to train as well for three years, once he returns he may fight an opponent of your choice to show himself _worthy_ of Minako" Shizune said smiling

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA! And if he lose I'll have him firm a pact where he swear to stay the Hell away from my daughter! I'll go find an opponent he won't defeat! WAIT! I already know where to look! Don't worry Minako-chan, Daddy will protect you from that pervert Umbra boy! HERE I AM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minato said running out of his office, his Evil laugh shaking the whole tower as he went out

"But-but...but I was joking!" Shizune said watching the dust cloud signaling the Fourth Hokage's dash

"Apparently he didn't caught the irony, oh well, by now it's too late to stop him, let's go Shizune, I want to check if Hanzou is really dead or not" Tsunade said leaving the office

"I'm coming Tsunade-sama" the assistant answered.

Unknown to them a red owl and a black crow were watching the scene, smirking in satisfaction at what they heard before flying away and turning into Jeanne and Bayonetta upon landing in an empty street behind the pub.

"It seems that you slept with a poisonous man Jeannie!" Bayonetta said

"Since I don't remember anything he must have been REALLY quick, like a lighting" Jeanne joked smirking

"A _Poisonous Lighting_?...where did I heard that before?" Bayonetta mused

"Who cares, let's go, better inform the guys of who our dear Shinigami chose as substitute for Minato, at least Luis won't find himself without a good excuse once he will be asked" Jeanne said entering the local

"...Maybe there was a _Luminous_ too in it?...aah! Who cares, I bet it's nothing important" the Umbra witch said following her red dressed friend/rival.

**Time Skip! Three years Later – the great return of the Sexy Wizard!- _Naraka Club_ Pub **

"I'M BAAAAACK!" Luis yelled jumping out of the portal in the back of the pub, behind him his team and Tenten, girl sporting her right arm in a cast.

"_BROTHER!_" Joy yelled happily, tackling the boy in a fierce hug, Luis' head resting on her chest

"Not here for even five seconds and you already start harassing women?" Joked Bayonetta as the rest of the group reached them.

"It's not my fault if I am so sexy that women throw themselves at me" Luis said casually.

His clothes had shifted in a dark-grey jumpsuit left open to show a blood-red muscle shirt where the Umbra watch shined fiercely, several gold chains hanging from his hips over the white pants he was wearing, his scarf now sporting clawed _hands_ at its extremities, three earrings in each ear completely the outfit with a little goatee on his chin.

"That's besides the problem with you, I only accept it because you have to absorb Lust or I would crush whoever even _try_ to come near you" Tenten said smirking, her clothes changed in a white Chinese blouse with the Umbra Clan symbol imprinted on the left breast and black pants.

"What happened to your arm?" Luka asked

"Nothing serious, just the result of her training" Haku answered sitting at a table.

Her and Kimimaro's clothes were similar to their old ones, only shifting to a dark shade of purple for Haku and grey for Kimimaro.

"So? Have you gotten stronger?" Jeanne asked

"Really stronger, those people were trying to kill us! But in the end they gave us a copy of their weapons since we apparently earned them, a weakened down version for Haku and a demonic one for me and Ten-chan" Luis answered

"Yes, Dante-san gave me this, he said it's called Cerberus, in order to have it I had to resist ten minutes against him using it...it was terrible" a whimpering Haku said showing a three-headed nunchaku the colour of ice, a thin mist coming out of the tips.

"They wanted to give me something too, but I declined" Kimimaru said

"And you two?" Bayonetta asked looking at Luis and Tenten

"It's a surprise, Auntie!" the boy answered smiling

"It won't be like that for long, you know about Minato and his challenge, right? I informed you some time ago" Jeanne said

"Yeah, I trained extra hard for that, I don't think he will put me against a Kage, but he or she will be one hell of an enemy, I'm sure of it" Luis said

"It doesn't matter, I know you will kick his/her ass as I will do the same with that spoiled bitch of Minako" Tenten said fiercely, a little sizzling sound coming from her arm cast.

**Konoha – Namikaze Compound - **

"My Little Minako-chan is back!" Minato said hugging the girl, the sound of bones cracking clearly heard in the room.

The Blond Hokage had used his **Hiraishin** the exact moment he was informed of her return.

"Mina-kun, come on! Let her breath" Joked Kushina

"Ok" he said letting her go

"I'm happy to be back! The training was amazing!" Minako said happily, by now she was the carbon-copy of her mother, the only difference were the Blue eyes she took from her father.

"I bet you can't wait to take mission and meet your team again!" Minato said happily

"Uh?" Minako said

"Your Team? Kakashi, Kiba and Sasuke, remember?" Minato asked

"AAH! Yes-yes...is Luis-kun back already?" the girl asked

"He should be...why did you have to go out with him? He is not so special" the blond man answered in a dead voice

"Who else should I see?" Minako asked

"..."

"See? You just don't want me to see guys, would you prefer seeing me dating women?" Minako said

_THUD!_

"Honey, please don't say such things to your father, you know how much he cares about you" Kushina said fanning the fainted Hokage

"Whatever, I'll go to his Clan's Pub, I want to see if he is back" Minako said going upstairs.

She can't meet him while smelling from her training didn't she?

"Just you wait! Once his fight will be over you will be safe from his dirty hands that only wants to touch your body and leave you out in the streets under the rain when he became tired of you so to look around for another woman to use then discard for his personal pleasure and leaving behind kids that will never know their father!" Minato said angrily

"Mina-kun, there are times that your imagination take and go a little too much overboard, you know?" Kushina said in a sweat-drop.

**Konoha – _Naraka Club_ Pub – some time later - **

Luis and Luka were behind the counter serving colourful drinks with Rodin stocking new bottles from the back of the local.

Jeanne and Bayonetta were showing their _elasticity_ during their pole-dance earning few groans from the male audience, their pants were getting Painfully thigh while watching them.

Haku and Joy were serving at the tables with Kimimaro acting as _Bouncer_ at the door.

"Luis Umbra?" an ANBU asked nearing the counter

"Hu-uh! What do you want? Sake? Wine? Or some speciality of ours?" Luis asked

"No thanks, not while I'm on duty, I am here to deliver a message from Hokage-sama" the ANBU answered

"What's it about?" the boy asked

"He wish to challenge you for the right of dating his daughter, you have to reach Kumo where your foe awaits" the ANBU said

"And I guess I can't know who he or she is" Luis concluded

"Exactly, he said that a good shinobi must be ready for every challenge, especially against an unknown menace" the man answered

"Okay, tell him I accept, is tomorrow okay for the fight? Or does he wants to do this as soon as possible?" Luis asked

"He said that you could choose when to take it, he wants you at your peak" the ANBU said

"Tell him that I will go tomorrow then, after three long years I want to spend some time with my family in peace" Luis said

"I'll make him know" the ANBU said before leaving with a **shunshin**

"Who do you think he had asked?" Luka said

"Who? If he didn't asked the Raikage himself I bet my foe will be his brother Killer Bee, Jinchuuriki of the Eight-Tailed Ox" Luis answered

"Isn't that the second strongest beast of the group?" the scarf-wearing reporter asked

"Exactly, He knows that the Kyuubi power is inside Minako so he wanted to use the strongest opponent possible to defeat me, but I wonder what he promised them to have A accept this thing" the boy said

"If it can help you, he bet that in case you lose you will marry Yugito Nii, the Raikage's nephew" a black haired woman said entering the local.

"Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress, it's an honour to have you and your team here" Luis said with a charming smile, delivering a highly crafted glass made to look like a rose to the woman.

"Thank you, what's this?" She asked

"Wine shipped directly from Vingrid, it's on the house, a beautiful woman like you should not be forced to pay" Luis answered

"Flattering won't help you going far" Kurenai said coldly

"Who cares, I call it _courtesy,_ if you take it as an insult then it's your problem" the boy said grinning at her peeved face.

"Chauvinistic pig, just like every man, you all thinks that women are your sex toys" Kurenai said grabbing his collar.

Two pairs of guns from the witches, a saber made out of bone, an ice skate pointed at her jugular and several other weapons from the _Umbra Four, _Luka, Rodin and Joy appeared pointing at her.

"If you feel the need of being a bitch just because you met few perverts, then you can just leave this place or I'll make you, illusions on me are useless and your taijutsu is barely jounin level...don't challenge me" Luis said glaring at her.

"This isn't over" Kurenai said

"It is instead, **Grand absorption!**" Luis said grabbing her face with his hand, the seal shining brightly as he started absorbing.

Trashing wildly Kurenai tried to pry off the hand, the rest of the Umbra clan keeping her team from helping her, a soft moan from the woman got muffled by the boy's hand.

After few minutes Luis stopped, leaving Kurenai to fall on her knees.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"Y-Yeah...what did?...how did?" the flustered woman said

"What have you done to Kurenai-sensei?" Hyuuga Hinata asked angrily

"I was wrong, I thought she was a feminist, but those do have a conviction behind their attitude, when was the last time you and Asuma got laid?" Luis asked making Kurenai go cherry red

"How did you know?" she asked

"My seal can absorb Lust, storing it in order to use it as a torture technique, you had a lot of pent-up stress that I took away, it was that the reason for your jumpy behaviour, right?" Lied Luis

"...Maybe" after a long pause she answered before getting up and leaving the Pub

"TRY TO HAVE MORE SEX! HAVING YOUR BEING HORNY BUILT UP IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!" Yelled Luis making the woman turn beet red, a thin line of steam coming out of her ears.

"There was really need to humiliate her, master?" Kimimaro asked

"Humiliate the _Ice Queen_? Absolutely, she call men perverts, but I know she has the biggest collection of Icha-Icha books of the village, even bigger than Kakashi's one, I saw her exchanging books with Mitarashi Anko when the two women thought to be unseen, hypocrite bitch" Luis answered

"The seal is whole again!...I can't wait for tonight!" Tenten said in glee

"It's unfair! Can Kimimaro have one of those seals too?" Haku asked sighing making the rest of team Durga face-fault.

"LUIS-KUUN!" Minako yelled jumping in the arms of the boy, her cheek nuzzling against his

"Hello there, my pet! Were you good while I was away?" Luis asked hugging her back

"Yup! I trained really hard! I couldn't let down my husband, didn't I?" she said happily

"What's with the husband?" Luka asked

"Ah! Yes, we didn't told you, a week before their return we used an Hell portal to reach her and perform the marriage between Luis and those two" Jeanne explained in a whisper

"How did you do that?" Rodin asked

"Since both me and Cereza here are technically two elders, we started the ceremony with the toads presents" Jeanne explained

"And since our dear Shinigami was present as well, the summons promised to keep their mouth shut with Jiraiya and Minato" Luis said

"A secret marriage, just like in a novel!" cooed Minako hugging him

"Minako-chan, tomorrow I have to fight an opponent from Kumo to _earn_ the right of dating you" Luis said smiling

"Dating me? If only dad knew the truth...I bet he would have an heart attack, will you be okay?" she asked getting worried

"Don't you trust my abilities?" he asked

"Of course!" she answered

"Then don't worry, you know what? come with us so I'll be able to challenge you as well!" Tenten said watching her

"And your arm?" Minako asked

"You better worrying about yourself more than my arm" Tenten answered shaking the other girl's hand

"See you tomorrow then, darling!" Minako said smiling before leaving

"And with the wedding, we can say that Minako is now yours completely, Kushina is the next, right?" Luka said

"Yes, but remember, I don't do this just for the sake of revenge, I will show them that Minato is not as perfect as they think he is, he can't have someone like Kushina if he can't keep his _other head_ in his pants instead to just go and screw another woman!" Luis said angrily

"Don't worry, at the first misstep we'll show her how much of a bastard he is" Bayonetta said

"I can't wait" answered Luis

**The next Day – Kumo – training ground - **

Ina the biggest training ground of Kumo stood Luis, in front of him a tall, dark-skinned man wearing sun-glasses, a Kumo Hitai-ate shining on his forehead, several swords sheathed on his back

"Yo, Mister Wizard! Are you ready? You seem a little skinny to be a warrior" Killer Bee asked

"It won't be a matter of muscles mass if I kick your ass!" Luis answered smirking.

"BEE! Rap only once and I'll demote you to gennin! Your only mission will be catching Nekomaru, the Lighting Daimyo's cat!" A said in anger

"It's unfair! He is talking in rhymes, why I can't do that too!" Bee said whining

"Come on, Bee-san! Let's fight!" Luis said smirking

**With Team 7 and Team Durga - **

"I think that this time Luis will lose" Kakashi said

"As if! My sweet Luis-kun will kick his ass" Minako said fiercely

"He may be yours now, but once Uncle Bee will have finished with him, I will personally tend to his wounds...slowly and tenderly" Yugito said sultrily licking her lips while ogling the boy

"Why every chick has to fawn over him?" Kiba asked

"Bishonen looks and a long scarf, at least according to Luka" Rodin answered

**Killer Bee Vs Luis - **

"Are you both ready? HAJIME!" A said watching the two getting in a ready stance.

"YO SAY HOO!" Bee yelled sprinting towards Luis, arm coated in lighting

"AGH!" the boy said barely dodging the electrified Lariat.

"Good reflexes!" Bee said resuming his attack.

Unsheathing his guns Luis attacked the man, using the bullets to stop Bee's running the Umbra heir got closer, engaging the man in close hand to hand combat.

Thrusting the gun forward he tried to punch Bee's face, the Kumo jinchuuriki answered by moving away the hand, but losing concentration as Luis shoot, the sudden explosion from the gun few inches from his ear disorienting the man who couldn't stop the boy's kick to connect to his stomach.

"That's good!" Bee commented

"What about _that_ then?" Luis asked smirking, pointing at Bee's feet

"What are you...WHOA!" Bee said looking around him, a dozen of dark red blades were around him, shining in their eerie red light

"Did you like it? I fused _Dandy Man_ with a weapon Dante-sensei gave me, now I can either summon my cards or those pretty blades, I present you _Lucifer_! Version 2.0" Luis said opening his arms wide.

On his back, near his left shoulder, a new weapon appeared, Lucifer resembled an _hellish_ backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes staring the world in fury, two metallic projections sprouting from its forehead with the semblance of folded wings.

Curiously, a rose was now between Luis' teeth

"Let's start with a bang, shall we?" Luis said clapping his hands, the twelve blades exploding in an huge display of fire.

"BEE!" A yelled in fear

"Interesting" muttered Rodin while taking notes on the weapon.

"I will have that weapon, I just have to defeat him" a certain brooding Uchiha muttered watching the fight

"Come on! I know you dodged it!" Luis called out.

From behind the Umbra wizard, Killer Bee appeared from underground, two blades already in his hands descending on the boy, a swarm of white and gold wasps taking his place.

In a rapid movement Killer Bee threw the other swords on his back up into the air, hosting them in various parts of his body like shoulders or the neck for a total of six blades.

"That's pretty cool" Luis said before rushing to the man.

Bee blades clashed against the demonic ones held by Luis, boy that somehow kept unsealing one after another from the weapon's _hands_ in an endless flux, Bee instead was showing how his sword style was almost unpredictable, Jumping, turning and throwing his blades at the boy before grabbing them back in another pirouette before resuming his attack.

Launching his blades up in the air and flying through hand-seals, Killer Bee took in an huge breath

"**Raiton: Lighting Bullet**!" Bee yelled spitting out a ball of condensed lightning towards Luis

"Hold on! I don't like that!" Luis said clapping his hands, making all the swords he used previously appearing near him, shielding the boy from the attack.

"What about the rose, buddy? Is it useful or something?" Bee asked pointing at Luis' mouth

"It has its meaning...so? Are you going to forfeit?" Luis asked

"Not a chance, kiddo, that thing can't create swords forever, they will run out soon" Bee said smirking

"Sadly for you, _Lucifer_ can create an Infinite amount of blades, let me show you! **RED CLIMAX!**" Luis yelled as he started spinning on himself, making a red rain fall on the battlefield soon after.

"Shit!" yelled Bee as he started back-pedalling to evade the storm his enemy summoned.

Once the boy stopped the whole site was covered in red blades, the ground shining in the flame-like light of those projectiles that were surrounding a wide-eyed Ox Jinchuuriki.

"There is only one thing that life needs in abundance...**Ecstasy!**" Luis said launching the rose he had in his mouth, hitting one of the blades.

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" Yelled Rodin as the whole village trembled under the explosion of hundreds of blades at the same time.

From the cloud of dust a spotless Luis could be seen grinning.

"Did you liked? It was a little flashy, but it got the job done!" the boy said merrily

"**So it's time to take out the big guns, isn't it?**" came Bee's distorted voice, an huge eight-tailed Ox taking the place of the Kumo shinobi.

"So our dear Bull wants to play? As you wish" Luis said, smirking at the Biju's annoyed groan

"**I'm an ****OX**** not a Bull!**" Bee answered

"Whatever? I'll just treat you like dinner!" Luis said grinning

"**You really think to be able to **_**eat**_** me?**" he asked in a deadpan voice

"Eating you? Me? I was talking about one of my friends! **NILE OC OXEX RACADE: PHANTASMARANEAE! (Come the giant yet sneaky spider of phantoms: Phantasmaraneae!)**" Luis yelled opening his arms wide, the upper part of his clothes and his scarf disappearing and leaving his hair flowing longer.

From the enormous portal behind the boy an huge mass of almost white hair came out, twisting and twirling until it formed the huge body of a spider slightly bigger than the Biju itself, opening its mouth wide the demon of the Inferno roared hungrily showing a fiery pit of fire residing inside its mouth, a dozen of red, luminous eyes glaring at the giant Ox from under the hair.

"**HOLY SHIT!**" Bee yelled in surprise, his eyes focusing on the spider's _crown_, three demonic-like skulls with an horn resembling a crescent moon on the forehead of each.

"Don't worry Phantasmaraneae, soon you will get your meal, just like you love it, screaming and kicking!" Luis said happily from Killer Bee's head.

"**WHAT!? How did you get here?**" Bee asked

"While you two were gaping at him like idiots I took the time to come here...and tying your tails together in the meantime" Luis answered

"**The tails?**" the Jinchuuriki answered turning his head.

Truth to Luis' words, the eight tails of the demon Ox had been tied up in a pretty ribbon, rending them useless.

"And now...BON APPETITE!" Luis said as the arms of Mistress Cleo materialized as well, each one grabbing one arm of Bee and pulling him towards the spider, beast waiting with drooling mouth.

"**NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!**" frantically yelled Bee trying to get free, but every time he was close to broke the demonic hands' hold on him, Luis attacked his body with Orochi, breaking his concentration with the pain of the whip attack.

While this was happening the arms kept driving the transformed man always closer to the spider.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, BEE! DO SOMETHING!**_"_ the Hachibi pleaded from the seal

"I'M TRYING! BUT WHATEVER THIS BRAT HAS DONE I CAN'T TRANSFORM BACK AND MY ARMS ARE BLOCKED FROM MAKING SEALS!" Bee answered

"**A Biju-Dama! Use a biju-dama on that thing!**" the Ox said in hysterics

"ROGER!" Bee answered channelling chakra on his mouth

"**BIJU-DAMA!**" Bee yelled launching his attack

"OH! NO YOU DON'T!" Yelled Luis latching Orochi on the sane horn on Bee's head and pulling, forcing the Jinchuuriki's head to move back and shooting the energy ball up into the sky where it exploded after disappearing from view.

"**FUUUUU-**" Bee said as the spider finally took an hold of him, blocking his head between his jaws, a mere movement and the demon spider would behead the transformed man.

"So? Are you tired already? Why don't you surrender?" Luis asked

"**N-NEBER!**" came the muffled answer of Bee (It was meant to use the "b")

"Phantasmaraneae? Can you chew him a little, please?" the Umbra boy chirped

"**NOOO! WAIT!** **WAIT!**" Bee tried saying as the spider started lightly munching on him and gradually using more and more strength.

"**OW! OW! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UUUUP!**" Bee whined as blood started flowing from his face.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Luis said ending the summon, the demonic spider disappearing and making the hair turn back into the boy's clothes.

"W-W-Winner of the match: Luis Umbra...THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" A yelled in rage/confusion

"One of the demons my clan can summon, usually called when executing the worst criminals, he eats them" lied Luis

"LUIS-KUN! You were amazing!" Minako said in glee, hugging him tightly

"I knew you would have won" Tenten said happily

"Umpf! You were lucky he was a weakling" Sasuke said sticking his nose up

"Thank you, this means that I can date your daughter, Minato-sama, right? I know you are watching this!" Luis said smirking while looking at Kakashi

**The next day – Konoha's Council room - **

"..._I know you are watching this!_" the smirking image of Luis said from the wall where Inoichi was projecting Kakashi's memory of the fight.

"That was one Hell of a spider" Choza said pointing at the screen

"Interesting, I wonder if we can learn how to summon him, the only problem will be finding something of equal value to give in exchange" Shibi Aburame said, an high hint of curiosity could be heard from his usually plain tone of voice

"He won...he-he won..." a wide-eyed Minato muttered watching the scene

"So strong, so sure of himself...so fucking sexy" muttered Tsume Inuzuka, a little line of droll escaping her mouth while watching the toned body of the boy.

"It's a wonder our dear Danzo here didn't pushed to have him forced to teach the Uchiha or anyone else his secrets, why is that?" Inoichi asked grinning at the war hawk red face.

"I have my reasons!" he said, but he was not red from anger.

But from embarrassment of what the Umbra clan has over him.

**Flashback – few Days after the Chuunin exams Finals and Failed invasion – Hidden room inside the _Naraka Club _Pub - **

"_So? Why did I was called here?" Danzo asked irritated, two ROOT agents tied up near him_

"_Because you are being a little too much on our nerves lately, and we wish this to stop" Bayonetta said from her chair, happily munching a leaf-shaped lollipop._

"_Umpf! You are here just because Konoha felt pity for you! If we ask your weapons and secrets in exchange you MUST do as we said, you have no choice in this matter" Danzo answered angrily, for some reason the Sharingan eyes in his arm and head weren't working._

"_I don't think you understand your position in this, Danzo-chan!" Luis said smirking at the old man fuming face_

"_SHOW ME SOME RESPECT, YOU BRAT! I WON'T KNEEL BEFORE YOU JUST BECAUSE..." Danzo started yelling in rage_

"_Konoha's Christmas party two years ago" Jeanne said simply, making Danzo fall deadly silent_

"_W-What?" the now sickly pale man asked_

"_I am talking about this" Jeanne said smirking, waving in front of Danzo a picture of some party in the Hokage Tower_

"_W-W-Where did you get that!? I destroyed everything!" Danzo said in panic._

_It was his worst, dirtiest and most embarrassing secret ever! A secret that required a cover operation that forced him to burn down over twelve houses, half the library and use a massive memory-erasing Genjutsu on a lot of people present at that party._

_Other than changing his wardrobe and the tapestry in the whole tower._

_Everything was done in order to hide a disgusting and embarrassing act that would destroy Danzo and his family's reputation, forcing the whole clan to hide on the mountains far away from any Human settlements for all the eternity._

"_Some pictures survived your cleaning, and with enough Umbra clan's secret techniques we unlocked the memories of few people, the things they said were..._Interesting_ to say the least" Bayonetta chirped without stopping her lollipop time._

"_I-Impossible! Y-You are bluffing!" Danzo stammered afraid, big bullets of sweat running from his forehead._

"_You shouldn't drink so much if you can't stand the alcohol, what was what you did? AAH! Now I remember! You were..." Luis said with a cruel smile_

"_STOP! I BEG YOU!" Danzo said going on all four, openly weeping in defeat_

"_D-Danzo-sama!" a ROOT said in shock_

"_SHUT UP! I spent weeks trying to sleep without having nightmares about what I did and about what would happen if someone found out the truth!" Danzo angrily said._

"_And this will take us to what we want in exchange of our silence" Luka said smiling_

"_What do you want? What do you want from me to forget whatever happened that day?" Danzo said with a low voice_

"_You and everyone else like you will stay the Hell away from us, any attempt to steal, bribe, force our Clan to do ANYTHING we don't like will be stopped by you with ANY means necessary, no breeding from or with any of us and no mass-production of our weapons, fail this or, Kami forbid, TRY and attack us to take back this pictures and even the Deaf or the Blinds of this damned planet will know your dirty secret...are we clear, Danzo-chan?" Luis said, his voice dark and cold_

"_I understand...just please, don't tell anyone" Danzo pleaded bowing down_

"_Do as we said and everything will be fine" Rodin said ending the conversation_

**End of the Flashback - **

"Any other reason for having us here, Hokage-sama?" Tsuma asked

"I thought that with the excuse of the defeat we could achieve a political marriage with Kumo so to strengthen our two villages bound, with an excuse I would have stopped the Umbra clan from giving any secret to them as well, But I think that the defeat of their strongest jinchuuriki will help us just the same, we have the Kyuubi power and a clan able to summon demons of indescribable power, this should stop any attempt to attack us" Minato said, hiding the fact that the whole fight was more a way to take away Minako from the boy.

"How did ended the fight between your daughter and Tenten?" Inoichi asked

"They postponed, Minako wanted me to see it, I'll see her progresses when she will beat that girl" Minato said in pride

"Hokage-sama? Tsunade-sama wish to meet you and the council, she said it's important" an ANBU said entering the room.

"Let her in" the blond man answered

"Hello Hokage-sama, members of the council" Tsunade said entering the room

"We were in the middle of a meeting, what was so important to came here and don't wait?" Sakuno Haruno said almost whispering.

After the beating Rodin gave them, Tsunade had "casually" made a mistake while healing the Haruno councillor, blocking her voice at a whispering volume, several bottles of Iwa's finest sake were then delivered to her apartment, a "THANK YOU!" note signed by the clan heads attached to them.

"Sorry the intrusion, but I thought that meeting the father of our Umbra heir would have been interesting" Tsunade answered, making Minato's eyes grew wide while Jiraiya appeared from the shadows of the room with a curious expression on his face.

"Who is he, hime? And why we would be interested in meeting him?" Jiraiya asked

"I'll let you decide once seeing him...SHIZUNE! TAKE HIM HERE!" Tsunade yelled to her assistant outside.

What entered there was what could be described as a _Piece of history_ of the Elemental Nation, forced to stay on a wheelchair with a breathing device connecting to his breathing mask stood Hanzō, the former Kage of Ame and now a broken body missing an arm, his long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek, his unusual eyes normally with a dark sclera and light coloured irides were slightly dulled in colour due to the medicines.

He was still wearing a loose wet-suit-like outfit typical of his village, bandages were wrapped around his wrist and lower legs, a flak jacket with swirls on the chest-plate, standard shinobi sandals under plain black pants, Underneath the worn-out wet-suit the others could see a dark, short-sleeved, midriff shirt, his Hitai-ate was missing.

His breathing was long and fatigued, testament that his lungs were heavily damaged too.

"_Sa-Sa-Sanshōuo no Hanzō_!?" Jiraiya said pointing at the man.

"Or what is still there of him" commented Hiashi Hyuuga

"Are you sure of this? We are talking about _Salamander Hanzo_, the one who gave you and Jiraiya-sama the title of _Sannin_" An elder asked

"I have here the paternity test, checked by me and the whole staff of the Hospital over a dozen times" Tsunade answered as Shizune was distributing copies of the test

"As you can see, the results are absolutely positive" The Senju woman said

"I thought he died when the new Leader of Ame attacked the village" Minato said

"Apparently he escaped death by making his summon eat him before the final blow could reach, unfortunately the wounds were too critical to heal for the few still loyal to him, he can barely walk and the left arm was amputated, his lungs as well are too damaged to work properly, forcing him to use that breathing machine to live" Tsunade explained.

"I have not...a son" Hanzo said with a raspy voice, a long breath breaking his words in two

(like Darth Vader)

"You have one instead, look at this" Tsunade answered keeping a copy of the test in front of the man

"I...want to meet...him" he said between breaths, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Go call Luis Umbra, take him here" Minato ordered to an ANBU

"I won't acknowledge...a weakling" Hanzo said

"He is strong, I can assure you that, he went on par with two Biju coming out practically unscathed" Jiraiya said, making a smirk appear under the broken man's mask.

"Interesting" he commented

Few minutes later Luis, Jeanne, the Umbra Four and Kimimaro entered the room

"I asked only of Luis, I can understand Jeanne-san, but why the others?" Minato asked

"We are his personal guards, wherever he goes while here in Konoha we have to follow him" Jirobo answered

"Same goes for me, I will follow my master everywhere" Kimimaro said

"Why were we called here, Hokage-sama?" Luis asked

"Tsunade-sama had just presented us your father, We thought that you would have been happy to meet him" Tsume said

"He abandoned us, why should I been happy to meet him?" Luis asked faking anger

"I didn't...know you even existed" Hanzo said

"So you are my _father, _an hypocrite bastard that ignored me over his position, what kind of father would do that?" Luis said snarling, Minato secretly wincing too at the jab.

"As I said...I didn't know you existed...show me your eyes" Hanzo said glaring at the boy

"So? What do you want?" Luis asked getting closer.

After a long pause the man chuckled, the simple thing apparently giving him pain as he closed his eyes shut.

"I usually fight against people to _see_ their faith...can I see his fight against those...bijus?" Hanzo asked

"Is it possible?" Minato asked to Inoichi

"I can't see why not, I remembered what I saw against the eight tails and those people were present during the invasion, I can use them" Inoichi answered as Kimimaro sat on a chair positioned in front of a screen

"Use me" the Bone user said

"Stay still, it won't hurt a bit" Inoichi said going through hand-seals.

Replaying the two fights, the councillors and Minato were once again surprised of how the boy managed to hold himself against such foes, but that won't mean that Minato will let the boy go out with his _little princess_. Not in a million years.

"So? Am I worthy enough to be your son? What about fighting me personally?" Luis said

"My boy...just because I'm like this...it doesn't mean I can't kill you" Hanzo said in pride

A dozen of red blades appeared around Hanzo, Luis was glaring at him with Lucifer at ready on his back

"I can clap my hands if you want and put an end on this thing now" Luis said coldly, the clan heads getting ready to evade the explosion

"The one fighting me was lucky, you would not be this much! Come to me!" Hanzo said in anger while getting up, as the tubes disconnected he fell forward and getting caught by Luis' arms, the boy had immediately dispelled the blades as he got up.

"Look at you, your being so focused on maintain power dulled your abilities so much that now you can't even breath by yourself, stay put and stop trying to kill yourself" Luis said making him sit down and reconnecting the breathing machine.

"Try to accept him, he is still your father" Minato said, missing the soft growl of the boy

"I will more gladly accept him as a father than you, Minato" he thought in anger

"Minako and Tenten are waiting you at training ground 7, Minako-chan wants you as referee, will you come?" Luis asked

"Of course, lead the way" Minato said smiling

"Who are those two?" Hanzo asked while the group was leaving the tower

"Two women that I am in a relationship with, does this disturb you, _father_?" Luis said

"I just hope...that they are strong...or my blood will just get weaker and weaker" Hanzo answered, Luis shaking his head in annoyance

"Old man, I sometimes wonder how come you managed to get laid...are you sure you are my father? I bet you are still a virgin" Luis said

"Show...SOME RESPECT, BRAT! _Cough!_ I had women throwing themselves at me...when I was your age! It's a wonder you don't have...an army of brothers and sisters!" Hanzo answered angrily, coughing under the stress of yelling

"An Army? With what would you do that? With your _tiny lizard_? Hahaha" the boy said laughing

"Kids these days...no respect for their parents" Muttered Hanzo

"So you did accept me?" the Umbra boy asked

"Yeah-yeah...I recognize you as my son...but after this cat-fight...I'll personally overlook your training...I won't have my name kicked in the dirt...because you slacked off, spoiled by your mother!" Hanzo said glaring at the boy before getting a slap on the back of his neck by Jeanne

"Shut up! If I stayed I bet he would have been a worst ass-hole than you" Jeanne said

"How did I ended up...in bed with you? Was I drunk...or something?" the wounded man asked, getting another slap from the woman.

"Shut up, _quick shooter_" Jeanne said smirking

"Y-You can't demonstrate that!...I was tired!...I-I drank too much!..I..." Hanzo tried saying getting crimson red.

**Training Ground 7 – Tenten Vs Minako - **

In the middle of the training ground stood the two girls, the rest of Team 7 and Team Durga in the sidelines watching, Gai and his Team on the other side.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, it's an honor to finally be back serving you" Itachi said bowing, both he and Kisame sporting their new ANBU uniforms, their probation period passed just few weeks ago and were now integrated as ANBU of Konoha.

"It's good to have you back Itachi, I am elated that Mikoto-san is alive as well" Minato said smiling

"I bet you are, you dirty pig!" Kisame was thinking angrily

"It came to my attention that both of you wished to test the results of your training against each other, am I right?" Minato asked to the two girls.

"Yes Dad/Hokage-sama!" answered the two without stopping glaring at each other

"Tenten, are you sure you want this? Your arm seem in a pretty bad shape" the Blond Hokage asked

"Don't you worry Minato-sama! I'm more than ready to defeat her, nothing personal" Tenten answered

"I won't hold it against you, don't worry" Minato said smiling

"GO TENTEN! SHOW TO EVERYONE HOW YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY!" Gai yelled in his _nice guy_ pose.

"Very well! Are you ready?" Minato asked seeing the two nod in answer

"HAJIME!" he called out, the two disappearing in a burst of speed.

"I won't lose!" Minako said unsheathing her tantou sword.

"COME ON!" Tenten said using her good arm to swing a metallic Tonfa in response.

As the two weapons met with a _Clang!_ Noise the two disappeared again, their clashing resulting in random flashings of sparks whenever the tonfa stopped the blade.

"**Fuuton: Renkudan!** (**drilling air bullet**)" Minako yelled launching a ball of compressed wind towards the weapon mistress.

Tenten answered, to the others shock, by using the cast on her right arm to block the attack, surprisingly the medical bandaging withstood the attack showing only few cracks, but still the girl was launched back by the force of the attack.

"That was pretty stupid, it will be a miracle if you will still be able to use the arm" Minako said smirking in satisfaction

"Just shut up and fight!" Tenten said focusing chakra on her weapon and charging the red head, forcing the other girl to stay on the defensive under the heavy assault

"A tonfa may not cut, but if I hit you with this I will turn your bones to dust!" Tenten said hitting harder after each word, Minako's blade barely withstanding the attacks without bending.

A particularly vicious attack pushed the red head back, but as the metallic staff connected with her head Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A **Kage-bushin**!?" Tenten said looking around

"Before the start I left few of them hiding around just in case I need to use a **kawarimi**!" Minako said as her hands came out of the ground.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu !****"**** (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** the Namikaze girl said grabbing her enemy's ankles.

"Don't even try it!" Tenten said hitting the ground with the Tonfa, an huge crater forming at the impact.

"W-What?" the shocked Minako asked

"It took me two of the three years, but now I can focus my chakra on the tip of my weapons, compressing it and then making it _explode_ on impact, the damage is similar to one of Tsunade-sama's punches" Tenten said proudly.

"Then I think it's time to bring this fight on the next level!" Minako said grinning

"What do you mean?" the other asked

"The clones I left around are not there just as **Kawarimi** material, the majority of them its meditating in order to gather Natural Chakra for me" Minako answered

"Natural Chakra? Using it for what?" Tenten asked

"For this! **Senjutsu: Sennin Mōdo!**" (**Sage Techniques: Sage Mode!**) Minako said, an orange marking appeared around each eye, her eyes switched their colour into yellow irides with an horizontal bar-like pupils.

"So you already take out your triumph card? I guess there is no other choice then" Tenten said in dismay, sealing back her weapon.

"You decided to surrender? At least you put up a good fight" Minako said taunting the girl

"Who said that I forfeit? I sealed away that weapon because I don't want to ruin it, come on, show me your best shot!" Tenten said grinning

"It's your funeral then! **Rasengan!**" Creating a Rasengan the size of a watermelon, Minako seemingly _teleported_ in front of Tenten, thrusting the spiraling sphere forward.

"IT'S OVER!" the red head yelled

"NO! IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING!" Tenten said as she used the arm in the cast to block the attack, the result was the whole thing turning to dust making her _arm_ came into view, crushing the **Rasengan** in the grasp of her _hand_ before launching Minako's far away.

"W-What it's that!?" Minato asked watching the girl's _Arm_

"This? A little present from Nero-sensei, it's called **Devil Bringer**, did you like it?" Tenten asked showing her right arm, now demon-looking and blood red in colour with blue scales, a bright red light coming from under the scales and the whole fingers and palm of the hand. (A red version of Nero's arm)

"You-you stopped a **Rasengan** with that!" Minako said pointing at her

"And that it's only the beginning! **Snatch!**" Tenten said thrusting her arm forward, an huge red, ghostly arm stretching forward grabbing the other girl, too surprised to evade.

"KYY-HAAA!" Tenten yelled smashing Minako on the ground, forcing her out of the **Sage mode**

"T-This isn't over yet!** Sage Mode!**" Minako said dispelling another clone to re-enter her empowered state, flash-stepping towards the bun-haired girl to punch her.

As her punch got blocked by the **Devil Bringer**, Minako tried using the other hand, that as well went grabbed by Tenten's human arm, the two now trying to push the other away.

"You may have that, but it's only _one _arm, I can use the Natural chakra on my whole body, you can't win!" Minako said glaring at the other

"Do you think that the **Bevil Bringer** was all I got from my training? My arm was just a _sacrifice_ I made in order to use my new weapon!" Tenten said crushing Minako's arm with her demonic one, before grabbing the red haired girl neck and throwing her back with inhuman strength using the mutated right arm.

"Your weapon? Show it then!" Minako said as the Kyuubi chakra in her started healing her hand

"With Pleasure! I present you **Pandora!**" Tenten said lifting her right arm, with a flash of light a briefcase appeared in her hands, the object was adorned by a demonic skull in its middle.

"A briefcase? That's all?" Minako said laughing, only to stop when Tenten started laughing as well

"Let's see how do you like this, **PF398: Revenge!**" Tenten said seemingly opening the briefcase, the weapon immediately started disassembling and growing in size until it reformed into an huge circular _mouth_, the cannon itself was bigger than Tenten and pointing directly at Minako.

"WHAT THE FU..." Minako tried saying before a stream of energy was shot from the transformed **Pandora**, scorching the terrain and obliterating everything on its way.

"RUN! I WANT TO SEE YOU RUN! **PF262: Jealousy!**" The weapon mistress said turning **Pandora** back into a briefcase before _opening _it horizontally, six cylinders hold together by a metallic disk coming out from the opening.

Spinning on themselves, the Gatling gun started shooting out a storm of bullets, forcing Minako to dodge, even if barely, the barrage of lead Tenten was unleashing on her with a crazy laughter.

"How many weapons there are in that thing?" Minato asked to Luis while watching Tenten turning her weapon into a bowgun and launching missiles at the defenseless Namikaze.

"Over six hundred, maybe it's better to stop the match, who knows what those two would do if we let them do as they please" Luis answered

"Maybe you are right, I don't want those two to demolish the village" Minato said

"They are strong...good choice of women, son...they are quite scary, but pretty nonetheless" Hanzo said in approval

"Thank you, father" Luis answered.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Minako yelled summoning Gamabunta, the Toad Boss Summon

"ME NEITHER!" Tenten yelled grabbing the huge summon with the spectral arm of her **devil bringer**

"Okay now! It's apparent that the fight won't end until one of the two doesn't fall down dead, we can consider this a draw and stop here" Minato said appearing in front of Tenten, Luis using Mistress Cleo's arms to block Gamabunta in a full-nelson.

"But Dad! I can still fight!" the red head said

"Me too, Hokage-sama! I can still go on!" the bun-heired one said

"If you don't stop now I won't talk to you two ever again!" Luis said angrily

"Okay, we will be good..." Tenten said recalling the Ghost arm

"Just don't get angry you two" Minako said dispelling her summon.

"Good! So tell me, Tenten, are you now a member of the Umbra clan?" Minato asked

"I was accepted in their family, but I won't be an official member until I marry Luis" the girl answered

"I understand, I'm sorry Minako-chan, apparently your boyfriend is already committed" the Blond Hokage said in glee, a victory dance was being played in his mind by an army of Chibi-Minato.

"In truth...as his father I can give my blessing...to the both of them...they seem worthy of my...and his mother's clan" Hanzo said smirking at the fuming Hokage

"YATTA! Thank you!" Minako said hugging the man

"N-Nothing...It was nothing" Hanzo said in surprise, not used to this kind of contact

"Just perfect! The brat won the fight against Bee and now HIS FATHER gave his blessing to Minako...My poor, sweet, innocent, beautiful daughter! I have to do something or that boy will use her to satisfy his needs while forcing her to clean his house with clothes barely covering her so to be able to bend her over and take her, all the while the other girl will..." Minato thought letting his personal _Mind Theater _filling his head with images.

"You know? You remember me Hanzo the Salamander, you two may practically be twins" Kakashi said with an eye-smile

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS RIGHT! BUT IT'S A PITY THAT SUCH A YOUTHFUL MAN IS FORCED ON THAT UNYOUTHFUL WHEELCHAIR!" Gai yelled striking his _Nice Guy_ pose

"Actually, Kakashi, HE IS Salamander Hanzo, he barely survived his assailant" Minato said shocking the others

"_The Son of the Salamander_? Dude your father is an Human monument to the Shinobi Life!" Kiba said pointing at Luis with wonder in his eyes

"More likely an idiot that instead of training closed himself in his tower surrounded by guards" the boy commented making his _father_ grumble in disappointment

"Grrumbrrsr...no respect for a father" Hanzo muttered

**That Night – Namikaze Compound – Minako's Room -**

The young red haired girl was changing into a comfy, dark-orange pyjama, smirking deviously at the other dress in her closet.

"Red, see-through and sexy! Luis-kun will be soo happy to see it next time we sleep together!" Minako said in glee hiding the pervy negligee inside an hidden seal

"If you ask me, I think that you are sexy no matter what you wear" came a familiar voice from the window

"Luis-kun!" Minako said letting him inside, Tenten following him soon after

"We came to play, is that a problem?" the bun haired girl said smiling

"No! Master can _play_ with me anytime he wants!" the girl answered hugging the Umbra heir.

"Hey, Minako? Why did you never told me you had a brother?" Luis asked

The girl froze on the spot, unable to answer.

"A-A-A Brother? W-Well...He is dead so I-I forgot" Minako said, feeling the boy disentangling from her embrace

"You forgot? What kind of boy he was to have even his sister to forget his existence?" Luis asked in a cold tone

"He-He tried to take away my parents from me! He was always asking for training, he wanted their help...that way they would have ignored me, leaving me alone! I don't want to be alone!" Minako said with watering eyes.

"I never thought that you would have been such a spoiled brat, you took your parents' attention away from your brother just because you didn't want to be alone!?" the boy asked in anger

"D-D-Don't get angry at me, p-please" the girl said with watering eyes.

"Why I shouldn't? I couldn't find his grave, did you people just throw away his body?" Luis asked

"No, he tried to run away, but before the ANBU squad sent after him could save his life few bandits had already killed him, the body was never found...I don't know where is his grave" Minako said

"Pitiful, no, It's even worse...it's pathetic, let's go Ten-chan" Luis said nearing the window.

To his surprise a pair of arms hugged his legs, a wet feeling reaching him from his talons.

"NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME...I'll be good! I'll be your pet, your object, anything you want! Just don't hate me please! I was a good girl, I didn't wanted to anger you! Please forgive me!...please...please..." a sobbing Minako was saying in panic, wide eyes fixing on his as pure horror was flowing through them.

"What the hell?" Tenten said watching the hysteric girl clutching to the boy with all she had.

"Kurama? This is not normal, did you see her eyes? She is not the kind of woman to have this kind of reaction" Luis said, mentally asking his tenant for adviceas his anger switched to worry seeing her reaction

"**I have a theory, try touching her and saying that you forgive her**" The demon woman said

Complying to the his Tenant, Luis went on his knees, cupping Minako's cheek lovingly.

"It's okay, you were just afraid to be alone, I'm here now, I won't go anywhere" Luis whispered

"R-Really?" Minako asked

"Really, look at me, I even bypassed the security seals your father used to protect the house just to reach you, this will mean something, no?" he said smiling

"M-MASTER!" Minako said hugging him fiercely

"**As I thought...Minato is an ass-hole in the real meaning of the term**" Kurama said in anger

"What do you mean? What di he do to MY SISTER!?" Luis asked with anger

"**To be sure that his **_**precious**_** Daughter would never go against him, he made sure to condition her into believing that she MUST do everything in her power to make him happy or she will be a bad girl that will be alone, forgotten, he may be an over-protective dad, but I think he has other plans as well for her**" Kurama answered

"Then why did she had that reaction with me?" Luis asked

"**If I have to guess, after that night where you tamed her you actually **_**Forced**_** yourself in her **_**Programming**_** too, so other than her Father now she feels that she must make you happy, I can feel that she really loves you, but if we don't break this conditioning she will be too weak-minded to oppose her father when the time comes**" The Kyuubi said.

"Are you sure?" Luis asked

"**Make me talk with your other mate and I'll show you**" Kurama said

Moving his fist towards Tenten, Luis gave her a silent message that the girl caught rapidly by bumping her fist against his, her eyes clouding for an instant before she started smirking.

"I understand that you two made peace, but this doesn't mean that he prefers you at me" The weapon-loving girl said

"UMPF! You can delude yourself all you want, but it's clear that between me and Luis-kun there is a stronger bond than the one he has with you, after all, between the two of us I am not only the prettiest one, but the strongest as well" Minako said in smug pride

"We'll see Toad lover!" Tenten said sticking out her tongue

"At least I don't jerk off thinking about swords!" Minako answered sticking out her tongue as well

"**As I thought...apparently she can act normally, BUT once one of her **_**masters**_** (You or Minato) shows disappointment towards what she say or do her **_**programming**_** kick in and she became obedient, ready to do everything in her power to make the current Master happy again, returning back to her normal self once she **_**succeed**_" Kurama said in the boy's mind

"We can't know if the whole _training_ started before or after my escape, but maybe Minato used this method to stop Minako from fleeing as well, he loves her deeply that's for sure, but his fear of losing her as a daughter and her power as a weapon of Konoha still made him take this decision" Luis answered

"**This doesn't mean that we won't free her from this conditioning, right?**" Kurama said smirking

"Of course not...my sexy vixen" Luis said smirking at her blushing face

"**Damned female body, you took the opportunity to have your way with me when I was in heat!**" the Kyuubi said in fake anger

"And you loved every second of it, or you won't have pestered me for more otherwise" the boy answered

"**Pray that I will never be free of this seal or those two will lose their boyfriend, because I will show you pleasure no Human women or Goddesses will ever give you**" Kurama said in pride before closing their link.

"Pervert Fox...What the Hell are you doing you two?" Luis said, before taking note that his pants were removed and the two girls were arguing while kneeling in front of his boxers

"I'm going first! I was the first girl to propose to him" said Tenten

"So what? It's obvious that me and Luis-kun are a FAR better couple " Minako answered

"Please, we spent three years together, after every day of harsh training I personally took care of his sore muscles...using my body to relieve him of his stress" the other answered moving her **devil bringer** on the front of Luis pants, tenderly caressing what was lying underneath.

"As if he needs such a lewd woman, I studied anatomy under the best doctors, I KNOW how to stimulate a body" Minako said equally in pride

"Tsunade-sama? She taught you seduction techniques?" Tenten asked

"No, both her and Jiraiya didn't helped during my training, the only help I get was for the sage arts, but this doesn't mean that other women couldn't help me" Minako said sultrily, her hand tracing little swirls on the boy's abdomen.

It was in that moment that the room's door was kicked open, a crying Kushina entering.

"MINAKO-CHAAAAN _Hic!_ Your father che-_Hic! _Che-_Hic!_ chet_._..he fucked another womaaan!" The woman said in a heavy slur

"MOM!" Minako said blushing crimson

"Uh?...did I interrupt something?" Kushina asked, giggling at the _tent_ Luis was sporting

"Kushina-san! I-I can explain!" Luis said waving his hands

"Oooh! _Hic!_ I'm suuure you can expl...expt...tell me the truth" Kushina said stumbling towards the bed, sitting near the boy.

"Mom! You smell like a distillery! How much did you drank?" Minako asked feeling the smell of sake coming out from the woman in waves

"One or two glasses, Me an Mina-kun were going at it...he was going to put it in and he said: _Oh Mikoto_! When I asked him why he said that he started sputtering an excuse after another...then-then he said that it was my fault because I never wanted to do it when he asked! DO YOU HEAR ME? MY FAULT! Minako-chaaan! What I have to do?" the drunken woman said crying on Luis' shoulder

"I'll go talk with dad, I'll make him understand" Minako said

"He won't listen to you, I was so angry that I decided to beat him unconscious...using the kitchen table as a club" Kushina said

"Yikes!" Tenten said shivering

"Kushina-san, you can't act like this! You are _the red Death, the bloody Habanero_, one of the strongest women of Konoha, acting like this is not like you" Luis said patting her back

"You are so sweet! Hihi! If only I was few years younger I would have taught you a thing or two, Hihi!" Kushina said giggling, latching to the boy's arm

"M-Mom? Maybe you drank too much!" Minako said with wide eyes

"Of course I drank too much! How could I be able to do this otherwise? you know Luis-kun? You remember me of Minato when he was younger...before he became an idiot, he tried to make me forget the losing of my little boy, he said that Minako-chan's training was more important than Naru-chan's! can you forgive me, Luis-kun? I was such a foolish woman! can I be forgiven for my mistakes?" Kushina said fixing her eyes on Luis

"Kushina-san...I donUPFT!" Luis tried saying before the woman grabbed a fistful of his hair, using that to crush her lips on his

"MOM/KUSHINA-SAN!" the two girls yelled in surprise

With a loud _Pop!_ The two disentangled

"What? Minato-baka cheated on me, I can do the same if I want to!" Kushina answered

"Kushina-san, I can't do that! It would be unfair towards Ten-chan and Mina-chan!" Luis tried saying, but the heated glare of the woman silenced him

"If I scream now, a whole squad of ANBU will rush here, if I say that you tried raping me and my daughter, who do you think they will believe?" Kushina said seriously, even under the slur of the sake she sounded deadly serious.

"Why me?" Luis tried asking

"You are a good boy, I know you won't use this against me, now shut up and take of your clothes!" Kushina demanded.

"No, you can't! he is mine! I must be his first woman!" Minako said

"As if I don't know that you two already did that...I am not as blind as Minato-baka" Kushina said at the blushing girls

"How long?" Tenten asked

"Since that strange _Storm_ that washed over the village, I am Minako's mother, I can recognize my daughter's voice even when she is screaming in ecstasy" Kushina answered while undressing

"We can't do this!" Luis pleaded

"I'll teach you and those two few tricks, come on! You will fuck mother and daughter, it's every man's dream, we even look like twins so it's even better!" Kushina said smiling.

"I guess I have no other choice then?" Luis said before Kushina started mouth-raping him

"Whatever...may as well join the fun" Tenten said defeated while undressing as well

"I just hope this won't become an habit" Minako answered taking off her clothes.

**Outside the Namikaze compound – Garden - **

Joy the angel was using her powers to appear invisible to the defensive seals of the house, a frown on her face.

"_He came here, can't he understand the truth? that little bitch is only interested in his power...my poor little brother is too innocent to just get used for an adventure_" Joy whispered angrily while nearing the house.

"Who's there?" a male voice said, he was Jiraiya, in his hand a black pad and a pen

"_The toad pervert! What is he doing here?_" muttered Joy

"I can't pinpoint the intruder position...shit! I just wanted to spy on Minato and Kushina for some ideas for my new Icha-icha" silently cursed the sage.

"_So you want few Ideas eh!? I'll give you some!"_ Joy said using her power to make her _skin _recede

It was a little secret she never told her little brother, under the first _layer_ of skin her body was similar to the one of an human woman, but under that there was an hideous body dripping fluids and completely different, more disgusting than everything known to man.

Turning herself in that nightmarish form Joy went near the pervert, her hands covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya said getting on guard, a sultry, sexy laugh was the answer

"_**Hihihi!**_" Joy's voice was slightly altered from the change of appearance, but still made the man smiling pervertedly

"What a soft skin you have! I am curious if the rest of your body...is soft..as...well" Jiraiya said turning, coming face-to-face with the skinless Joy

"Wa-wa-wa..."The Toad pervert sputtered as the strange creature used a slime-covered hand to caress his cheek, leaving a yellowish rope of goo on his face as the hand was lifted.

"Uuuhm!" The woman said moving her Octopus-like mouth in a kissing motion, jagged teeth visible behind the purple lips.

"Aah-aah...**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Jiraiya screamed in absolute terror/disgust while running away, his fear being ignored as Luis unsealed the collected Lust in his seal, covering Konoha in a new storm of Lust, Forcing Joy to revert to normal and force herself in the threesome inside Minako's room, turning it into a foursome.

**Umbra Clan compound – Haku's room - **

"Come down Kimimaro! COME DOWN AND FUCK ME LIKE A MAN!" an ungodly horny Haku ordered to Kimimaro, the boy clutching to the ceiling with all his might

"LEAVE ME ALOOONE!" the Kaguya boy cried in fear before a storm of Ice needles rained on him

"I have you now, my little toy" Haku said in a dark tone, her mouth drooling while looking at him

"Be gentle" he whimpered before Haku pounced on him.

**Umbra Clan Compound – Jeanne room - **

"Umpf! That Joy ran away! How am I supposed to pass the time now?" Jeanne asked aloud, her answer was Bayonetta kicking open the door, the whip Kulshedra in her hands and wearing only a pair of thigh-high leather boots with high heels, long black gloves and a mask over her eyes.

And nothing else.

"Jeannie? Wanna play _Cutie J and the Horny dominatrix?_" Bayonetta said cracking the whip

"H-Hoy! I-I don't like that light in your eyes! I am...I am sure Luka will be more than happy to-to play with you!" Jeanne said moving with her back against the wall.

"But I don't want him, I want my dear, sexy friend Jeannie...whatever she wants it or not" Bayonetta said lustfully licking her whip, a kick of hers closing the door and sealing it with her magic.

"My son...I am so proud of you...right now, I love your **Lust storm no jutsu**" Hanzo said smirking as he was spying on the two women using a special seal on the door making the whole wall transparent.

While everyone in the village was falling victim of the new storm of desire, a certain shark-like swordsman was happily pounding into an equally horny Tayuya, not before having lit a candle on an altar showing a picture of Luis once the effects of the Lust Storm became clear.

"Thank you, Luis-sama!" He thought while driving himself even deeper inside the cursing red-head.

His old partner in crime Itachi was instead _knowing deeply_ a purple haired ANBU woman, the storm caught them when they were on the rooftop of the main house of the Uchiha compound.

Right over Sasuke's room.

"SHUT UP! STOP FUCKING LIKE ANIMALS OVER OTHER PEOPLES ROOM! THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WISH TO SLEEP HERE!" Sasuke yelled enraged while using a broom to beat on the ceiling as the animal-like screams of ecstasy were clearly audible from inside.

His mother was, unknown to the boy, using a white _toy_ with "Luis-sized" written on it, the woman wondering if she should try the real thing, she was an Uchiha after all, she could ask this sort of things whenever she wanted...right?

**Namikaze Compound – Minako's room – several hours of Hard, Dirty sex later- **

"Tell me the truth, you are not drunk" Luis whispered at Kushina that was using his stomach as a pillow, Tenten and Minako at his sides and Joy resting Luis' head between her breasts.

"...Maybe" she answered smiling innocently

"And that thing about Mikoto?" he asked

"That was true, let's just say that I never was a _fangirl_ per se, I just fawned over the wrong guy...Naruto-kun" she said smiling at his shocked face

"W-What?" Luis stammered in surprise

"A mother always know when her son is near, I am not an idiot...a full ANBU squad defeated by some bandits? If Minato was even remotely smart he would have understand that It was unlikely to happen" Kushina said hugging him tightly and nuzzling his abs a little.

"So, what now?" Luis asked

"I am no more your mother, right?" She asked watching him nod in answer

"Then I think that _this_" she said rocking her hips a little making _something_ inside her rise again "Will need to continue in exchange of my silence" Kushina said smiling deviously

"W-Why?" he whispered a little louder

"That blond idiot wish to use MY daughter as a weapon for himself, luckily my neglected son became strong thanks to a twist of Fate, I can't do anything different from _fangirling_ or that idiot would do something in order to REALLY control me, making the whole defeat of Minato fell on your shoulders, did you already see what he has done to Minako?" the woman said

"Yes, he made her grow with the concept that she MUST be a good girl for her Dad, and what about you?" Luis asked

"We are no more related, right? I think that a little _change_ in my love life is needed, he is using MY clan's money for his projects about the village, as if I don't know he is secretly siphoning them, once this mess is over the Uzumaki clan will need a new clan head, what do you think? Do you want both Mommy and Sis to help you keeping your bed warm?" she answered getting up and slowly bouncing on his hips

"And the others?" Luis asked with an heavy breath

"I am an adult with an open mind, right now I can't go against _the Mighty Yellow Flash_, he will just stop me before I start, but Luis umbra has powers he didn't know how to fight, I can be your spy inside this walls, keeping you informed about his intentions, what's your answer?" Kushina asked leaning forward to kiss him

"That you sound like a coward saying that" Luis replied

"I let him screw up your life and Minako's one, I admit that, back there I was really convicted that he was always right, the news of your death was terrifying just as seeing everyone celebrate it like some kind of liberation, I'll fight him, be sure of that, if not you _I_ will be the one to tear his heart from his chest, his position as Hokage is the only thing that is stopping me, if I kill him now, Danzo or another power-hungry fool may take his place, Hiruzen is too old for this position, so don't call me _weak _or _coward_ or I'll show you why entire armies preferred to flee rather than face me in battle!" Kushina said fiercely

"That's the spirit, I won't have helped you otherwise...Kushi-chan" Luis said grabbing her hips to pull her towards him as he started thrusting upward.

"Ooh! Yeah...I am definitely going to enjoy this, and God, I love how _Kushi-chan_ sounds when you say that, I'll talk to Tsunade, she will be happy to know you are alive, now let's finish this so to make our new _relationship_ official...Luis-kun!" Kushina said smiling

"And with you, I just took away the wife AND the daughter from Minato's hands" Luis said smirking

"Good boy! Now use that wonderful thing I gave you and fill your Ex-Mommy's belly to the brim" Kushina said leaning forward to lick the crock of his neck, making him purr.

"I married both Ten-chan and Mina-chan...will you do the same? Will you be forever mine?" Luis asked while he finally reached his limit, thrusting as deep as he could and unleashing his pleasure inside her.

"YEEEEES! I'LL DO IT! I-I'LL DO IIIT!" Kushina answered as the new orgasm rocked her body, waking up the other women.

"What?...Mom? why are you crying?" Minako asked

"Nothing dear, Luis-kun just asked me something and I said yes, I'm just happy that's all" Kushina said as tears were flowing from her eyes.

She made peace with her lost son, she finally found someone able to help her taking revenge against Minato and a new man to call _her Love_, all in one swift movement.

She couldn't be more happy right now.

"_Kushi-chan? Where are you?_" Minato's voice was heard from outside

"Shit! He is awake, you three better run away before he founds you, I'll cover the traces!" Kushina whispered as Luis, Tenten and Joy used the window to run away

"Darling, this goes without saying that your dad must not know, Luis would be angry if we talk" the woman said to her daughter

"Of course I won't talk, don't worry" Minako said smiling

"Good girl" Kushina answered smiling.

**Umbra Clan Compound – few minutes later - **

"Onee-chan...I'm sorry" Luis said watching the angel

"_Don't worry, It's not your fault, I am not mad at you_" Joy said smiling

"I-I'll make it up for you, I swear" the boy said entering

"_Maybe I should tell him that the Lust he release doesn't work on me?...noo! I feel the like to be a little pampered today Hihi!_" the angelic woman thought letting out a little giggle, entering the house behind him.

**Other world – Shinigami's place - **

"**So Kushina is against the Hokage too, eh? Even better, it will be all the sweeter seeing ****Minato's face once the final act comes HAHAHAHAHA! That boy, I will give him a good prize once this is over, that's for sure**" The Death God said laughing evilly

"Please, don't make me do this...I beg you!" seal-Minato said while kneeling in front of the deity

"**You will instead! Now take off your tongue and start licking and sucking! and remember, I want long, tender kisses to the tip too!"** The deity said

"BUT! But!" the blond clone tried saying whimpering

** "No excuses! it's over four hundred thousand years that I don't wash my feet and now that I have a good slave I will use it!**" The Shinigami said thrusting the horrid appendages on Seal-Minato's face

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Pleaded the clone

"**SHUT UP BITCH AND START USING YOUR TONGUE!**" The Death God demanded

"B-Bleargh!" the man muttered while licking away an eternity of filth from the demonic-looking feet of the Shinigami.

**The end of the chapter! **

**I know this was a little more "serious" than the other chapters, but after this I will try to get back to the usual format that a lot of people seem to find funny, I promise ^ ^.**

**I hope you liked the fighting scenes, unfortunately those are not my strong point, I admit that, but I'm trying to get better so if you have some suggestions to help me please let me know.**

**On a lighter note, wanna play a little game with me? What do you think happened during that Infamous party to force DANZO to play the good boy and stop interfering with the Umbra clan? Post it in your review, you won't win a prize, but at least we will have a laugh together.**

**I accelerated a little the _conquest_ of Kushina because I felt that her being a _fangirl_ was an insult to her character, I just wanted to show that she is trying to "play along" since she feared that Minato may as well brainwash her as he did with Minako, now that her (now ex) son is back she has an ally against the blond Hokage, and the wonderful sex helped too. ^ ^.**

**Minako is basically brainwashed into being a "daddy's girl" that would do everything to make her dad happy ( it means that if he asks her to cut off her hand she will happily do that), she won't leave Luis because the boy became part of her programming, breaking up with him would make Luis angry, triggering her conditioning.**

**I hope it was explained clearly enough, if not, then I say right now that I'm sorry.**

**As for using Hanzo, I wished to use someone unexpected, he will slowly come to like Luis as his son, not too fast so to not go out of character too much, but escaping death like that may help me showing him as a man that had a _revelation_ about his life.**

**Hope you liked, favourite/follow if you want, see you next time.**

**BYE! ^ ^**


End file.
